If The Police Ask (IndoTrans)
by beescrescent75
Summary: Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu pada seorang tetangga yang usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet? [a YAOI, ChanBaek transfic]
1. Chapter 1

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

(Kalau Polisi Bertanya)

 **.**

 **.**

Written by

 **Masaringo**

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

 **SUMMARY**

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu pada seorang tetangga yang usianya tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

.

.

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

 **Chaptered**

 **Main Pairing: Chanbaek** **/Baekyeol**

Other casts

Luhan-Lay, Sehun-Kyungsoo, slight of Chanyeol-Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 _Fluff, drama, hurt/comfort_

YAOI, age gap, underage alcohol use/smoking, internalized homophobia, mentions of bullying, barely /ual situations (17 y/o), genital piercing. Baekhyun's pessimism in life, NC17

Bear the TYPO/S

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 _This fanfic is not mine. Many thanks and praises to the origina_ _l_ _author of this story,_ _ **Masaringo**_ _in AFF. I only own the translation and there is no other motive than sharing this beautiful story of Chanbaek/Baekyeol to Indonesian CBS._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

Please don't be discouraged by the warnings. This fic is mostly fluff and later on porn, but I understand some topics deal with sensitive issues. First of all, I wanted to thank my receiver for the amazing prompt. I had originally planned on writing the domestic au, but instead took this one and made it disgustingly domestic. I also wanted to thank the mods for their incredible support and patience. I had an amazing time writing this, and I'm sure I'll feel empty when the exchange finishes, so if you want to come and talk to me after the reveals I would love to.

 _Jangan takut dengan peringatan-peringatan di atas. Fanfic ini hampir sebagian besar adalah bergenre fluff dan ada adegan porn nantinya, tapi aku tau bahwa beberapa topik mungkin berhubungan dengan isu-isu sensitif. Pertama-tama, aku ingin berterimakasih pada my receiver untuk amazing prompt'nya. Aku sebenarnya telah merencanakan untuk menulis fanfic Domestic!AU, tapi malah memilih menulis ini dan membuatnya sangat buruk untuk ukuran fanfic genre Domestic. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih untuk para mods untuk dukungan dan kesabaran luar biasa mereka. Aku sangat menikmati waktuku dalam menulis ini, dan aku yakin aku akan merasa hampa saat exchange ini berakhir, jadi kalau kalian ingin berkunjung dan mengobrol denganku saat masa reveal tiba, maka aku akan sangat senang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N**

 **Hello dears...**

Welcome to my third transfic^^

I can't believe this... this is already my third! *silent_screaaam*

Seperti biasa dears, aku balik kesini dengan mini transfic dengan main pair Chanbaek. Dan kali ini genrenya fluff-agegap-drama dan aku udah dapet ijin translate dari author asilnya ya. **Alasan aku buat translate ff ini adalah... karena menurutku ini ff agegap paling bagus yang pernah aku baca dears.**

 **Semoga aku disini bisa menterjemahkan dengan baik dan dimengerti sama kalian semua :))**

 **See you in the first chapter... ^^**

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	2. Chapter 2

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

 **(Kalau Polisi Bertanya)**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Masaringo**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu untuk seorang tetangga yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

.

.

 **Part 1**

"Kau tau bukan begitu cara menggunakannya, kan?" Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melihat kearah temannya yang tengah bertengger di jendela.

"Memangnya bagaimana?"

"OK, pertama-tama, kau seharusnya menunggu sampai malam. Untuk melihat _bintang-bintang_ yang sesungguhnya?"

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu." Baekhyun akhirnya membalikkan badan menatap temannya, memberinya senyum sekilas sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada teleskop baru yang ia dapatkan.

Dan Luhan menganga akan hal itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk membelikanmu teleskop itu, di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku tidak _memintanya_ , aku _menyarankan_ , Lu." Jawabnya sambil mengatur salah satu tombol yang terletak di samping alat itu, dan bersorak riang saat gambar didepannya berubah menjadi lebih fokus.

"Kemarilah! Lihat." Ia berteriak bersemangat sampai akhirnya Luhan duduk di sebelahnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Sambil bergeser dari tempatnya untuk membiarkan Luhan melihat melalui celah lubang teleskop, Baekhyun praktis gemetar karena sangat bersemangat saat ia menunggu komentar dari temannya.

Hening.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _What the hell_ , apa yang harusnya kulihat?"

Baek memutar bola matanya jengkel, mendorong anak laki-laki satunya untuk bergeser dan memposisikan dirinya didepan baby kesayangannya ( _re:teleskop_ ).

"Itu adalah sebuah kamar, idiot." Baekhyun lalu melihat lagi menggunakan teleskop, dan menyengir nakal.

"Iyaa! aku juga sudah menebaknya. Dan pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa teleskopmu ditujukan ke arah sebuah kamar."

"Well, itu bukan hanya sekedar kamar." Ia menjawab dengan pelan, sambil mendorong kasurnya mendekat ke jendela.

"Kau tau. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau kita akan mempunyai tetangga baru. Perusahaan pemindah barang datang pagi tadi, jadi harusnya tetangga kita datang saat ini. Itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu."

Campuran antara ekspresi horor dan sedikit tidak tertarik tercetak jelas di raut wajah Luhan ketika ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, biar aku perjelas. Kau... memangilku untuk datang secepat mungkin demi kau... untuk memata-matai tetangga barumu?"

Baekhyun lalu merebahkan punggungnya di kasur, melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Bukan memata-matai istilahnya, kalau aku cuma sekedar _penasaran._ "

"Ya, coba saja katakan itu pada juri di persidangan."

"Ayolah, Lu!" Ia lalu bergelayut pada lengan temanya dan memberinya tatapan puppy eyes. "Jangan seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin melihat dan mengenal mereka! Kita tidak pernah mendapatkan tetangga baru disekitar sini!"

Ia bisa melihat Luhan mulai luluh, ia lalu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Rupanya ia masih memiliki teman terbaiknya di kehidupan kecilnya.

"Dan katakan padaku. Kenapa kau tidak pergi kerumahnya, mengetuk pintunya dan mengatakan ' _Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun, tetangga depan rumahmu yang menyebalkan, senang berkenalan denganmu!_ ' kau taulah, cara berkenalan layaknya orang normal."

"Sejak kapan aku normal?"

"Ugh... menjijikkan."

Suara sebuah mobil yang mendekat dan berhenti i depan rumah itu membuatnya menarik diri dari Luhan, memusatkan perhatiannya pada teleskopnya dan menyesuaikannya untuk mendapatkan gambar yang fokus pada pintu belakang mobil yang-ternyata-adalah-sebuah-taksi yang terbuka.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat ia menunggu, sambil berdoa dalam hati karena akhirnya ia mendapat tetangga yang baik. Bukan seorang yang tua, seperti wanita yang pernah tinggal di rumah itu sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Seorang yang keren. Mungkin seseorang yang bisa menjadi temannya.

"Oh," anak laki-laki itu memekik ketika akhirnya ia melihat siapa yang berada dalam taksi. Ia tidak kecewa. Dibawah tumpukan tas usang yang tertutup dan beberapa kotak box, ia melihat _nya._ Tinggi. Jauh lebih tinggi darinya (well, dia masih dalam pertumbuhan, _diamlah Lu_ ). Punggung lebar, kaki-kaki panjang.

Kotak-kotak box itu hampir menutup seluruh wajahnya, tapi ia masih bisa melihat garis rahang yang tegas, beberapa helai rambut cokelat tampak mengintip dari bawah topi _baseball_ nya. Kemudian laki-laki itu berjalan kearah depan rumah itu, meletakkan barang-barangnya di lantai sebelum mengambil kunci di belakang kantongnya.

Dan Baekhyun lupa caranya bernapas. Ok, mungkin itu terlihat sedikit dramatis. Tapi laki-laki itu punya senyum yang sangat manis. Terlihat, sangat cerah, dengan deretan gigi yang sempurna. Layaknya sebuah senyum iklan pasta gigi.

" _Oh_. Dia... sangat imut."

"Apa? Coba kulihat." Luhan mendorongnya menyingkir dengan tidak pelan, lalu melihat kebawah. "Dia sudah tua." Ia menyimpulkan setelah beberapa saat, membaringkan dirinya kembali ke kasur Baek dan balik ke mood awal sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

"Ia tidak tua." Adalah respon marah untuk kata-kata Luhan. _Beraninya_ di memanggil Laki-laki Imut itu tua?

"Ia terlihat seperti? Sembilan belasan tahun? Dan itu tua."

Baekhyun lalu mendengus jengkel sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Oh, apa menurutmu dia disini untuk berkuliah? Kita tidak berbeda jauh kurasa."

"Aku jelas-jelas tau akan hal itu saja, hanya sebatas pengetahuanku Baek. Tapi, ya mungkin. Laki-laki satunya membawa setumpuk buku-buku."

Laki-laki lain? Ia berbalik kembali ke jendelanya, dan ya, ada seorang laki-laki lain. Perbedaan postur mereka terlihat konyol menurutnya. Yang mana si Laki-laki Imut berbadan tinggi dan ramping dan banyak tersenyum, sementara satunya lebih pendek, mungkin hampir sama dengan tinggi badan Luhan, barang-barangnya tertata rapi di teras saat ia melihat rumah itu dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Mereka terlihat baik. Apakah menurutmu mereka mau berteman dengan kita?"

Luhan mendengus dengan tidak elit, "Mengapa mereka mau berteman denganmu? Kau sungguh membosankan."

"Aku tidak!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum memicingkan matanya. "Dan kau juga membosankan. Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri sebagai teman baikku, jadi kurasa kita sepaket."

"Aku hanya menyebutku _satu-satunya_ temanmu Baek." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertatapan dengannya. "Tapi serius, mereka anak kuliahan. Kau masih anak-anak. Aku rasa mereka tidak akan tertarik untuk berteman denganmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Lu. Kau disini untuk ulang tahunku, ingat? Dan itu sudah seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah tiga belas tahun."

"Masih bayi," Luhan _sing song_ dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

"Kau hanya setahun lebih sebulan lebih tua dariku. Diamlah!" Baekhyun menyahut.

"Ah... anak-anak jaman sekarang... tidak mau menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya."

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada teman terbaiknya, teleskop dan tetangga barunya untuk sementara waktu terlupakan.

.

.

.

Ini tidak berlangsung lama, saat malamnya ia kembali ingat dengan barang kesukaannya. Dengan lelah ia membaringkan dirinya di kasur, hampir tertidur, tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari rumah tetangganya membuatnya beranjak dari kasurnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu-satunya ruangan bercahaya di rumah itu. Jendela mereka berjarak cukup dekat untuk dapat melihat ruangan di rumah itu dengan jelas.

Dan itu membutuhkan beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan ketika ia sadar, Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan semangatnya.

Nampaknya, sebuah box jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara itu. Dan disana, berdiri si Laki-laki Imut di tengah kekacauan sebuah ruangan, yang nampaknya adalah kamar barunya. Ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas saat ini, rambutnya yang tidak tertata dan memakai baju usang yang nampak sobek-sobek dan semua penampilan lainnya. Dan pemandangan itu terasa nyaman untuknya, entahlah itu terasa aneh. Hanya saja pemandangan itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihatnya.

Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya kembali ke kasurnya malam itu, setelah merasa seolah-olah ia mengetahui beberapa hal baru tentang tetangganya, ia merasa bersyukur karena meminta Luhan untuk memberinya teleskop untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya waktu itu.

.

.

.

Itu telah menjadi semacam kegiatan rutin setelah malam itu. Setiap hari setelah ia pulang sekolah, Baekhyun akan melemparkan barang-barangnya di samping kasur, mengeluarkan PR'nya dan menyiapkannya di kasur, dimana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

Ia akan menunggu sampai jam 6, dimana si Laki-laki Imut pulang ke rumahnya. Dan PR'nya akan terlupakan saat itu tiba (lagipula ia juga bukan tipe siswa yang cemerlang di kelasnya), Baekhyun akan menghabiskan beberapa jam kedepannya hanya untuk melihat tetangganya.

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memata-matai, itu yang selalu ia katakan saat Luhan menanyakan topik itu. Ia hanya penasaran, hanya itu. Apa yang tidak ia katakan adalah, betapa ia menikmati kegiatannya itu. Tidak hanya mengetahui beberapa hal baru tentang laki-laki itu (dan tentang Laki-laki Satunya, kadang-kadang saat ia ngobrol di kamar teman satu rumahnya), ia juga merasakan perasaan aneh dimana ia merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

Luhan tidak bisa menghabiskan setiap siang di rumahnya, dan dengan ibunya yang bekerja sampai malam hampir setiap harinya, membuatnya kesepian. Dan sekarang keadaan menjadi lebih baik, menurutnya. Setidaknya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan saat kau tertidur dengan memikirkan seorang teman baru berada dekat denganmu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mempunyai hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan itu tidak sepenuhnya tidak biasa lagi baginya. Ya itu hal biasa, nyatanya, istilah **tidak biasa** disini adalah karena hari ini adalah **Sabtu**. Hari Sabtu harusnya tidak menjadi hari yang menyebalkan. Tapi Luhan memiliki janji dengan dokter, dan ibunya telah pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari beberapa jam yang lalu. Terlebih lagi, si Laki-laki Imut sangat sibuk sepanjang siang ini, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat di kamarnya.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk tetap di kasurnya, masih dengan piyamanya sambil meratapi kegalauannya, ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu lantai bawah terbuka. Biasanya ia akan segera turun dan menyapa ibunya, bahkan membantunya membawakan barang bawaan saat ia merasa dibutuhkan.

Tapi saat ini moodnya sedang hancur, dan ia tidak berencana untuk keluar kamar dalam waktu dekat.

Dan tentu saja, rencananya terganggu ketika ibunya memanggilnya dari ujung tangga. Ia ingin mengabaikannya, mungkin pura-pura tidur sampai ibunya menyadari maksudnya. Tapi ada sesuatu dari nada bicara ibunya yang membuatnya sadar kalau kata panggilannya untuk turun bukanlah permintaan, melainkan sebuah perintah.

Mungkin Mrs. Zhang yang tinggal di seberang jalan mengunjunginya lagi. Yixing biasanya datang dengannya, dan ia tidak keberatan ditemani laki-laki itu saat ini.

Apa yang tidak ia duga adalah melihat _nya_ di tengah dapurnya. Baekhyun berdiri membeku ditengah pintu dapur, tangannya masih berada di rambutnya yang berantakan. Si Laki-laki Imut berada di sana. Si Laki-laki Imut ada di _dapurnya_ , _mengobrol_ dan _tertawa_ dan bernafas. Di _dapurnya_. Dengan _ibunya_.

"Oh disana kau rupanya!" ia terkaget dari lamunannya karena kata-kata ibunya, ia hanya mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya diseret untuk berdiri di depan si Laki-laki Imut.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin ia masih hidup dan sadar, dan ini memang benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin ia telah membenturkan kepalanya dan mengakibatkan gegar otak. Atau mungkin ia sudah meninggal.

"Ini adalah anakku Baekhyun yang kuceritakan padamu. Ia genap tiga belas tahun bulan lalu. Bukankah ia imut?"

"Ya. Sangat imut."

Tidak. Ia masih hidup. Dan ini benar-benar terjadi. Dalam pikirannya, ia tidak mungkin akan bisa mempunyai suara seperti yang dimiliki si Laki-laki Imut. Suaranya sangat rendah dan dalam. Seperti cokelat yang meleleh atau apalah itu.

Kekagetannya hampir membuatnya lupa kalau tidak hanya ibunya yang mengatakan kalau ia imut, tapi laki-laki itu juga menyebutnya imut. Kalau ia belum mati, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan.

"Dan ini Chanyeol. Dia dan teman serumahnya Kyungsoo pindah ke rumah seberang beberapa minggu yang lalu, kau ingat?"

Chanyeol. _Chanyeol_. Nama si Laki-laki Imut adalah _Chanyeol_. Dan entah kenapa itu terkesan sangat cocok, menurutnya.

Ekspresi si Laki-laki Im- Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedikit menyesal.

"Maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diriku lebih cepat. Tapi dengan urusan kuliah dan kepindahan..."

"Oh, jangan khawatir." Ibunya menyelanya. "Kami bertemu di supermarket." Ibunya menjelaskan, berbalik ke Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangannya pada beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun yang berdiri mencoba merapikannya dengan helaan nafas kesal.

Suara nyaring dari sebuah rekaman buruk nada dering ponsel memecah suasana sepi yang terjadi di dapur itu, yang mana berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari luka seumur hidupnya, yang mungkin mampu mengakibatkan perasaan malu yang berkepanjangan. Chanyeol permisi dari hadapan mereka sebelum mengambil ponselnya, membukanya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

Baekhyun tidak melewatkan ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba bersemangat saat menjawab teleponnya. Ia tidak melewatkan rasa tidak nyaman yang juga menyerang perutnya. Dan kemudian Chanyeol memberitahukan pada seorang yang tak dikenal itu, kalau ia sedang berada si dapur keluarga Byun, bahkan setelahnya, belum genap satu menit, terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Kyungsoo. Nama laki-laki lain itu adalah Kyungsoo. Teman satu rumah Chanyeol dan teman kecilnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Bukan karena ia pendek, jauh lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, tapi lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka senyumnya, terlihat bagus dan imut. Ia tidak suka caranya menatap pada Chanyeol. Dan terlebih ia tidak suka cara Chanyeol menatapnya balik.

Ia adalah seorang anak-anak di mata mereka, ia tau akan hal itu. Mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi teman, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaannya walaupun ia adalah anak kecil tetangganya. Ia merasa kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak berarti. Dan itu seolah-olah membuat rasa sakit di perutnya bertambah parah.

Ia telah berakhir. Kalau ia akan dianggap sebagai anak kecil, maka ia akan melakukan hal layaknya anak kecil. Ia meninggalkan dapur dengan lambaian tangan malasnya dan menggosokkan tangannya di rambutnya, lalu berlari ke tangga ketika ia yakin kalau ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Pintu kamarnya terbanting menutup saat ia akhirnya melompat ke kasurnya, ia mendengar samar suara ibunya yang meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Dan ia tidak peduli

Ia hampir saja tertidur -kemarahan dan perasaan membingungkan yang ia rasakan tadi membuatnya lelah, walaupun saat ini masih sangat sore di malam Minggu- ketika ia mendengar suara dari pintu depan yang tertutup.

Ia merangkak di kasurnya dan meraih teleskopnya, mengarahkannya ke bagian jalan yang terlihat dari jendelanya.

Dan disanalah mereka. Hanya mereka, dan saat ini mereka tengah bergandengan tangan. Si Laki-laki Imut tengah tertawa dan terlihat senang - dan juga jatuh cinta. Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di dadanya, dan ia mencoba untuk menelan ludah saat tenggorokannya tiba-tiba merasa sangat kering.

 _Oh_. Sebenarnya pemandangan itu menjelaskan beberapa hal. Dan itu lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang kita rasakan, ketika kita mengalami rasa sakit itu, Baekhyun selalu mempercayai hal ini.

Tau kalau kau sedang senang sampai tiba saat kau sedih. Tau kalau kau benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang sampai saat orang itu tidak ada disana untukmu lagi. Baekhyun telah mengalami beberapa pengalaman itu. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Ia belum menyadari kalau ia menyukai si Laki-laki Imut – sebagai kakak, tentunya – sampai pada saat laki-laki itu telah bersama orang lain. Ia tau kalau itu benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan kalaupun Chanyeol masih _single_ , ia juga belum tentu memiliki kesempatan.

Tapi ini berbeda. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang menggemaskan. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Mereka mampu mempertahankan hubungan mereka, disamping fakta tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita-wanita tua di lingkungan itu (termasuk ibunya).

Baekhyun, juga ingin membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

Sambil menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya, ia mencoba untuk terlelap, dengan perasaan lebih kesepian dibandingkan beberapa bulan terakhir yang ia lalui.

.

.

.

"Kau, benar-benar mengerjaiku kan!"

Baekhyun melompat dari kasurnya untuk menghindari lemparan sesuatu – yang nampaknya adalah beberapa sepatu – dari teman terbaiknya.

" _Lagi dan lagi?_ Byun Baekhyun aku bersumpah kalau sampai kita hampir terlambat lagi, aku-!"

"Sebentar lagi, ya? Ia hampir selesai."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?" Luhan mengomel sambil memungut buku-buku Baekhyun yang tercecer di lantai kedalam tasnya. "Kau tau kan kalau ibumu akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau terus melakukan hal ini?"

Hening.

Dan itu sebenarnya adalah cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari pertanyaannya, dari pada ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Dan Baekhyun _selalu_ punya jawaban konyol/ tidak masuk akal itu.

Luhan lalu berdiri di belakang temannya, melihat pemandangan diluar jendela yang mengarah ke rumah tetangganya. Yang sebenarnya tampak jelas, sangat jelas tanpa teleskop. Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja Baekhyun, seorang yang melodramatis (dan sedikit mengerikan) menggunakan alat itu untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Tidak lama kemudian, Luhan melihat ke sebuah ruangan yang menarik perhatiannya dan dengan cepat menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya, berbalik menjauh sebelum melempar Baekhyun dengan beberapa barang disana.

"Apa kau bercanda Baek? Dasar byuntae! Dia sedang telanjang!" ia berlari mendekat, sambil gemetaran dan menepuk lengan Baekhyun sampai anak itu meresponnya.

"Ia tidak telanjang!" ia menjawab dengan enteng dan kembali ke teleskopnya. "Ia hanya tidak memakai kaosnya. Ia tengah mencoba mencari salah satu kaosnya, yang tidak berada di tumpukan pakaian kotor di dekat pintu kamarnya selama 15 menitan ini. Ia benar-benar menggemaskan. Cukup menghibur kalau kau ingin tau."

Ia tidak benar-benar serius kan? Luhan benar-benar bingung antara harus tertawa terbahak-bahak atau dengan kasar menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Menyeret Baekhyun tepat di rambutnya. Ya... inilah yang selalu ia rasakan ketika ia tengah bersama dengan Baekhyun, teman terbaiknya.

"Haruskah aku menelpon polisi dan menceritakan pada mereka kalau seorang byuntae berusia tiga-belas-tahun sedang menguntit tetangganya yang tengah telanjang?"

Baekhyun terkikik mengejek. Benar-benar mengejek. Sungguh tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua.

"Kau juga melihatnya. Aku yakin polisi juga akan memborgolmu juga."

Well, akhirnya Luhan paham. Ia tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya dipenjara hanya untuk pemandangan dada telanjang - cukup panjang yang tidak normal - dari seorang laki-laki. Lagipula mereka akan terlambat kesekolah, _lagi_.

"Oke, terserah. Kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamar dalam 2 menit, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa menatap tubuh telanjang si Laki-laki Imut kapanpun kau mau."

Dan Baekhyun berbalik setelah mendengarnya, yang mana termasuk rekor untuk Luhan, lalu anak itu mulai mencari sepatunya. Seperti biasa.

"Dia _Chanyeol_ , Lu. Bukan si Laki-laki Imut."

"Ya, aku tau Baek. Kau telah membicarakan hal tentang Chanyeol selama tiga bulanan ini. Aku rasa aku tidak akan mampu melupakan namanya. Dan, aku juga pernah berbicara dengannya. Kau juga kan. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Sekarang bisakah kau bergegas?"

Baekhyun lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dari tangan Luhan, keluar kamar tanpa melihat kearahnya.

.

.

.

Omelan Luhan makin hari makin menjadi. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia melihat Chanyeol saat ia secara teknis sedang tidak berpakaian lengkap? Laki-laki itu menggemaskan, itu saja. Ia terlihat menggemaskan saat murung dan terlihat seperti anak anjing terbuang saat ia tidak dapat menemukan pakaian-pakaiannya. (sudah lima kali dalam seminggu ini, hanya minggu ini. Bukan berarti Baekhyun menghitungnya, oke)

Lagipula, bukan hanya Luhan saja yang bisa berkomentar. Baekhyun juga salah satu orang yang harus berhadapan dengan cara teman idiotnya menatap ke arah tetangga-seberang-jalan (yang juga sedikit idiot).

Benar saja, setiap saat Luhan berdekatan dengan Yixing (yang mana mereka berdua hampir menjadi teman-yang-sangat-dekat, dan teman sebangku, dan lainnya), Luhan terlihat sangat... memerah? Dan hal yang tidak membantu adalah ketika Yixing juga nampak mempunyai ekspresi aku-juga-menyukaimu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun juga memiliki masalah lebih penting berkaitan dengan cinta pertama-remaja yang sungguh bodoh itu.

Katakanlah masalah itu adalah saat ia dengan santai berjalan dan memutuskan keluar dari rumahnya. Dan Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum berjalan mendekat, dan Baekhyun menahan diri untuk berkomentar kalau akhirnya Chanyeol telah berhasil menemukan kaos yang tepat untuk dipakai. _Komentar itu terdengar tidak sopan, oke._

Satu hal tentang Chanyeol adalah, fakta kalau dia terlalu baik. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa terus dan melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman serumahnya (read:pacar?) yang secara sopan mengabaikannya. Tidak, ia harus menjadi bersinar secerah matahari dan berteman dengan siapapun.

Chanyeol telah mengetahui nama orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan Luhan yang tinggal di desa sebelah, dan mencoba untuk sedikit mengobrol setiap saat mereka bertemu. Layaknya seorang yang ramah dan baik.

Dan _tidak_ , Baekhyun _tidak_ bermaksud menjadi seorang yang judes. Itu sebenarnya karena Chanyeol yang telah membuatnya tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kalau itu sungguh mengganggumu, kau harusnya bicara dengannya," Luhan berkata saat mereka makan siang, dan Yixing mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ia sudah punya pacar yang imut dirumahnya. Dan kaulah orang yang mengatakan, kalau ia tidak akan menginginkan seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Dia tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku. Tujuh!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunjukkan jarinya, memberikan ekspresi cemberut di samping piring makan siangnya.

"Well, dia sebenarnya sekitar 6 tahun lebih 6 bulanan? Tiga bulan? Tidak terlalu jauh," Yixing tersenyum padanya dengan dimple di pipinya dan raut wajah optimisnya. Baekhyun sungguh merasa sangat mual.

Sementara Luhan terkikik ke arah taksirannya, dan Yixing merona dengan manisnya. Bicara tentang kegilaan bodoh yang harus diselesaikan. Ia meninggalkan meja itu sebelum remaja yang tengah berlovely-dovey itu menghancurkan mood makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sungguh, itu hanya, saat itu hampir tengah malam, dan tidak biasanya ia mendengar suara yang keras dari tetangganya. Jadi Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain melihatnya. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat di depan jendelanya sungguh... tidak beres, bisa disebut demikian.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya sangat tenang dan dapat menguasai emosinya, saat ini tengah menggerutu sambir mondar-mandir di rumahnya dari ruangan Chanyeol ke kamarnya, sambil memungut beberapa barang dengan acak dan melemparnya ke koper terbuka di atas kasurnya. Chanyeol juga terlihat tengah bosan mengikutinya, lalu ia duduk di lengan kursinya sambil mendengarkan alasan dari teman serumahnya. Well, itu terdengar seperti alasan yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dari tempat dimana Baekhyun berdiri.

Ia tidak mengerti. Karena seberapa besar usahanya untuk mengurangi waktunya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan teleskopnya, ia masih saja cukup tau kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah pasangan yang bahagia. Mereka bahan tidak sering bertengkar, dan yang ia lihat saat ini di depan matanya, terlihat bukan seperti sebuah pertengkaran. Melainkan sebuah akhir.

Dan tebakannya sepertinya benar, terlihat seperti itu, karena tidak sampai satu jam setelahnya Kyungsoo berhenti, dengan canggung berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang terihat letih, sebelum menutup kopernya. Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah, dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol duduk disana selama sejam setelahnya, sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

Dan pemandangan gelap pun terlihat, tak ada satu gerakan pun yang dapat terlihat.

Lagi.

Sepanjang hari, sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah sampai sore sekali, ia menunggu. Untuk sesuatu, apapun itu, untuk terjadi. Ia tau kalau yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang kekanakan, tapi ia tidak tahan membayangkan Chanyeol yang sendirian di kamarnya, dengan raut ekspresi yang terlihat lebih serius dari yang pernah ia lihat, jauh di pikiran Baekhyun. Itu sungguh terasa salah.

Kebetulan, ia tidaklah satu-satunya yang merasakan hal itu. Saat ibunya memberitahunya saat makan malam, berbisik padanya seolah-olah mereka tidak hanya berdua saja di rumah itu. Wanita-wanita tua di sekitar rumahnya tengah menggosipkan kalau laki-laki bermata bulat tetangga mereka telah meninggalkan rumah itu di tengah malam sambil membawa koper, dan bagaimana si laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tengah mengunci dirinya di rumah dan membolos kuliah.

Dan lebih baik seperti itu, ibunya memberi tahunya. Mereka tidak membutuhkan pasangan seperti _mereka_ di lingkungan yang baik-baik di sekitar mereka. Dan jika saja ibunya _tau_.

.

.

.

Malam itu pun tidak ada bedanya.

Sebuah tekanan tidak menyenangkan ia rasakan di dadanya, dan ia tidak dapat menebak dengan tepat apa alasannya.

Luhan sangat membantu seperti biasanya, yang mana artinya ia sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Baek. Dia tidak peduli padamu. Sama sekali. Kenapa kau?"

Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia membutuhkan seorang teman yang lebih baik.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol hanya sedikit tau tentang keberadaannya? Itu bukan berarti kalau Baekhyun tidak punya hak untuk mengkhawatirkannya kan. Paling tidak sebagai teman.

"Karena, terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat. Bahkan ia tidak tersenyum Lu. Kau tau kan betapa anehnya itu?"

"Hal buruknya adalah, ya sebenarnya aku tau. Pacarnya telah putus dengannya kan? Bagaimana kau bisa berharap kalau ia akan bersenang-senang dengan hal itu?"

Ia lalu menyadari akan hal itu. Ia tau kalau sebuah hubungan seperti itu akan sulit, ia telah mendengar dari banyak orang tentang patah hati. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat secara langsung atau dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Bicara tentang hubungan," Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya saat hening mulai menyerang beberapa saat dan mungkin Baekhyun lupa kalau dirinya tengah berbicara dengan Luhan lewat telepon, "Aku berencana untuk mengajak Xing berkencan minggu depan. Menurutmu-?"

Dan setelahnya sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

.

.

Hal tidak berjalan lebih baik setelahnya.

Ok, mungkin lebih baik. Chanyeol telah bangkit dari mengurung dirinya, kembali kuliah, meninggalkan rumah untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tapi tetap saja masih ada aura kesedihan di sekitarnya, yang sama sekali tidak meninggalkan dirinya untuk sejenak beristirahat. Chanyeol sekarang berpapasan dengan Baekhyun setiap hari, ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya atau ke teman Baekhyun, atau bahkan menyapa. Ia terlihat seolah-olah tengah terjebak dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

Dan itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus melihat senyuman itu lagi sebelum ia terlambat.

Tapi masalahnya adalah, ia tidak tau _bagaimana_. Karena sekarismatik atau seramah apapun yang bisa Baekhyun coba, masih tetap ada kemungkinan 0 persen untuk dirinya gagal melakukan hal tersebut. Ia tidak akan langsung menyerang laki-laki itu saat ia membuang sampah (yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan, ngomong-ngomong, dan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari memikirkannya), dan muncullah berbagai macam pertanyaan di pikirannya dari hari ke hari.

Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya tentu saja. Tapi hal itu juga tidak akan menghentikannya, seperti yang ia katakan beberapa saat yang lalu, meskipun ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun ingin tau kenapa. Kenapa mereka putus? Apa yang membuat pasangan yang terlihat sempurna, pasangan yang membuat marah para wanita-wanita tua kolot yang ada di lingkungan itu dengan menjadi _pasangan yang terlalu imut_ , putus begitu saja.

Dan, sambil ia duduk di kasurnya dan melihat Laki-Laki Imutnya menangis di bantalnya, semua hal yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah cara yang bisa membuat senyum paling hangat dari laki-laki paling mengesankan yang pernah ia temui, kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang baik untuk meratapi kesedihan. Saat ini tengah hujan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, payungnya setengah rusak, dan ia mempunyai setumpuk PR yang tidak bisa ia tunda lagi. Dan seolah itu belum mampu merusak suasana siangnya, teman terbaiknya baru saja mengusirnya untuk menonton film. Sendiri. Yang dikatakan dengan serius oleh Luhan kalau itu bukanlah kencan, tapi nyatanya terlihat hampir seperti kencan. _Dan juga_ , Chanyeol telah sibuk sejak pagi itu. Ya, benar-benar luar biasa.

Dan kemudian ia mendengar sesuatu. Ringikan sangat pilu, hampir tidak terdengar karena suara hujan yang sangat lebat.

Baekhyun lalu berhenti dan mencoba mendengarkan lagi.

Ia hampir saja percaya kalau yang ia dengar hanyalah imajinasi, saat ia mendengar suara itu lagi.

Di ujung jalan, ada sebuah box, terlihat hampir hancur. Tertulis tulisan hitam " _Adopsilah aku_ " di bagian samping box, dan itu cukup membuatnya penasaran.

Sambil menunduk untuk melihat isi dalam box, hatinya sakit saat ia melihat seekor anak anjing, sangat kecil dan itu akan sangat muat dalam tasnya. Dengan bulu cokelat yang basah, dan si kecil itu tengah menggigil tanpa henti. Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya dan memeluknya, menutupnya dengan jaketnya untuk membuatnya hangat.

Dalam pikirannya, apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang adalah mirip seperti hal yang sering dilakukan oleh tokoh utama dalam anime yang sering Luhan sangkal, pura-pura tidak pernah melihatnya, yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Dan untuk sekarang mengeringkan tubuh anak anjing itu, dan membuatnya hangat adalah hal yang lebih penting.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi yang berlebihan selesai, yang mana membuat dirinya tampak lebih bersih (dan lebih basah), ada beberapa hal yang harus ia pikirkan.

Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya, si anak anjing itu sekarang sudah kering dan sedang mengibaskan ekornya, berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan," ia berkata gemas sambil menggaruk perut binatang itu. "Bagaimana mugkin ada orang yang berniat membuangmu?"

Si anak anjing tidak menjawabnya (untungnya, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun beranggapan kalau dirinya hampir saja gila), tapi binatang itu tampak bersorak dengan semangat.

"Kau harus kupanggil siapa, huh?" ia terkikik sejenak, "Oh! Park Byun terdengar bagus, bagaimana menurutmu?" si anak anjing lalu mendongak ke arahnya. "Ya, kau benar. Itu akan terdengar sangat aneh memanggilmu dengan nama itu di depan ibu. Bagaimana kalau Mr. PB? Kau menyukainya?"

Si anak anjing mengusap hidungnya dengan kaki depannya, "Aku menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan, Mr PB... sekarang ikut aku, kucarikan kau makanan."

Well, mungkin dia memang seperti itu, nyatanya ia adalah seorang laki-laki paling menyedihkan di dunia. Luhan tidak akan membiarkannya hidup bertahun-tahun kalau ia tau kalau Baekhyun menamai anjingnya dengan nama taksirannya. Tapi paling tidak anjingnya terlihat tidak keberatan akan hal itu, jadi semua yang ia bisa lakukan adalah untuk membiarkan semua berjalan begitu saja.

Hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya, yang mana baru ia sadari, adalah fakta bahwa ibunya adalah penguasa mutlak, yang punya rasa suka sangat sedikit terhadap binatang kecil, imut, dan jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan bayi barunya untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Dan semua itu terangkum dalam sebuah, "Apa yang _benda_ itu lakukan di rumahku?!" dan suara itu menggema di ruangannya, Baekhyun berdiri di depan anak anjingnya dengan posesif.

"Aku menemukannya di luar. Di dalam hujan. Dan namanya Mr PB dan kita akan mengadopsinya."

Dan ibunya berbicara remeh padanya. Remeh. "Tidak akan. Aku ingin itu keluar dari rumahku malam ini."

"Tapi bu!"

"Tidak ada 'tapi' Baek. Kita tidak akan memelihara binatang itu."

"Tapi aku ingin merawatnya! Dan dia terlihat sangat patuh, lihatlah!"

Dan tepat pada saat itu, Mr PB memutuskan untuk melegakan dirinya tepat di sofa, yang mana sangat mengejutkan Baekhyun, yang tengah berdiri terkagum-kagum (dan merasa sangat terkhianati oleh seorang yang ia harap dapat menggantikan Luhan sebagai teman terbaiknya).

"Baekhyun," suara tenang ibunya adalah hal paling mengerikan yang dapat ia bayangkan, "Keluarkan itu dari rumahku sebelum kau juga harus mencari tempat untuk tinggal."

Ia lalu berusaha untuk menggendong anak anjing itu, sepenuhnya sadar kalau mungkin ibunya juga akan menepati janjinya.

"Paling tidak biarkan aku bertanya apakah ada orang yang mau mengadopsinya, please?"

Dan setelahnya ia langsung pergi kerumah Luhan. Karena, yeah, ia sejujurnya tidak punya banyak orang lain untuk ditanyai kan?

Tapi rumah Luhan terlalu kecil, dan tidak peduli betapa keras Yixing terisak di lengannya, itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau ayahnya sangat alergi dengan binatang dan ia juga tidak bisa mengadopsinya. Setelah meyakinkan Yixing kalau binatang itu akan baik-baik saja, memastikan kalau tidak akan ada orang yang menyakiti Mr PB, Baekhyun membawa dirinya untuk pulang kembali kerumah, sambil mencoba memikirkan beberapa cara untuk menyelundupkan anak anjing itu ke kamarnya tanpa diketahui oleh ibunya.

Kemudian, ia melihat Chanyeol. Ia tengah duduk di kursi ayunannya di teras, terlihat kesepian dan kelelahan, juga terlihat membutuhkan sebuah pelukan. Anak anjing itu menyadarinya juga, sesaat kemudian ia berontak dari gendongan Baekhyun dan berlari kearah Chanyeol.

Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan si giant, mendongak kearahnya sebelum membau'nya dengan sangat penasaran. Chanyeol terlihat terhibur dengan makhluk kecil itu, garis kerutan di dahinya nampak menghilang untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan ini, lalu dengan cepat ia mengangkat anak anjing itu. Ia tengah membelai kepala anak anjing itu ketika Baekhyun tiba di sampingnya, merasa sedikit malu.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki tetangga baru! Apakah dia milikmu, Baek?"

Membutuhkan beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari kalau sebuah pertanyaan baru saja dilontarkan untuknya, ia lebih fokus pada kenyataan kalau Chanyeol sedang berbicara padanya, tersenyum, dan bernafas didekatnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan ini.

"Oh! Well. Bisa disebut demikian. Aku memungutnya hari ini, tapi ibuku tidak akan membiarkanku memeliharanya."

"Sungguh menyedihkan. Dia sangat menggemaskan, iya kan." Chanyeol yang terlihat benar-benar perhatian, terlihat menggemaskan juga, tapi itu terlihat tidak sopan untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. "Apa dia punya nama?"

"Mr PB." Baekhyun menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, "Ia menyukainya."

"Mr PB? Semacam Mr _Peanut Butter_? Sungguh imut. Benar-benar cocok dengannya." Chanyeol terkikik.

Baekhyun hampir saja mau mengkoreksinya, ketika ia menyadari kalau itu sungguh tidak mungkin baginya untuk memberi tahu kalau nama anjingnya adalah kemungkinan nama pasangan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya, Mr _Peanut Butter_ terdengar bagus, menurutnya. Terdengar seperti seorang berumur lima tahun menamai anjingnya, yang sungguh tidak membantu dirinya untuk terkesan dewasa, tapi saat ini tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan selain menerima hal itu.

Chanyeol saat ini tengah mengelus dagu anak anjing itu, dan pemandangan itu terlihat seperti foto di cover majalah lifestyle. Terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Mungkin... kau bisa mengadopsinya, hyung?" Chanyeol melihat kearahnya dengan terkejut, dan Baekhyun berusaha meluruskan yang ia katakan. "Maksudku, kau tidak harus! Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk dengan kuliah dan hal lain! Seekor anjing butuh tanggung jawab yang tinggi juga. Maaf."

Chanyeol tertawa. Suara indah dan rendah itu menghipnotis tubuh Baekhyun, suasana nyata dan sempurna untuk versi palsu yang telah sering ia lihat lewat teleskopnya.

"Well, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari teman serumah..." Baekhyun akan senang hati menawarkan diri, serius. Tapi mungkin ibunya tidak akan mengijinkannya. "Tapi ya, baiklah. Kenapa tidak."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Kau akan mengadopsinya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kembali, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau pecahan hatinya telah menyatu kembali. "Ya, tentu kalau kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Dan kau bisa datang mengunjungi Mr PB kapanpun kau mau. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Apakah ini... sebuah undangan untuk menemui dua orang favoritnya kapanpun yang ia mau?

"Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu, dan jika kau mau, kau bisa membantuku merawatnya?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir ia akan bisa sesenang ini

"Ok, setuju."

.

.

.

Ia tidak akan mengatakan kalau itu bohong. Lebih tepatnya...setengah bohong. Ia benar-benar bangun satu jam lebih awal untuk pergi menemui Mr PB sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kenyataannya, seberapa besar rasa sayang Baekhyun pada anak anjing itu, itu masih belum cukup untuk menyaingi perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Dan itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi sama sekali.

Ibunya telah memberinya tatapan tidak setuju saat ia buru-buru menyantap sarapannya, dan sangat bersemangat untuk keluar rumah. Ia tidak menyukai ide kalau anaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama tetangga semacam Chanyeol, walaupun ia sedikit tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun mempercayai laki-laki itu untuk merawat anak anjing kesayangannya. Meski begitu ia tidak mampu berkata apapun tentang hal itu. Ia telah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan anjing itu dan ternyata malah berakhir seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun merasa gugup dan khawatir pada dirinya. Ia tidak pernah tau apa yang harus dilakukan saat berkunjung. Bagaimana kalau tawaran Chanyeol hanyalah basa-basi saja? Ia tidak ingin terlihat begitu jelas, walau sebenarnya memang ia punya alasan untuk mengunjungi Mr PB.

Dan anak anjing itu biasanya dengan Chanyeol, dan ini telah jauh dari apa yang mungkin ia harapkan.

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu dengan senyuman yang langsung membuat kaki Baekhyun lemas, dan Mr PB nampak mengikutinya di belakang. Setelahnya ia menemukan dirinya dipersilakan masuk kedalam rumah, duduk di kursi sambil melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Ia merasakan sebuah pengalaman yang asing saat berada di dalam rumah itu. Ia tau benar rumah itu layaknya rumah sendiri, dari pengalamannya berjam-jam melihat lewat teleskop. Tapi tetap saja ada beberapa sisi yang tidak bisa dilihatnya waktu itu, dan itu membuatnya merasa seperti tengah berada didalam sebuah layar TV.

Dan ia juga tau. Ini adalah rumah yang cantik, ia sebenarnya sudah tau. Tapi ia telah melewatkan hal paling penting selama ini.

"Apakah ini milikmu?" ia ternganga, saat melihat rak demi rak koleksi kaset video game, tersusun rapi, dan ini adalah koleksi terlengkap dari video game yang pernah ia temui. Tidak termasuk toko video game tentunya. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah TV layar datar dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya.

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi, dengan sikat gigi di mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum padanya.

"Koleksi itu? Ya. Milikku yang paling berharga."

Dan fakta itu cukup untuk menghilangkan perasaan kurang nyaman yang dirasa Baekhyun sedari pagi tadi. Karena, jika ada hal yang diketahui dengan baik oleh Baekhyun, hal itu adalah video game. Salahkan pada Luhan, yang menyatakan dirinya pemain sejati video game, sebagai teman terbaiknya, dan dia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam setiap akhir pekan sejak berusia tujuh tahun belajar tahap demi tahap tentang video game. Dan ia sangat siap menghadapi ini.

"Bukankah itu Nintendo 64?" ia mendekat ke koleksi bersejarah itu, sambil mengagumi betapa terawatnya itu semua. Luhan akan benar-benar memberinya apapun hanya untuk berada di tempat ini.

"Ya, menarik kan?"

Chanyeolah yang menarik, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi mengatakan hal itu secara langsung akan terdengar mengerikan. Tidak termasuk seberapa gay'nya itu mungkin nantinya akan terdengar.

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana caramu merawatnya?"

Chanyeol bergumam dengan pasta gigi masih di mulutnya, terlihat terlalu menggemaskan dibanding laki-laki lain seusianya.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang seumuranmu akan tau akan hal itu."

" _Orang seumuranku_?" Baekhyun bergumam, "Luhan membuatku tau akan hal itu, dan terimakasih banyak. Aku mungkin lebih tau daripada _dirimu_."

Terdengar gelak tawa serak dari ruang kamar mandi. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyebutnya manis, ia mungkin akan sedikit tersinggung.

"Oh nak," _Nak_? Baekhyun tidak menyukai kemana ini akan berlanjut, "Aku telah bermain game bahkan sejak sebelum kau _lahir_. Tidak ada yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku."

"Mau bertaruh, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Sedikit keberaniannya akhirnya berakhir di pertarungan sengit Mario Kart. Baekhyun harus mengakui kalau Chanyeol cukup baik untuk laki-laki seusianya. Tidak sebaik dirinya, tentu.

Itu tidak terlihat akan berakhir sampai saat mereka mendengar suara ketukan yang sangat keras, diikuti dengan bunyi bel, yang mengingatkan Baekhyun kalau ia harus bersekolah. Dan mendengar suara dari teriakan Luhan, ia pasti sudah _sangat_ terlambat.

Chanyeol lalu beranjak mematikan game itu, sekilas melihat ke jamnya yang menunjukkan kalau mereka berdua memang benar-benar terlambat.

Berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Mr PB ternyata lebih berat dari yang ia kira, tapi janji untuk mengunjungi mereka lagi membuatnya cukup senang saat meninggalkan rumah itu, yang mana langsung ditarik dengan kasar oleh Luhan saat ia keluar dari pintu.

Ketika mereka telah berjalan beberapa blok, setelah mengurangi keterlambatannya, Luhan menginginkan sebuah jawaban. Ia langsung memekik saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya, sementara Yixing menepuk punggungnya memberinya ucapan selamat. Mulai dari sekarang, Yixinglah yang akan menjadi teman terbaiknya.

Setidaknya Yixing lebih memberi dukungan dari pada... pacarnya (Baekhyun tidak menanyakan tentang hal itu, tapi dilihat dari cara mereka berjalan dengan jari kelingking bertautan, sudah cukup menjelaskan), yang tengah sibuk mengomel kalau hal ini tidak akan ada yang berubah hanya dengan menghabiskan waktumu dengan taksiranmu.

Tapi tetap saja, tak ada alasan yang dapat membuatnya mengurangi senyum yang terukir di wajah Baekhyun seharian itu.

.

.

.

Ini baru beberapa hari semenjak ia pertama kali berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol, saat ia bangun terlambat. Tidak terlalu terlambat untuk pergi bersekolah, dan ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghabiskan sarapannya kalau ia ingin menghabiskan beberapa saat dulu untuk teman favoritnya.

Chanyeol telah memintanya untuk tidak memanggilnya 'hyung' beberapa hari setelah... pertemanan mereka, ia menyebutnya, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sesenang itu. Nampaknya Chanyeol memiliki masalah dengan usianya, dengan menjadi pemain game di usianya yang mana selalu dikelilingi remaja seusia Baekhyun, dan juga ia tidak berjiwa 'hyung'. Itu bagus, menurutnya. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih dekat dengannya.

Ia muncul di rumah Chanyeol dengan sepotong roti tawar di mulutnya, yang mana langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari yang lebih tua.

"Hanya itukah sarapanmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, dengan mulut yang penuh, dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Ok, kemarilah. Minumlah." Ia memberinya sebuah cangkir. "Kau suka kopi? Tunggu, bolehkah kau minum kopi? Bukankah kopi...buruk untuk pertumbuhan anak?"

Baekhyun lalu memberinya tatapan sangat tajam, sambil menghabiskan rotinya, "Aku bukan anak-anak. Berikan padaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Dan ingin menyapa Mr PB. Bukan masalah besar," ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jelas itu masalah. Kau tidak akan bisa belajar dengan benar kalau kau tidak sarapan." Chanyeol membantahnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, diam-diam merasa senang mengetahui fakta kalau Chanyeol terdengar sedikit perhatian padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika Baekhyun akan mengalihkan pembicaraan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau datang untuk sarapan?"

Ia tidak salah mendengar kan, "Apa?"

"Kalau kau mau, tentunya!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bercerita kalau ibumu biasanya berangkat lebih awal darimu, jadi kurasa..." ia mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya. "Lagipula ku terbiasa membuat sarapan untuk dua orang."

Baekhyun menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung berkata 'ya' dan terlihat begitu jelas, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Ya, tentu. Aku mau."

"Baguslah."

.

.

.

Dan itu menjadi kebiasaan setelahnya.

Tiap pagi, Baekhyun akan berjalan beberapa langkah melewati jalan yang memisahkan rumah mereka, lalu mengetuk pintu satu kali dan masuk ke rumah itu.

Lalu ia akan duduk untuk sarapan, mengelus Mr PB di bawah meja saat Chanyeol meletakkan apapun yang disiapkannya di meja di depannya.

Dan pertarungan seru di video game biasanya terjadi setelahnya, bahkan yang terbaru, kalau Baekhyun beruntung.

Lalu itu akan berakhir dengan perdebatan biasanya, Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol seorang "gamer elit" yang mana disangkal oleh yang lebih tua, meyakinkannya kalau tiak ada yang namanya senior dalam dunia game.

Setiap sore, setelah pulang sekolah dan selesai mengerjakan PR secepat mungkin, Baekhyun akan langsung melompat melalui teras belakangnya dan memberi makan Mr PB sambil menunggu pemiliknya pulang kerumah.

Chanyeol biasanya akan pulang dari tempat kerja paruh waktunya sebelum matahari tenggelam, dan dengan raut kelelahan setelah kuliahnya seharian. Dan itu sungguh sangat berarti bagi Baekhyun melihat laki-laki itu terlihat senang melihatnya di sana, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melemparkan bola dan bermain dengan anak anjingnya, dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk melanjutkan pertandingan tertunda mereka di pagi hari sebelumnya. Lalu ia akan membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikan PRnya, menghabiskan semua waktu di rumah Chanyeol, menurut Chanyeol.

Sudah cukup larut saat mereka selesai, tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak, ketika ia dirumah juga tidak ada yang menunggunya.

Jadi, saat Chanyeol menawarinya makan malam, juga, ia hanya berusaha menolaknya sekali saja. Sejujurnya, ia ingin _tinggal_ saja dirumah itu kalau bukan karena ibunya yang akan membunuhnya karena hal itu.

"Aku merasa tidak terlalu kesepian saat kau makan malam disini," Chanyeol berkata suatu malam, "Sungguh tidak menyenangkan makan sendirian."

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya. Dalam artian baik. Ia tau apa yang Chanyeol coba bicarakan. Ia sendiri telah menghabiskan sebagian besar sorenya untuk makan malam sendirian, menunggu ibunya untuk keluar dari pekerjaan-yang menuntutnya. Tetap saja, bukan hanya itu maksud dari perkataan itu. Ia tau kalau laki-laki itu teangah membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo, dengan raut sedih yang muncul setiap kali ia tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama itu.

"Itu tentang... temanmu kan?"

Chanyeol lalu menatapnya sejenak, sebelum wajahnya menampilkan senyuman. "Ya tentu. Temanku." Ia sedikit terkikik, "Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo adalah pacarku."

Baekhyun tidak sengaja tersentak, kata-kata itu langsung menusuk jantungnya. Hubungan mereka tidaklah baru baginya, tapi itu masih tetap menyakitkan mendengarnya langsung dan jelas dari mulut laki-laki yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hey, jangan menampilkan raut itu. Kau akan _menyinggungku_ ," Chanyeol segera berkata dengan main-main padanya, terlihat terhibur saat melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanggannya, seluruh tubuhnya sebenarnya, berusaha untuk memantapkan maksudnya.

"Tidak tidak! Itu tidak seperti itu! Maksudku aku sudah tau kalau kalian berpacaran! Bukan berarti aku menguntit atau bagaimana! Itu hanya terlihat terlalu jelas! Well, itu tidak terlalu jelas, maksudku—"

"Tenanglah Baek, aku bercanda denganmu. Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu," ia berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Baekhyun lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan bermain dengan makanannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian putus? Kalian terlihat melakukannya dengan baik..."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Chanyeol, ekspresi datar yang terlihat beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali lagi. Baekhyun menyesal karena menanyakan itu, tapi semua sudah terlanjur.

"Benar sekali. Ia teman terbaikku. Tapi dia... Kyungsoo takut."

"Takut? Karena?"

Senyum kesedihan yang terukir sebelumnya kembali terlihat lagi di raut muka Chanyeol, menampakkan raut remeh di sana,

"Berjaga-jaga kalau kau belum menyadarinya, kita laki-laki gay di lingkungan ini merasa sangat tertekan. Tidak semua orang menyukai kita."

Aku menyukaimu, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi perkataan Chanyeol cukup menjelaskan padanya, dan ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkan lagi, lalu ia kembali ke makanannya.

Di bawah mejanya, Mr PB tampak meminta perhatian mereka, sadar dengan suasana hening yang terjadi dan tentunya meminta jatah makan.

Ketika Chanyeol berbisik tidak dapat memberikan makan malam mereka pada Mr PB, dan faktanya anak anjing itu hanya bisa memakan makanan anjing, Baekhyun berpikir kalau setelah ini mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Itu lima hari lagi, dari sekarang kan?"

"Apa itu?"

Luhan lalu memberinya tatapan malas, "Ulang tahunmu, bodoh. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sekolah. Rumah. Mr PB kurasa."

"Kau akan melakukan hal seperti hari biasa lainnya? Tunggu, jangan bercanda bersemangatlah seperti tahun lalu."

"Tidak, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu."

Dan kata-kata itu mampu meluluhkan ekspresi bosan Luhan yang terus terpampang dari tadi, dia dan pacarnya terkejut karenya.

"Terlalu tua? Kau baru empat belas tahun. Sadarlah, dasar bayi."

"Jangan menggodanya, Lu. Baek kita yang mungil dan menggemaskan sudah tumbuh besar; ia terlalu dewasa dengan pesta membosankan anak berusia tiga belas tahun."

Baekhyun membenci mereka. Sungguh. Seolah menjadi teman terbaik belumlah cukup, sekarang mereka malah bersama dalam hubungan aneh apapun itu namanya, mereka tidak pernah _kehilangan_ kesempatan untuk mengacaukan moodnya.

Bukan berarti masing-masing dari mereka punya hak untuk mengomentarinya, semenjak mereka menginjak usia lima belas tahun (Yixing hampir enam bulan yang lalu, dan Luhan bulan kemarin) mereka bersikap seolah mereka adalah orang dewasa yang sungguh konyol untuk siapapun yang melihatnya.

Seperti biasanya, pasangan lovely-dovey yang imut dan membuat mual itu dengan perlahan berhenti tertawa dan selanjutnya keduanya bertatapan penuh cinta.

Sambil membalikkan kursinya, Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pemandangan itu dari matanya dan berusaha menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

T/N

Hello Dears...

Ada yang masih inget sama prolog transfic yang aku janjikan ini? Kalo nggak bisa baca di chapter sebelumnya deh... hhhe

Gomawo very much buat yang masih setia menunggu, mereview, fav, dan foll transfic ini dears. *bow*

 **Gimana Part 1 nya dears? Udah aku bilang di prolog kalau ini adalah ff age-gap favorit aku banget, dan ini fluff, hurt/comfort, drama, bukan angst ya dears tenang aja^^**

 **Bahasa translate aku gimana dears, mudah dipahami atau bingung malahan? Komen ya biar aku tau.**

 **Oh ya...**

*kepoin lagu SM Station Baekhyun yuuk*

*streaming yang banyak kalo udah release yuuk*

 **Okedeh, see u in the next part dears. Have a lovely weekend to you all...**

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	3. Chapter 3

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Masaringo**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu untuk seorang tetangga yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

.

.

.

 _ **Part 2**_

 **T/N : kalimat bercetak miring adalah Baekhyun's pov atau kata hati Baekhyun.**

Ini terasa sedikit aneh, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia biasanya akan merayakan hari itu, tapi tahun ini rasanya tidak ada minat untuk melakukannya.

Banyak sekali hal yang telah berubah, dalam setahun ini. Memikirkan kembali ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga belas, ia merasa sedikit... sedih. Sedikit...kesepian. Tentu saja, Luhan ada disana untuknya, tapi tetap saja.

Tahun ini, ia punya Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun tidak menyebutkannya, bukan berarti ia tidak ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya, tapi tetap saja. Berada di dekat Chanyeol di hari spesialnya saja terasa sudah sangat cukup bagi Baekhyun.

Walaupun Baekhyun sudah memberitahukan pada mereka, kalau ia tidak menginginkan apapun di hari ulang tahunnya, Luhan dan Yixing tetap duduk dengannya di saat makan siang, dan mereka memberinya hadiah.

Yixing memberinya gantungan kunci kecil, cukup menggemaskan dan kebetulan mirip dengan Mr PB. Dan sungguh menghibur melihat Luhan cemburu akan hal sekecil itu, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Terlebih lagi saat ia membuka bungkus hadiah dari teman terbaiknya, dan menemukan sebuah lensa baru untuk teleskopnya.

Lensa miliknya telah rusak beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat melihat Chanyeol bersiap untuk tidur. (karena, sebesar apapun usahanya untuk tidak kekanakan dan melihat Chanyeol lewat teleskopnya, ia masih saja tetap melakukan hal itu ketika tidak sedang bersama laki-laki itu. Well, dan ia sangat ingin melakukannya)

"Aku benci mengingatkanmu tentang obsesi mengerikan yang kau miliki, tapi aku tak tau hal lain yang bisa kuberikan untukmu." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya saat melihat betapa senangnya raut wajah Baekhyun dengan hadiahnya.

.

.

.

Mr PB telah tumbuh dengan sangat cepat sejak Baekhyun menemukannya. Anak anjing itu benar-benar hal paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia miliki, caranya berlari ke arah Baekhyun setiap saat ia kerumah Chanyeol adalah hal terfavoritnya sepanjang hari.

Baekhyun telah menyerah untuk mengabaikan hari ulang tahunnya di depan Chanyeol. Itu adalah kesalahannya karena merahasiakan hal itu, dan hal yang tidak disukainya adalah, saat Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena tidak mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya.

Ia berdiri mendengar sura mobil Chanyeol (itu adalah kesenangan barunya) melesat masuk ke jalan rumahnya.

Baekhyun pergi ke pintu depan rumahnya dan melihatnya keluar dari dalam mobil—sejenak terhipnotis dengan senyum menawannya. Momen ini berhasil membawanya ke memori awal mereka bertemu, laki-laki itu terlihat bersinar dari kejauhan. Dan ini juga membawa kembali kenangan yang menyedihkan, saat senyuman itu tak lagi nampak, dan keduanya adalah kenangan yang hangat di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak dari pemikiran kalau setidaknya ia menjadi bagian dalam bangkitnya Chanyeol dari keterpurukannya.

Apa yang tidak ia sangka adalah, saat muncul kepala lain dari pintu belakang mobil itu, Luhan yang tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya membantu pacarnya turun dari mobil, Xing tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah box kue, dan keluar dari mobil.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Baekhyun masih kesulitan untuk memahami situasi ini, bahkan saat ia duduk di depan kue dan dinyanyikan lagu oleh tiga orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Luhan dan Yixing memeluknya dengan sangat erat setelah ia selesai meniup lilinnya, dan jika Baekhyun sedikit terharu dengan kebaikan teman-temannya, well, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyalahkannya, kan?

Chanyeol menggendong Mr PB, dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Baekhyun agar anak anjing itu bisa menjilati wajahnya. Ini sungguh sangat mengagumkan dan Luhanpun tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Chanyeol kemudian memeluknya.

Detak jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti, karena merasa sangat gugup dan aliran darah serasa berkumpul di pipinya. Dan itu adalah sebuah pelukan yang sangat canggung, fakta kalau Chanyeol sekitar 40 cm lebih tinggi darinya. Dan juga Mr PB yang berada di tengah-tengah keduanya layaknya isi sandwich, makin menambah kecanggungan disana. Tapi ini adalah kontak fisik paling jauh yang pernah ia lakukan sejauh ini, dan Baekhyun rasanya rela mati karena sangat bahagia.

Ternyata Luhan adalah seorang aktor yang baik, dan mungkin juga teman yang baik, dan Baekhyun pernah beberapa kali mengakuinya. Luhan telah menceritakan pada Chanyeol tentang ulang tahunnya bebebrapa minggu yang lalu, dan ia telah merencanakan pesta ini jauh hari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun belum pernah selama hidupnya merasa tersakiti dengan persahabatannya dengan Luhan, bahkan semenjak temannya terlihat seperti terkhianati saat ia menemukan tentang obsesi Chanyeol pada video game.

"Kau _tau_! Kau menghabiskan _berbulan-bulan_ untuk menyembunyikan seri game terbatas ini dariku! Teman macam _apa_ kau ini?

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin Luhan mengetahuinya. Ia tidak ingin seorangpun mengetahuinya. Itu adalah rahasia mereka, Chanyeol dan dia, dan menemukan fakta kalau ia harus berbagi adalah hal yang membuat perutnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

Dan tak ter'elakkan lagi, saat ia mendapati pasangan itu di rumah Chanyeol setelah hari ulang tahunnya.

Yang pasti, Baekhyun belum merasa terancam, dan ada beberapa hal baik juga terkait dengan hal ini.

Sungguh menyenangkan melihat Luhan bersemangat dengan sesuatu, dan melihatnya berusaha mengajari pacarnya, adalah hal yang menyenangkan juga. Yang mana sebenarnya Yixing kurang tertarik dengan game, tapi masih tetap saja mengikuti Luhan kemanapun yang ia pergi, untuk bermain game.

Sungguh menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka tanpa menyadari kalau ia juga bersama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia telah sering mengabaikan teman-temannya sejak ia mulai menghabiskan waktu di rumah Chanyeol, lagipula Luhan sudah menjadi teman baiknya seperti yang tadi ia sebutkan, dan ia tau kalau Luhan mungkin sedikit agak kecewa padanya.

Ia masih punya beberapa waktu untuk sendirian saja dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan beberapa hal hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pikir ia tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpanya.

Suatu pagi, setelah temannya selesai menginvasi rumah Chanyeol, percakapan mereka pun berjalan sangat biasa dan natural diantara mereka.

"Jadi, teman-temanmu..." Baekhyun lalu mendongak ke arahnya, menyadari nada yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol mirip seperti nada penasaran yang digunakan ibunya saat ia ingin tau sesuatu—yang menarik. "Apa mereka...?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tidak pernah menanyakannya," Ia kembali fokus pada makanannya, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik itu.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya apakah temanmu sedang berpacaran?"

"Tidak. Itu sangat membuatku geli sebenarnya."

Ia menaikkan alis matanya saat Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melihat kearah raut tegang Chanyeol dalam bingung. Ia lalu menyadari apa maksud perkataannya tadi, dan benar saja, kenapa juga ia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Tidak, tidak, maksudku bukannya aku tidak peduli kalau mereka sangat gay! Maksudku bukan tentang gay! Maksudku—"

Chanyeol terlihat lebih rileks, dan tertawa sangat kencang mendengarnya. Dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya di meja, sekilas menghindar agar kepalanya tidak menunduk pada makanannya.

"Aku bukan homohobic," _Aku cukup gay, kau belum menyadarinya?_

"Hanya saja aku telah mengenal Luhan sejak lahir dan aku tidak ingin memikirkan status hubungan pacaran mereka."

"Dan... Yixing, kan? Ia mencuri teman baikmu."Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya, mengerti benar dari seringai yang ia tampilkan.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak mampu menyangkalnya. Luhan telah menjadi semua hal yang ia butuhkan selama ini. Ia bahkan menyimpan perasaan suka padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, melupakan perasaan itu saat Luhan menceritakan padanya tentang tetangga baru mereka dengan raut wajah penuh semangat. Ia pernah mengalami patah hati, sedikit, pernah merasa kalau ia tidak akan menemukan orang lain yang akan menyukainya apa adanya. Dan sekarang, Yixing telah berada di antara mereka. Lagipula ia tau kalau Luhan juga menyukai Yixing, ia merasa tergantikan. Sangat tergantikan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bekerja sampai larut dan Baekhyun merasa bosan. Tentu, ia sebenarnya bisa mencoba dan mengerjakan beberapa PR yang sudah ditundanya selama seminggu, tapi ia sedang tidak mood.

Jadi saat ibunya mengatakan kalau ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Mrs Lu, menurutnya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk mengunjungi Luhan dari pada mengabaikan Luhan lagi.

Mrs. Lu memintanya untuk langsung ke lantai atas saat ia sampai, memberitahunya kalau anaknya dan Yixing sedang di sana.

Yixing juga disini. Kenapa ia tidak terkejut? Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol pagi itu, ia telah diingatkan untuk tidak merasa tidak nyaman dengan Yixing. Yixing adalah orang termanis yang ia kenal, dan teman yang sangat baik, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan, hal yang paling membuatnya tidak nyaman ternyata menyambutnya. Mereka sedang berciuman. Semacam... bertautan tangan sambil membelai wajah pasangannya, _berciuman_. Uhh... menggelikan.

Tapi tetap saja... itu terlihat manis. Itu tidak seperti saat melihat Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo. Ia tidak merasa ingin menangis, atau semacamnya. Ia merasa sedikit senang, bersemangat untuk mereka. Seolah-olah adegan itu adalah chapter terakhir dan pasangan favoritnya di anime akhirnya bersatu. Hmmm... ya seperti itu.

Luhan dengan cepat menyadari kedatangannya, mendorong pacarnya menjauh sebelum melihat dengan malu-malu kearah Baekhyun.

"Menggelikan," Baekhyun tersenyum, merasa terhibur dengan memerahnya pipi mereka berdua.

Luhan lalu membentaknya, "Berhenti tertawa dasar mesum! Ini sangat menjijikkan. Tidakkah kau mengetuk pintu?"

"Kau harusnya belajar mengunci pintu, Lu." Baekhyun berjalan menuju rak buku, melihat sebentar sebelum mengambil sebuah komik. "Itu bisa saja ibumu. Dan itu akan lebih menggelikan. Bersyukurlah itu hanya aku."

Sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Baekhyun bersandar di dinding, membuka halaman komiknya. Momen tenang itu tidak berlangsung cukup lama sebelum ia berteriak. "Tunggu! Apa kau... kau belum melakukan _itu_ disini kan?"

Luhan melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh, Yixing nampaknya hampir pingsan karena malu. Malah sebaliknya, Baekhyunlah yang sangat tertegun, punggung tangan Luhan mendarat di kepalanya sebelum ia sempat menertawakan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan seperti biasa, akhirnya sekolah selesai juga. Beberapa hari terakhir di sekolahnya telah berlalu, dan kebebasan tidak pernah terasa semanis saat Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya, dan tau kalau ia tidak harus datang ke gedung itu selama dua bulan ke depan.

Ia sangat senang karena sekolahnya berakhir, tidak ada lagi tes, bangun tidur di waktu yang tidak manusiawi, bertahan meghadapi teman kelas yang menyebalkan. Dan intinya, ia merasa sangat bersemangat. Ini akan menjadi musim panas pertama yang akan ia habiskan dengan Chanyeol.

Well, tidak sepenuhnya, tapi hampir seperti itu.

Ini akan menjadi musim panas spesialnya, ia dapat merasakannya.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya setelah sekolah Baekhyun tepat berakhir. Ia masih harus berkerja paruh waktu, tapi ia tetap menyisihkan waktu untuk bersama Baekhyun, dan kadang, bahkan ia juga menyisihkan waktu untuk teman-teman anak laki-laki itu.

Pertarungan game mereka telah berubah menjadi turnamen sejak saat itu, dan Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau Luhan ingin menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu untuk bermain game sebanyak mungkin, jika saja Chanyeol tidak harus pergi di sore harinya.

Chanyeol bercerita pada Baekhyun kalau ia dan teman-temannya biasanya pergi ke bar, untuk bermain-main, dan minum beberapa botol bir. Kadang kala mereka akan "mengusai bar", itulah istilah yang ia sebut, tapi menurutnya teman-temannya terlalu memalukan untuk menari di hadapan orang banyak.

"Kau akan mengalaminya juga. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, kau akan pergi dengan Luhan, percayalah padaku."

Ya, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kehidupan sosial seperti itu, bagi Luhan (dan juga Baekhyun maupun Yixing) sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada, tidak ada sama sekali.

Baekhyun berjuang untuk melawan kerasnya hidup di daerahnya sendirian. Yang artinya ia akan menghabiskan setiap waktu kalau tidak dirumah Chanyeol maka ia akan berada di rumah Luhan atau Yixing. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan waktu dari kedua temannya.

Sebantar lagi, setelah musim panas berakhir, satu-satunya teman dan teman terbaiknya akan meninggalkannya untuk beranjak ke SMA.

Baekhyun sadar kalau itu hanya satu tahun sebelum akhirnya ia dapat menyusul mereka, dan faktanya ia masih akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka setiap hari, tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan sama rasanya. Ia telah menghabiskan setahun sendirian saat Luhan beranjak ke SMP, dan kenangan itu tidaklah menyenangkan.

Saat ini, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang sangat peduli tentang apa yang orang lain katakan tentang dirinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan komentar-komentar bodoh itu mempengaruhi dirinya, terutama _itu_ dibuat oleh remaja-remaja bodoh seumurannya. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidaklah menyenangkan untuk di dengar dan itu adalah hal diluar kendalinya.

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia terlihat feminim? Ia tidak jahat atau menyebalkan layaknya kebanyakan teman sekelasnya kan? Ia memang bersikap seolah menunjukkan kalau ia lebih baik dari semua teman sekelasnya, tapi itu memang benar. Ia cukup bangga dengan dirinya. Dan kedua temannya juga begitu. Dan juga Chanyeol, semoga saja. Baekhyun adalah seorang yang kuat, ia mampu mengatasinya. Dan ia memang harus. Ini hanya setahun, ia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya setahun.

Hal-hal telah berubah diantara mereka bertiga semenjak Baekhyun tau akan hubungan keduanya. Jika ia berfikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang anehnya imut, dan sekarang ini menjadi adalah sejuta kali lebih buruk. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan Luhan terakhir kali menatap pacarnya dengan tatapan sangat kagum di matanya, dan kapan terakhir ia melihat Yixing tampak sangat senang. Itu bukanlah perubahan yang buruk, harus ia akui, tapi tetap saja aneh.

Untungnya mereka mengurangi kedekatan mereka saat pergi kerumah Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun punya alasan lain untuk mengunjunginya kapanpun laki-laki itu berada di rumah.

Inilah saat Baekhyun tau beberapa teman Chanyeol (bukan berarti ia belum bertemu dengan mereka, selain Kyungsoo, dan kini ia tidak yakin kalau Kyungsoo bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman Chanyeol lagi). Jongdae dan Yifan adalah orang yang baik, meskipun sedikit aneh saat mereka bertemu Baekhyun (terlebih saat mereka mengetahui umurnya), mereka berkenalan dengan cukup baik.

Luhan dan Yixing langsung sangat cocok dengan Yifan, karena memiliki kesamaan latar belakang kewarganegaraan, jadi mereka mudah berteman. Jongdae, dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan meskipun ia seumuran dengan Chanyeol, akhirnya menjadi musuh Baekhyun dengan candaanya, dan Chanyeol tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain mengerang pasrah saat menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya mengenalkan kedua temannya pada mereka.

Tetap saja, Baekhyun memastikan untuk mengambil alih Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri kapanpun ia mampu, saat pergi bersarapan dirumahnya, dan sebagian besar saat makan malamnya, ataupun saat menghabiskan akhir pekan bermain dengan Mr PB.

Ini menjadi makin sulit bagi Baekhyun. Setiap saat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama (Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan hal itu) membuatnya jatuh makin dalam dan dalam pada Chanyeol, sangat dalam sampai ia berani mengakui kalau ia tengah jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol menyukai kopi hitamnya, tapi yang tidak terlalu panas.

Chanyeol suka berkebun, kebun buah kecil di belakang rumahnya adalah kebanggaannya (setelah game onlinenya tentunya), dan ia suka bicara pada tanaman-tanamannya. Ia mengajarkan pada Baekhyun apapun yang ia ketahui tentang tanaman itu.

Chanyeol alergi pada binatang-binatang, itulah kenapa ia tidak dapat memelihara anjing saat ia kecil. Ia bisa memelihara Mr PB karena bulunya tidak rontok, tapi kalau ia bisa, ia pasti akan memelihara selusin anak anjing. Ya. Satu keluarga anjing.

Ia punya kasur ukurang besar, dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tidur di sana. Chanyeol suka berpelukan dan memeluknya saat malam. Dan Kyungsoo bilang kalau itu terlalu gerah untuknya dan kurang nyaman.

Dan baekhyun merasa _tertusuk_. Ia ingin tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Chanyeol, ingin Chanyeol memeluknya erat dan jatuh tertidur karena suara detak jantungnya. Dan ini terasa makin sulit baginya.

Tapi dari beberapa hal tadi, ia tau kalau Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik. Benar-benar baik. Seperti seorang pemain utama dalam film, sangat baik. Ia akan berjalan-jalan di lingkungan itu dan menyapa tiap orang, membantu orang menyeberang jalan, memuji anak-anak karena mainan baru mereka. Itu sangat keren.

Chanyeol suka membuat orang lain tertawa, membuat mereka lebih baik dalam menilai diri mereka sendiri. Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan satu dari itu semua—senyumannya (yang sekarang telah kembali terukir di raut wajahnya, dan ia tidak akan pernah membuat itu hilang lagi) untuk membuat harinya lebih baik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan fakta kalau Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik laki-laki. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, sungguh, tapi tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Lagipula, paling tidak dengan seperti ini, dia dapat menghabiskan waktu dengannya tanpa khawatir mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Itu adalah sebuah ajakan yang biasa.

"Mau menonton film?

Benar. Biasa. Luar biasa. Seperti Baekhyun. Karena ia sama sekali tidak gugup. Tidak sama sekali. Kenapa ia harus gugup?

Dan ternyata itu adalah film komedi. Baekhyun juga tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu, dan ia yakin 100 persen kalau ia akan keluar dari bioskop tanpa tau tentang cerita film yang ditontonnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur kalau di ruangan itu cukup gelap, yang mana membuat Chanyeol melewatkan cara ia menatapnya—saat Chanyeol sangat fokus pada film yang ditontonnya. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengalihkan padangan darinya, cahaya yang remang itu membuat Chanyeol terlihat layaknya tokoh dari dunia fantasi dan tidak nyata.

Juga saat Chanyeol tertawa, menurut Baekhyun laki-laki itu adalah orang yang paling tampan. Wajahnya terlihat aneh saat ia melakukannya, tapi tetap saja membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Saat orang-orang di sekitarnya memintanya untuk tenang, Chanyeol akan terlihat menyesal dan manis saat ia meminta maaf, berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setidaknya sampai adegan lucu lain setelahnya.

Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

.

.

.

Ia sungguh belum siap akan hal ini. Harusnya ia sudah siap. Dan sekarang itu sangat terlihat nyata.

Ia hanya... terus-menerus menatap Chanyeol. Ia berharap kalau itu tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Paling tidak Luhan belum memukulnya, ini adalah tanda yang baik kan? Walaupun ia tidak cukup yakin dengan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin Luhan sendiri tengah menatap terus-menerus kearah Yixing. Siapa tau?

Chanyeol tengah telanjang, ini adalah hal berharga yang patut ditonton. Well, setengah telanjang.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal tersebut. Itu bukan hal yang baik, menjadi tamu di rumah Yifan, dan terus memikirkan teman baik Yifan—saat Chanyeol kehilangan kaosnya. Dan laki-laki itu sedang dalam keadaah tubuh yang basah. Dan tampan.

Yifan sungguh baik karena mengundang mereka. Rumahnya sungguh besar, yang hampir sebesar kebodohannya.

Baekhyun juga merasa tidak menyesal karena telah berbohong pada ibunya. Well, berbohong secara tidak langsung, sungguh. Bahkan ibunya tidak menanyainya, dan tidak dirumah untuk meminta ijin darinya. Ia sungguh benci berbohong pada Chanyeol. Ia telah berjanji padanya untuk minta ijin ibunya untuk pergi kerumah Yifan dan jika mereka akan pulang terlambat, tapi ia cukup tau bagaimana sifat ibunya, bahkan saat ia tidak ada disana untuk melarangnya, dia akan tetap berkata tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Ini cukup sebanding menurut Baekhyun. Terutama saat teman Chanyeol ternyata hampir sama menyenangkannya seperti dirinya. Ya hampir.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia. Sudah sepuluh menit bermain pertarungan air, sampai membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah, tengah mengamati Chanyeol.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat laki-laki itu tanpa kaosnya. Tapi tidak sedekat ini. Kebanyakan hanya melihatnya lewat teleskop. Dan ini sungguh _tidak_ ada bandingannya dengan apa yang pernah ia lihat, menatapnya sedekat ini terasa benar-benar dekat dan _nyata_.

.

.

.

Usaha mereka untuk melakukan sebuah petualangan alam, semacam camping di musim panas, berakhir dengan mereka semua yang duduk di halaman Yifan, menyalakan api untuk memanggang _barbeque_.

Itu adalah hal yang sangat diharapkan oleh Baekhyun. Siang yang sangat sempurna, dipenuhi dengan canda tawa, dan beberapa kali perang-tembakan-air, dan sekarang adalah sore yang sempurna.

Chanyeol kebetulan tengah tertidur, setelah bekerja di shift malam kemarin. Saat ini kepalanya tengah berbaring di pangkuan Baekhyun, dengan dada telanjang yang tampak naik dan turun dengan teratur.

Ini terasa seperti mimpi baginya, Chanyeol sangat dekat di sentuhan jemarinya, cukup nyata dan membuatnya sangat berdebar-debar. Dan ia makin jatuh lebih dalam pada Chanyeol.

Malam itu, sendiri di kasurnya, Bakhyun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam celananya. Ia tengah berpikiran tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol, dengan tubuh basahnya, dada bidang yang menindihnya, bergerak perlahan saat ia terbaring. Chanyeol, dengan senyum sejuta dolarnya saat mendorong temannya jatuh kedalam kolam, dan berubah menampilkan ekspresi yang menenangkan saat semuanya selesai. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol.

Sebuah perasaan sangat bersalah menyerangnya saat ia akhirnya selesai dari klimaksnya, dengan jari-jari dan celana yang kotor. Menjijikkan.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Menyakitkan baginya untuk peduli pada seseorang yang tidak merasakan hal yang sama padanya, dan tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Pergi ke sekolah tanpa Luhan di sisinya terasa sangat sulit. Ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan mereka saat ke sekolah, karena jam masuk sekolah mereka mulai lebih awal darinya. Ia merasa seperti memulai awal sekolah lagi. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tidak pernah mengganggunya sama sekali, semua nampak disana dan bersiap untuk berurusan dengannya. Kembali ke sekolah berarti menikmati waktu makan siang sendiri, ia berusaha sangat keras untuk melupakan memori beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kembali ke sekolah berarti merasakan kesepian lagi.

Semua menjadi lebih baik saat ia pulang. Bukan sepenuhnya karena rumahnya, tapi lebih karena orang favoritnya.

Karena Luhan dan Yixing masih disekolah, ia tidak merasa sedikit bersalah saat meletakkan semua barangnya sebelum pergi ke rumah Chanyeol.

Dan hanya hal inilah yang membuat kesedihannya hilang. Chanyeol ada di sana untuknya. Walaupun ia tengah berada dalam tumpukan pekerjaan yang menuntutnya, karena ia laki-laki berusia 21 dan sebentar lagi menjadi 22 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan permesinan. Chanyeol ada disana untuknya.

Hanya satu tahun sebelum kelulusan Chanyeol, dan ia merasa _tidak bisa_ untuk tidak ikut senang. Baekhyun ikut bahagia dengan hal itu. Beberapa hal membuatnya lebih baik saat Chanyeol membicarakan hal yang ia sukai, rencana masa depannya, mimpi besarnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap dirinya juga akan berada di sana saat semua itu terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa kau punya pacar?" Chanyeol bertanya di suatu sore, memecahkan konsentrasinya dari permainan _Planet Agak Besar_ mereka.

"Pacar?" Baekhyun berdiri membeku di tempatnya sambil berfikir, "Tidak."

"Tapi adakah seorang gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Ya sepertinya?" _Hey apa yang kau_ _ **lakukan?**_

"Oh!" Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, "Apa dia cantik?"

"Sangat," Ia menjawab tanpa ragu. Orang yang ia sukai _sangat_ manis.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kalian berdua berhasil." Ia berkata dengan nada tulus yang membuat Baekhyun mual mendengarnya.

Sebuah tawa garing terlontar dari mulutnya. "Kurasa tidak akan."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sangat tampan, gadis manapun akan mau berkencan denganmu!"

Baekhyun ingin benar-benar menamparnya. Jika saja wajahnya tidak terlalu tampan untuk ditampar.

"Terimakasih. Kuharap begitu," _Tidak_ _,_ _kau_ _ **tidak harus**_ _berharap_. "Bagaimana denganmu?" ia tidak ingin tau. Tapi ia harus.

"Aku tidak begitu suka wanita." Chanyeol terkikik, beralih menatapnya. "Tapi ada seorang lelaki yang kusuka."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak berkecepatan satu mil per jam, bahkan lebih kencang dari biasanya saat ia bersama Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia... imut?"

"Ia seksi," Chanyeol tersenyum, lebih lembut. "Kami satu kelas beberapa kali." _Diam. Diam._ _ **Diam**_ _._ "Kita cukup bersahabat, dan dari yang kudengar ia juga menyukai laki-laki." Ia berhenti sejenak, beralih menatap Baekhyun yang hampir menangis, "Aku rasa aku akan mengajaknya berkencan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, pangkal tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. "Kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau sukai." Ia menjawab. Dan itu memang benar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, senyum cerah Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sangat menyedihkan. "Benar sekali, terima kasih Baek."

Ia harus pergi dari sini. Secepatnya.

"Well, Yeol. Aku harus pulang. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu." Ia berbohong, sebenarnya tidak punya cukup energi untuk keluar dari sana.

"Secepat ini?" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. _Jangan lakukan itu_.

"Ya, maaf."

"Tak apa. Kau akan kembali besok untuk menyelesaikan gamenya kan?"

"Tentu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Tidak sama sekali._

"Ya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum. "Oh jangan lupa, game yang aku pesan untuk Nintendo 64? Itu harusnya datang besok. Kita harus mencobanya."

"Aku akan datang. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan itu, ia meninggalkan rumah itu dan pamit pada Mr PB.

.

.

.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku menyayangimu, kau juga tau kan." Luhan memberitahunya beberapa jam setelahnya, sambil berdiri di daun pintu.

Saat ini matanya nampak merah dan terasa sakit, tapi Baekhyun rasa ia masih bisa menangis selamanya. Luhan sudah memeluknya lama, sampai cukup malam dan sampai membuat ibunya bertanya sedang dimana dia saat ini.

"Tapi kurasa kau harus _move on_ Baek."

Sebuah suara sesenggukan terdengar jelas dari mulutnya. Luhan berbalik tanpa pamit. Jika memang semudah itu melakukannya.

.

.

.

Cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil, iya kan? Itulah yang sering mereka katakan. Dan sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya, itu terjadi begitu saja. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah melihatnya selain sebagai seorang adik kecil yang harus dijaganya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa tidak keberatan untuk dijaga, mengetahui kalau Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Cukup besar perhatian yang diberikannya. Tapi tidak cukup besar untuk membawanya ke sebuah hubungan. Setidaknya bukan untuk hubungan seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan.

Dan Luhan benar. Ia harus move on. Atau setidaknya mencoba. Ia tidak berencana untuk sendirian seumur hidupnya hanya karena orang yang paling penting di hidupnya hanya menganggapnya keluarga, iya kan?

.

.

.

Ia punya rencana. Langkah-langkah yang harus ia ambil dan masih banyak lainnya.

Langkah pertama: berhenti mengunjungi Chanyeol. Itu sebuah keharusan. Ia tidak akan dengan mudah melupakan Chanyeol kalau tiap hari ia bertemu dengannya, makin hari makin jatuh cinta padanya. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan itu sangat sulit, pada awalnya. Ia merasa sangat kesepian di seumur hidupnya. Tapi setidaknya, ia berhasil.

Langkah kedua: dapatkan teman baru. Dan ternyata itu nampak lebih mudah dari yang ia kira. Apa yang harus ia lakuka hanyalah harus merubah semua karakternya dan jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Itulah saat ia mulai bergabung dengan sebuah grup siswa terdiri dari lima orang laki-laki. Ia tidak terlalu ingat nama mereka, tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar. Berhasil.

Langkah ketiga: Berhenti mencintai Chanyeol. Tertunda.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berusaha mengunjungi Mr PB saat ia tau kalau Chanyeol tidak ada dirumah. Ia akan menyeberang pagar yang memisahkan rumah mereka saat ia pulang dari sekolah, untuk bermain dengannya, dan akan menyeberang pagar lagi saat ia mendengar mobil Chanyeol masuk ke area rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat sedih setiap itu terjadi.

Anak anjing itu nampak merindukan waktu yang sering mereka habiskan tiap harinya. Ia tidak begitu berharap Chanyeol juga akan merindukannya.

Sudah seminggu sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun jelas tau kalau itu dia, Baekhyun telah melihatnya lewat teleskopnya. Yang mana kegiatan itu sungguh tidak begitu membantu untuk melancarkan rencanannya, well, biarkan ia beristirahat sejenak. Ia mulai terlihat sangat putus asa.

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak membuka pintu saat itu. Atau di waktu lainnya. Atau lainnya lagi.

Luhan terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku hanya mengikuti saranmu Lu."

Chanyeol telah pergi kerumah Luhan untuk mencarinya beberapa kali.

Dan Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Bakhyun sering pergi keluar dengan teman...barunya. Ke mall, atau tempat membosankan lainnya. Berpura-pura tertarik sungguh melelahkan, ia baru menyadarinya. Tapi paling tidak ia tidak harus memperhatikan mereka. Mereka hanyalah alasan untuk menjauh dari tempat yang paling ingin ia kunjungi.

.

.

Chanyeol menelfon. Baekhyun tau kalau itu dia, ia baru saja melihatnya lewat teleskop. Ia tidak menjawabnya.

.

.

Malam adalah waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk menjadi dirinya. Ia pergi ke kamar lebih awal, duduk di kasur dengan teleskop yang mengarah ke ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol.

Disanalah ia sering melihat Chanyeol terlihat murung saat menatap piringnya, beberapa kali mengelus Mr PB yang nampak sama murungnya—saat anak anjing itu meminta makan. Ia kemudian naik ke kamarnya, dengan malas memakai piyamanya sebelum membantu Mr PB naik ke ranjangnya. Ia tidak melihat ke arahnya saat ia menutup tutup matanya, sebuah raut murung tampak di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menjauh dari teleskopnya saat lampu itu mati, membiarkan rasa sakit di dadanya menyerangnya pertama kali di hari itu. Ia sudah menahannya dengan baik, ia mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Itu juga tidak akan membantu Chanyeol, mendapati Baekhyun berada terus disekitarnya saat ia berencana mendapatkan pacar baru.

Tapi Chanyeol terlihat menyedihkan. Ini bukan bagian dari rencananya. Ia harusnya senang karena telah menyingkirkannya, atau setidaknya lega. Ia harusnya pergi keluar dan berkencan dengan teman sekelas yang ia sebutkan, tidak malah terlihat... seperti saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Jauh di dalam hatinya Baekhyun senang karena Chanyeol sama merindukannya sedalam yang ia rasakan.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang terlambat. Baekhyun sudah pulang dari sekolahnya, menghabiskan satu jam bersama Mr PB, menyelesaikan PR, makan malam dan telah bersiap untuk tidur. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat dimanapun, sekeras mungkin ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa tidur sebelum memastikan kalau Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Cukup terlihat gelap di luar rumahnya, saat ia mendengar tidak hanya Chanyeol yang pulang kerumah. Baekhyun langsung lari ke teleskopnya, berencana sedikit melihat apa yang terjadi. Dalam beberapa bulan ini ia sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya melihat Chanyeol lewat teleskopnya hari demi hari. Tapi sekarang ia sangat khawatir dan ia harus melakukannya.

Chanyeol tidak terlihat senang. Itu juga bukan hal yang tidak biasa akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia tidak terlihat sedih. Hanya... bosan. Sangat bosan.

Ia melepaskan sepatunya saat Mr PB menyambutnya, langsung menuju tempat bermain gamenya setelah mengambil sandwich.

Baekhyun merindukan saat melihatnya bermain game, terutama karena tempat itu adalah tempat tersembunyi yang sama sekali tdak bisa ia lihat lewat teleskopnya.

Baekhyun telah menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya tidak akan melihatnya malam itu, saat ia mendengar suara gebrakan pintu belakang yang mengagetkannya, ia menyadari kalau dirinya tadi telah tertidur. Mengintip lewat teleskop, cahaya di kebun Chanyeol membuatnya dapat melihat laki-laki itu tengah berdiri di depan tanaman-tanamannya—itu terlihat seperti benda antik seperti koleksi gamenya.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat damai, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sejenak lupa kesedihan yang melingkupi hatinya.

Ia terus menatap arah itu sampai Chanyeol berhenti bermain, mungkin gamenya sudah selesai.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendongak. Dan tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar sangat indah. Sampai-sampai mungkin bisa dianggap seorang dokter gigi kalau ia dijalanan, karena senyumnya sangat manis. Baekhyun rindu melihat senyuman itu dari dekat... tapi tunggu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mendongak. Menatap kearah Baekhyun berada. Dimana Baekhyun berada, dua jam terakhir ini (well mungkin... dua bulan terakhir), melihatnya lewat teleskop layaknya seorang penguntit. Sial.

Baekhyun melompat dari kasurnya, bersyukur karena ibunya belum di rumah untuk menceramahi aksi berisiknya untuk meraih telepon.

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa—"

"Lu..." Ia terdengar mengatur nafasnya. "Aku dalam masalah."

"Apa?! Apa kau terluka?! Kau ingin aku—"

"Tidak ada waktu Lu!" ia memotong perkataan Luhan. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah Luhan ada di sana saat nanti tindakan kriminalnya diketahui.

"Dengar, _Jika polisi bertanya_ , katakan pada mereka kalau aku benar-benar menyukai astronomi dan hal semacamnya, oke?"

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan sebenarnya? Dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang percaya kalau kau tertarik dengan hal-hal pintar semacam itu."

"Aku melakukannya karena cinta!"

Luhan menutup teleponnya. Sungguh teman yang sangat baik. Siapa yang butuh musuh kalau Baekhyun sudah punya Luhan?

Ia merangkak kembali ke kasurnya, dengan ragu mengintip lewat jendela.

Chanyeol masih disana. Dan kali ini tidak hanya tersenyum, tapi juga _melambaikan tangan_.

"Kau mau mampir kerumahku atau tidak?" Chanyeol berteriak secepat mungkin setelah ia melihatnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar berakhir. Ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara. Apakah mereka akan percaya kalau ia melakukan itu karena cinta? Mungkin tidak. Itu bahkan tidak membantunya, saat ia berbicara pada Luhan, padahal Luhan teman terbaiknya. Tapi terserah. Paling tidak ia telah menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya bebas, bersama cinta sejatinya.

Dengan semua solusi yang telah ia kumpulkan, ia akhirnya keluar rumah, membawa kakinya melangkah di jalan beberapa meter yang memisahkan jarak rumahnya dengan rumah Chanyeol. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu.

Chanyeol langsung membuka pintunya, seolah ia tengah menunggunya dari balik pintu. Chanyeol tengah tersenyum. Jujur saja, kalau ada satu orang yang harus dipenjara, orang itu seharusnya Chanyeol—dengan tuduhan karena terlalu imut. Dan memiliki senyum yang cukup beresiko untuk kalangan umum. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menolak pesonanya? Jika ia bisa, maka seseorang harus memberinya penghargaan.

"Akhirnya, Mister tak terlihat." Ia berkata sambil membiarkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menyahutnya.

"Hey, beri sedikit sopan santun. Aku Hyungmu disini nak."

"Terserah."

Chanyeol berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

"Jadi adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Seperti... kenapa tiba-tiba kau tidak datang dan terus mengabaikanku?"

Baekhyun merasa sangat belum siap dengan pembicaraan ini. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk, tiba-tiba terlihat berekspresi serius.

"Aku tau... tapi, taukah kau, bukan aku yang membutuhkan penjelasanmu." Ia membungkuk dan menggendong Mr PB yang berada di kakinya—menginginkan perhatian dari keduanya.

"Ia yang paling merindukanmu! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya pergi dan mengabaikanku dan anak kita!" Chanyeol memeluk anak anjing itu di dadanya, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya secara dramatis.

Chanyeol seharusnya _tidak_ boleh melakukan itu. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahnya, mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan padanya seolah _mereka_ pasangan yang menikah. Dan dikaruniai anak. Well, semacam yang sering Baekhyun impikan.

"Aku... aku sudah menemuinya. Hampir setiap hari." Ia mengaku dengan sedikit agak bersalah, bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku tau. Kau tidak serahasia yang kau kira." Chanyeol menyerigai. "Tapi ia merindukanmu. Itu tidak sama rasanya, tanpamu disini sepanjang waktu."

Mungkinkah itu? Mungkinkah Chanyeol mengakui perasaan melalui anjingnya? Apakah mungkin kalau ia merindukan Baekhyun sedalam yang ia rasakan padanya?

"Maaf Baek."

Baekhyun terkejut, "Apa? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi aku pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggumu dan itulah kenapa kau tidak datang lagi... tapi aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, apapun itu."

Sebuah perasaan nyata, perasaan sedih yang amat sangat menyelingkupinya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Hal terakhir yang pernah Baekhyun inginkan adalah membuatnya sedih, itulah alasan kenapa ia meninggalkannya! Dan sekarang satu dari anak-anak anjingnya (dua kalau saja tatapan Mr PB penuh harap padanya) merasa sangat sedih karenanya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya seumur hidupnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun," ia menjawab, berharap dirinya mampu tetap tenang dan meyakinkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi?"

 _Aku berusaha melupakanmu dan melihatmu setiap hari membuatku jatuh semakin dalam padamu._

"Oh... apa... sebenarnya..." berpikir Baekhyun. Berpikir berpikir berpikir. "Kau... kau bercerita tentang menyukai seseorang. Dan kurasa mungkin itu adalah kesalahanku karena kau terus terjebak bersamaku sepanjang hari dan kau tidak punya cukup waktu untuk berkencan."

Well. Dan itu terucap begitu saja, sangat buruk. Dan kekanakan. Dan terdengar hampir mendekati alasan sebenarnya. Selangkah lagi Baekhyun. Kau layak menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di penjara yang berbau.

"Apa? Apa kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, setengah mengedikkan bahunya sedikit malu dengan alasan bodohnya.

"Baek. Aku bahkan belum mulai berkencan dengan orang itu saat aku bercerita padamu. Maksudku kenapa kau? Melakukan itu?"

Tetap diam nampaknya adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Baekhyun tidak berpikir kalau ia mampu membuka mulut dan tidak mengatakan alasan yang bodoh lainnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum meletakkan kembali Mr PB ke lantai dan beralih meraih tangannya. Baekhyun berhenti bernapas sesaat saat tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi beban untukku." _Oh kumohon jangan katakan itu Park. Aku mungkin akan mempercayaimu._ "Kau sangat penting untukku. Aku benar-benar peduli padamu. Kau sudah seperti keluargaku." _Family-zoned lagi. Bagus_. "Jadi jangan pernah berfikir kalau dirimu adalah beban, mengerti?"

Apa yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun, selain mengangguk?

"Laki-laki itu... kami, umm, kebetulan berkencan hari ini." _Tak ada yang menanyakan itu_. "Itu tidak berjalan cukup baik."

Ini menarik perhatian Baekhyun, ia lalu menatap padanya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Anggap saja, mungkin ia terlihat baik dari fisiknya dan penampilan, tapi ia kurang dari segi pemikiran. Aku yakin itu adalah beberapa jam paling membosankan yang pernah aku alami seumur hidupku. Dan itulah yang terjadi." Chanyeol terkikik dan terdengar dingin. "Tapi itu tak masalah. Ia tidak cocok untukku ngomong-ngomong. Lagipula, sekarang kau bisa kembali kesini kapanpun kau mau kan?"

.

.

Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol lewat teleskop malam itu.

Chanyeol sungguh idiot. Ia membenci Chanyeol.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Tapi ia berharap demikian, kalau ia bisa.

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun padanya? Ia berteriak 'pada tiap orang' selain dia.

Tapi lebih dari itu, ia sangat membenci dirinya. Karena ia akan kembali pada Chanyeol. Tiap hari kalau ia bisa.

Dan ia sering memiliki rencana sempurna yang mungkin akan terbuang sia-sia.

Semua telah berjalan normal setelah kejadian itu. Beberapa menit setelah ia pulang, ia akan menyeberang pagar untuk kerumah Chanyeol, menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu bersama MR PB dan menyapa Chanyeol di pintu saat ia pulang. Mereka akan bermain sampai waktu makan malam, makan bersama, mengobrol, dan tertawa seolah waktu mereka terpisah kemarin bukanlah apa-apa tapi hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Baekhyun makin jatuh cinta lebih dalam.

Kadang, Luhan dan Yixing akan bergabung dengan mereka. Dengan temannya yang lebih sibuk dari biasanya, Baekhyun merindukan mereka, dan ia harus mengakui hari-hari itu adalah yang terbaik.

Dua hari dalam seminggu, meski begitu, Baekhyun berhenti mengunjungi Chanyeol. Ia harus melakukannya, sungguh. Kalau tidak, Chanyeol akan menghabiskan semua waktu luangnya bersamanya.

Hari-hari itu biasanya akan ia habiskan bersama dengan teman yang ia temui di sekolah.

Luhan tidak menyukai mereka. Ia terus mengatakan hal itu, dan menurutnya mereka terdengar seperti anak-anak yang tidak baik, yang lebih baik dihindari. Dan Baekhyun tau itu. Ia tidak begitu peduli, ngomong-ngomong. Mereka bukanlah temannya, hanya orang yang menemaninya saat tak ada orang lain selain mereka.

.

.

Ini terdengar... menarik. Bukan ide yang brilian sebenarnya, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, lagipula apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Dan sekarang, ini terasa sungguh menyebalkan.

Ia menyeret dirinya pulang setelah hari menjelang malam, seperti biasanya, tepat saat ia menemukan Chanyeol juga baru pulang dari bekerja.

"Baek!" ia memanggilnya dari pintu, setengah jalan masuk rumahnya. "Mampirlah! Aku akhirnya berhasil melewati dunia Crash 1 dimana aku tertahan kemarin."

Ia sedang tidak mood untuk bermain, tapi ia juga tidak dalam mood untuk menolak menghabiskan waktu dengan orang favoritnya.

Baekhyun bergabung dengannya di sofa beberapa menit setelahnya, mood tiba-tiba meningkat saat mereka bersiap main game.

Ia hampir saja lupa dengan apa yang membuatnya dalam masalah, berkonsentrasi ke game dari pada memikirkannya, saat ia merasa pandangan Chanyeol terpaku padanya.

"Baekhyun apa yang telah kau _lakukan_?" Ia menjeda game mereka, sejenak, lalu kembali memperhatikannya.

Oh. Ia telah menyadarinya. Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tau. Paling tidak, tidak secepat ini.

"Bagus, kan?"

"Baek, ibumu akan membunuhmu. Atau mungkin melemparmu keluar rumah."

"Paling tidak ini terlihat bagus untukku. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti," ia mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada stick gamenya.

"God, bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan itu tanpa ada ijin orang tua?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sangat perhatian. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Itu bukan masalah yang besar.

"Salah seorang temanku tau orang yang bisa melakukannya."

"Baekhyun!"

"Tenang Yeol! Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan!" ia balas membentak, sedikit tidak senang dengan nadanya.

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin, sebelum meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya ke dapur, diikuti dengan Baekhyun yang penasaran, ia melihatnya membuka freezer, lalu mengambil beberapa kotak es batu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas plastik bersih.

"Ini. Tempelkan ini disana," ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau harusnya tidak melakukan hal itu tadi. Itu terlihat merah dan terbakar."

Baekhyun mengambil tas plastik itu dan tetap terdiam. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol benar. Ia dapat merasakan telinganya berdenyut, sebuah rasa panas dan sakit terasa di tindikan barunya.

Ia berjengit saat dinginnya es menempel di lukanya, menghela nafas setelahnya saat sakitnya berasa beku.

Setelahnya, ia baru berani melihat ke arah Chanyeol, yang tetap terdiam menyaksikannya. Mereka melakukan kontak mata beberapa saat, sebelum Chanyeol beralih ke konter dapur dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak ceroboh, Baekhyun. Kau tidak tau tempat apa kau kunjungi itu. Kau bisa saja tertular penyakit atau mungkin terinfeksi karena kurang higenis atau prosedur yang tidak tepat! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa? Sekarang kau menjadi ahli disini, begitu?" Baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Dan kenapa kalau ia punya tindikan? Itu adalah keputusannya, bukan ibunya, atau Chanyeol. _Itu adalah keputusannya_. Dan ia sungguh muak karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil _sepanjang waktu_.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas sebelum menarik satu tangan Baekhyun yang tidak memegang es batu. Lain kali, kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak marah padanya, Chanyeol sudah memikirkannya... memberi nasehat pada Baekhyun adalah hal terbaik yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk di kamar mandi saat Chanyeol menggeledah lemari kotak obatnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah dicarinya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna coklat, melihat tanggal kadaluarsa sebelum menyerahkan pada Baekhyun, yang tengah menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Itu adalah antiseptik. Untuk tindikan. Oleskan secukupnya pada luka tiap harinya sampai itu tidak sakit lagi. Dan ingatlah untuk memutar tindikan itu beberapa kali. Tapi setelah itu, cobalah untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Terutama jangan, saat tanganmu kotor. Dan itu akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun ternganga, "Apa kau juga punya?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan matanya, pipinya merona tanpa sadar. "Bisa... dibilang seperti itu."

Ia meneliti semua bagian wajah Chanyeol, melihat kalau-kalau ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang jelas selama ia menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Itu tidak ada di sana. Itu tidak ada di dadanya juga, ia sudah pernah melihatnnya telanjang dada.

Memikirkan hal itu... hanya satu bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang belum pernah ia lihat tanpa pakaian.

Matanya tanpa sadar melihat ke arah kejantanan Chanyeol, pikirannya blank saat itu juga.

Tidak mungkin.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah merah, menampilkan ekspresi paling malu yang pernah dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan melihat kearahku." Ia menariknya dari toilet, memaksanya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku punya pacar nakal dulu, ok?!" ia tiba-tiba membeku. "Kenapa aku memberitahumu tentang ini?!"

Chanyeol terdengar melewati batas. Baekhyun juga tidak tau kenapa ia memberitahunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa fokus pada keinginannya untuk _melihatnya_ , dan itu sungguh membuatnya penasaran. Sial.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam. "Baek, kurasa kau harus pulang. Pikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk ibumu. Kau tau rumahku selalu terbuka kalau ia mengusirmu." Ia bercanda, dengan suara yang masih meninggi.

.

.

Itu benar-benar membuat ibunya lebih dari marah besar, untuk menyuruh Baekhyun membuang tindikannya.

Saat ini Ia tidak peduli. Sungguh menyedihkan karena rasa sakitnya terbuang sia-sia. Dan hal baiknya adalah, karena itu masih baru, mungkin rasa sakitnya tidak akan berlangsung lama. Setidaknya itulah apa yang dikatakan internet.

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang menarik perhatiannya saat malam.

Beberapa jam konsentrasi pada mesin pencarian dengan kata kunci 'tindikan di penis', Baekhyun tau apa yang ia butuhkan.

Ini membuatnya sampai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, pemikiran tentang bagaimana rasa tindikan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat pikirannya panas, itulah saat akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur, merasa kelelahan dan terlalu sensitif. Ia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah. Karena ini benar-benar cukup sebanding.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan itu lagi. Chanyeol mengalihkan topik itu sebisa mungkin, dan seberapa ingin Baekhyun bertanya, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

Itu bukan kali terakhir baginya untuk pergi keluar dengan teman-temannya itu. Mereka idiot, ceroboh dan kekanakan. Tepat menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Baekhyun untuk mendapat perhatian Chanyeol.

Ia tidak bodoh, hanya suka berpura-pura bodoh.

Misalkan, pertama kali Baekhyun merokok. Ia pergi ke Chanyeol dengan aroma rokok di baju dan bibirnya. Chanyeol langsung mengetahuinya.

Dan itu membutuhkan satu jam penuh melihat video pembelajaran menggelikan yang pernah Baekhyun lihat dan omelan parah dari Chanyeol, dan akhirnya mengakui kalau ia merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat dari Chanyeol. Rokok telah membuat tenggorokannya sakit dan batuk, dan rasanya menjijikkan. Ia sangat yakin kalau ia tidak akan mencobanya lagi, jadi Chanyeol bisa berhenti melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya karena hal itu, menenangkan diri. Itu tidak lama setelah ia akhirnya menceritakan pada Baekhyun kalau ia dulu sering merokok, Chanyeol sudah pernah melakukannya juga karena ia lebih tua darinya, dan Chanyeol berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo karena membantunya berhenti.

Ia memohon pada Baekhyun untuk tidak melakukannya, dengan tatapan mata sangat sedih yang membuat Baakhyun tidak akan berpikiran, bahkan berniat melakukannya lagi.

.

.

Ulang tahun Chanyeol akan segera tiba. Teman-temannya telah menyiapkan pesta kecil untuknya di rumah Jongdae, mengundang Baekhyun dan temannya untuk datang merayakannya.

Yifan memberinya beberapa game untuk PlayStation 2'nya, dan Chanyeol melihat hadiah itu dengan sangat kagum.

"Itu sungguh sulit didapat, Chanyeol. Kau harusnya menyingkirkannya!" ia berkomentar.

Dan itu selalu menjadi obrolan yang sama. Chanyeol lalu akan memukulnya beberapa kali karena menyarankannya untuk membuang bayi kesayangannya. Dan Yifan akan menertawakannya. Baekhyun sadar, sungguh bahagia, ia dapat mengenal semua hal dan orang ini.

Jongdae memberinya koleksi terbau dari Dungeons dan Dragons, yang sangat disukai Si Yang berulang tahun. Dan ruang tamu Chanyeol mulai terlihat seperti terkena teori Big Bang, sungguh.

Luhan dan Yixing memberinya sebuah kaos, dan Chanyeol memeluk mereka.

Baekhyun tidak punya hak untuk cemburu pada teman-temannya. Tetap saja, ia masih gugup saat Chanyeol membuka hadiah darinya. Ia membelikannya sebuah syal rajut, desain bagian depannya mengingatkannya pada Mr PB. Itu kado yang sederhana, dan mungkin yang paling murah, tapi ia terlihat sangat bangga melihat Chanyeol begitu senang ketika laki-laki itu membuka hadiah darinya.

"Terimakasih Baek." Ia berkata dengan senyum yang sangat cerah. "Aku akan memakainya setiap hari."

Dan ia benar melakukannya. Bahkan di hari Natal dan tahun baru, ia memakai syal itu. Atau, setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera pergi ke kampung halamannya, setelah masa liburan dimulai, dan Baekhyun belum melihatnya sejak itu. Mereka memang tiap hari mengobrol, dan Chanyeol terus menerus mengiriminya foto apapun, seperti rumah tempat ia tumbuh bersama ibu dan kakaknya. Dan itu terasa manyenangkan, tau fakta kalau Chanyeol memikirkannya.

Saat sekolah telah dimulai, Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya. Badai salju tidak biasanya terjadi di area itu, membuat kelas diliburkan beberapa kali. Dan Baekhyun, menghabiskan setiap saat di hari itu, di rumah Chanyeol entah bermain dengan Mr PB di salju atau minum coklat panas saat bermain Dungeons dan Dragons.

Kadang Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar dari rumah, dengan sekop ditangannya, membantu membersihkan jalanan tetangga di sekitar rumah mereka. Terutama tetangga _itu_ yang sering dibicarakan oleh ibunya. Wanita-wanita tua itu.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus membantu wanita-wanita itu kalau mereka kejam pada Chanyeol?

"Mereka tua Baek. Mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi kita harus membantu mereka, bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi mereka tidak menyukaimu! Mereka yang berbicara dibelakangmu terutama tentang seksualitasmu!" ia membantah di suatu hari. Ia tidak menyukai ide wanita-wanita itu yang memanfaatkan kebaikan Chanyeol, tapi tetap membicarakanya dibelakang.

"Tentu aku tau. Tapi mungkin ini akan membantu mengubah pemikiran mereka. Ini layak dicoba."

Terlalu baik untuk dilakukan.

Ia tidak pernah mengharap pengakuan di hari Valentine. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah, tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapatkannya.

Itulah kenapa, saat seorang gadis mungil di kelasnya datang padanya, ia mencoba mengurangi ekspresi terkejutnya. Selain karena telah menjadi teman sekelas selama beberapa tahun, Baekhyun kurang mengenal gadis itu, ia juga merasa tidak terlalu merasa bosan selama itu—karena belum pernah bersama seorangpun selama itu, sungguh.

Ia menolak gadis itu sesopan mungkin, mengingatkan pada dirinya kalau itu bukan kesalahannya kalau ia tidak menyukai... Well, perempuan. Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengakuinya, jadi ia menjelaskan pada gadis itu kalau ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Gadis itu memaksa kalau itulah gunanya berkencan, untuk mengenal satu sama yang lain.

Ia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, itulah yang dikatakan teman-teman laki-laki di kelasnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat orang lain selain tetangganya, tapi kelihatannya gadis itu cukup baik, dan ia tidak menyerah. Tidak akan menyakiti seseorang kalau ia mencobanya kan?

Membutuhkan waktu sebulan bagi Baekhyun untuk menerima tawaran gadis itu. Dan mereka mulai... berkencan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. _Itu karena kau gay_ , suara kecil di kepalanya tengah mengingatkannya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pasangan pada umumnnya.

Sejauh ini kencan mereka belum lebih dari pasangan yang berkencan di mall, bioskop, dan yang lain.

 _Ada apa dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang dan mall?_ ia membayangkan itulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol

Bicara tentang Chanyeol, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui kencan mereka. Dan _memberinya selamat_. Baekhyun ingin membunuh Luhan, mungkin saat mereka sendirian nanti.

"Apakah gadis itu yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya? Seorang yang kau sukai?"

Baekhyun terlihat membeku saat mereka memainkan permainan tennis di Wii.

"Bukan."

"Oh sayang sekali. Apa ia lebih cantik?"

"Tidak juga," ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak melirik ke arah Chanyeol, "Tapi kurasa dia tidak buruk."

Chanyeol terkikik. "Aku yakin itu. Anak ini punya pacar dan aku sendirian seperti seekor sigung."

"Seekor sigung?"

"Kau tau, binatang-binatang yang hidup menyendiri? Ayolah Baek, kita telah merevisinya di ulanganmu kemarin."

 _Apa ia tengah sungguh-sungguh sekarang?_

"Kau benar-benar aneh. Selain itu, dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh... anak jaman sekarang dan ketakutan mereka mengakui status hubungan."

 _Hah_ _?_ _Anak-anak jaman sekarang._

.

.

"Ulang tahunmu segera tiba. Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya di suatu sore. Sambil menyendok sesendok penuh es krim. Ia dan Yixing tengah berbagi padahal cuacanya sungguh sangat dingin. Menggelikan.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Mau datang ke pesta?"

Baekhyun melihat padanya dengan terkejut. Luhan? Di pesta? Itu terdengar seperti hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan oleh temannya di waktu luangnya.

"Tim basket Xing mengadakannya, dan ia tidak ingin pergi sendirian jadi kurasa aku akan menemninya. Tapi itu di hari yang sama dengan ulang tahunmu, aku tidak ingin kau sendirian."

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah kebal dengan paksaan Luhan, tapi tidak dengan Yixing. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa tatapan puppy eyes dan sebuah senyuman dengan dimple, yang akhirnya membuatnya menerima tawaran itu.

Itulah saat dimana Bakehyun menemukan dirinya di sebuah rumah yang ramai tidak jauh dari rumahnya dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana cara mereka bisa masuk kesana, dengan orang yang memenuhi rumah itu, tapi nyatanya mereka disana juga.

Ia juga membawa... pacarnya bersamanya, beranggapan mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan lebih waktu bersamanya.

Tidak sampai satu jam saat ia menyadari kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Luhan dan Yixing pergi setelah ia masuk kesana, dan tatapan diantara keduanya, membuat mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun juga membuatnya tidak ingin mengikutinya.

Pasangan kencannya langsung menuju tempat minuman dan melihat kearah lantai dansa, dan sekarang gadis itu telah benar-benar mabuk, menyeret lengan Bakehyun ke keramaian.

Itu memalukan, bahkan lebih memalukan lagi saat gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia ingin merasakan 'kejantanannya', yang mana terdengar seperti kutipan dari situs porno yang kadang dilihatnya di internet saat ia pikir ia masih merasa bukan gay. Yang mana sama sekali tidak menarik.

Punggungnya menabrak dinding dingin dan mungkin kotor di sebuah kamar mandi seorang yang tidak dikenalnya bukanlah ide seksual yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi sekarang disinilah dia, dengan seorang gadis yang terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dengan menunduk di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa tidak bernafsu seperti sekarang dalam seumur hidupnya. Dan ini adalah _blowjob_ terparah yang pernah ada dalam sejarah _blowjob_. Dan ini keberuntungannya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertidur beberapa menit setelahnya, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas saat ia membenarkan pakaiannya. Ia lalu meninggalkan gadis itu di sofa sebelum pergi dari sana, tau benar kalu dirinya normal dan straight se'straight menara Pizza.

.

.

Memanjat pohon yang mengarah ke balkoni di samping jendela kamarnya terlihat lebih sulit dari biasanya.

Ia tengah mencoba untuk masuk kembali ke ruangannya, saat ibunya yakin kalau ia tengah menghabiskan malamnya di rumah Luhan—setelah pasangan itu menghilang, dan ia juga tidak punya tujuan lain.

Itulah saat Chanyeol menemukannya sepuluh menit kemudian, dingin dan berkeringat dan tidak mampu memanjat lebih tinggi lagi. Itu sudah larut, tapi belum cukup larut untuk Chanyeol bermain Call of Duty. Ia harusnya tau akan itu.

"Kau berbau alkohol." Ia berkata saat meletakkan tas Baekhyun di lantai.

"Bisa dibilang aku minum sedikit, memangnya kenapa?" ia sebenarnya belum minum minuman itu. Lebih tepatnya gadis itu yang mabuk, dan ia menciumnya. Tapi itu akan lebih sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kau baru empat belas tahun Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa."

"Lima belas jenius. Hari ini ulang tahunku. Lagipula aku hanya sedikit minum. Bukan mabuk, jika kau mengkhawatirkanku."

"Oh benar. Selamat ulang tahun. Baek. Kau benar-benar bertambah dewasa sekarang." Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar sarkatis.

"Aku membencimu." Ia bergumam. Ia marah pada Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak berarti ia ingin laki-laki itu mendengarnya dan mendapatkan tatapan puppy eyes dari matanya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku, seorang lima-belas tahun yang dewasa. Kenapa kau tidak masuk lewat pintu?"

"Ibu pikir aku menginap di rumah Luhan." Ia mengedikkan bahunya

"Oh, dan pulang kerumah tengah malam dengan bau alkohol dan memanjat pohon adalah sebuah ide yang bagus, tentu saja."

Well, Baekhyun tau maksudnya.

"Ayolah, masuk rumahku."

 _What?!_

.

.

Walaupun kelelahan, ia tetap mandi, merasa lebih baik setelah badannya bersih dan memakai piyama tua milik Chanyeol, yang mana sangat kebesaran untuknya.

Ia tidur beberapa jam, dan tidak bangun sampai waktu tengah hari.

Saat ia memakan sarapannya, Chanyeol memberinya sebuah bungkusan kecil di atas meja.

Ia pasti bermimpi.

"Ambilah, itu untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun Baek," ia tidak terlihat semarah kemarin, sebuah raut perhatian tampak di wajahnya, tapi wajahnya menampilkan senyuman saat Baekhyun mengambil hadiah itu—cukup lama karena lengan bajunya menutupi tangannya.

Sebuah kartu ucapan terselip disana

 _Untuk Baekhyunie_

 _Dari Mr PB dan Chanyeol_

Jantungnya berdegup dengan cukup kencang dengan hal itu, dan mungkin itu lebih karena sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat menginginkan hal itu. Dan karena ia cukup gay juga. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa saat di blowjob oleh seorang gadis cantik—ini cukup memberinya bukti.

Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam bungkusnya, membukanya dan mendapati sebuah benda cantik. Itu pasti mahal, dilihat dari bentuk detail yang terdapat disana.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terpesona.

Karena di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah teleskop kecil, hampir seperti replika yang berdiri di kamarnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku aneh karena melihat kamarmu." Chanyeol terkikik, terlihat sedikit malu. _Oh, kalau saja ia tau_ , "Dan aku menyadari kalau kau sangat menyukai teleskopmu, iya kan? Kau sering menggunakannya. Aku tidak tau kalau kau suka mengamati bintang."

Chanyeol telah mengetahuinya. Baekhyun sangat yakin polisi akan segera mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Terimakasih, Yeol." Ia berkata, dengan suara yang sangat tulus. "Aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

To Be continued….

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hi dears…

Gimana part 2 ini? Udah merasa terharu belum sama perjuangan Baekhyun? Btw aku menerjemahkannya sambil terharu dan senyum-senyum sendiri loh dengan fluffyyy momennya kkke

Dan masih banyak fluffy momennya lagi di chapter depan. Baek juga udah mulai pervert tuh *yehet*

Oh ya, masih kaku banget nggak dear terjemahannya? Aku udah usaha beberapa kali edit, dan ini memang ff tersulit dari yang pernah aku translate sebelumnya. Bukan karena kosakatanya, tapi lebih ke pov dari penulis/ Baek itu sendiri, dan menyesuaikannya ke Bhs Indo menurutku agak susah. Jadi harap maklum kalo aneh terjemahannya.

Kalo belum jelas di beberapa part tanyain aja dears, biar aku jelasin.

 **Tidak lupa aku ucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang luangin waktu buat baca, review, fav, dan foll. Salam semangat and….**

 **See u in the next part ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**


	4. Chapter 4

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Masaringo**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu untuk seorang tetangga yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

.

.

 _T/N: bacanya pelan-pelan dear biar nggak bingung^^_

.

 _ **Part 3**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia telah menghabiskan lima jam terakhir bermain pokemon dengan Chanyeol, yang mana, walaupun laki-laki itu hampir berumur dua puluh tiga—ia masih memiliki hati layaknya anak dua belas tahun. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun sangat menyukainya, walau begitu, ia juga tidak bisa mengeluhkan hal itu.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir larut, walau ini adalah hari Jumat, ketika ia pulang kerumah.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan ada disana, duduk di depan pintunya.

Teman baiknya itu belum menjawab pertanyaannya, dan malah memilih untuk menatap lantai.

Baekhyun hampir saja mendorongnya dari depan pintu saat Luhan akhirnya bicara dengan suara serak.

"Kurasa... kurasa Yixing dan aku putus."

Ia langsung mendekat kearah sahabatnya, melihat dengan teliti wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya di sore itu, dan itulah saat ia menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Luhan, mata terlihat merah dan bibirnya sangat kering.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ia mengusap punggungnya, merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar lewat usapannya di sana. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja tadi, saat aku bertemu denganmu."

Luhan menjawabnya, "Kita memang baik. Well. Kurang lebih." Ia mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba membuat dirinya kuat, "Beberapa orang di sekolah mengejek Ying... kemudian ia bilang kalau kita sudah berpacaran selama setahun setengah, dan itu karena kita terlalu cepat memutuskan, dan kita masih terlalu muda, dan kita harus jeda sejenak, dari masing-masing."

 _Jeda_. Baekhyun telah melihat beberapa tayangan di TV, dan paham maksud dari hal itu. Dan dilihat dari keadaan Luhan yang kacau, ia sekarang makin memahaminya.

"Kita tidak bersama selama, baru beberapa jam... tiga jam dan aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpanya Baek?"

Mungkin Yixing benar. Mungkin waktu saat mereka berpisah akan berefek baik. Tapi, saat ia menggenggam tangan teman terbaiknya, ia tidak bisa berharap yang lain selain berdoa agar mereka kembali seperti semula lagi.

.

.

Ini telah berjalan selama sebulan, dan ' _jedanya_ ' belum juga berakhir. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat kedua temannya berada dalam satu ruangan sejak saat itu, ini membuatnya merasa sangat sedih dari yang ia kira.

Chanyeol juga menyadarinya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan dan Yixing? Apa mereka bertengkar? Ia bertanya di suatu sore saat melihat rekomendasi anime terburuk dari Jongdae.

Tak ada gunanya untuk berbohong, jadi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, "Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Sungguh disayangkan. Mereka terlihat imut bersama."

"Benarkan?"

"Kurasa mereka akan segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

Chanyeol menatap dirinya, "Apa ini membuatmu sedih?"

Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu? Baekhyun belum mengucapkan beberapa kata yang panjang dan ia masih mencoba memahami apa yang ia rasakan. Dan ia sendiri tidak paham perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi Chanyeol…

"Kulihat kau terlihat sedih." Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya, mencoba mengembalikan moodnya.

Baekhyun balik mengedikkan bahunya, "Kurasa iya. Aku tidak biasa melihat Lu sedih, itulah kenapa."

"Tenang saja. Kuyakin semua akan baik-baik saja, secepat mungkin." Ia tersenyum.

Baekhyun sungguh ingin mempercayai ucapannya.

.

.

Chanyeol _terus menerus_ melakukan itu. Itu makin membuatnya sulit untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu bukanlah sebuah kencan—tidak akan pernah nyata, saat Chanyeol terus saja bersikap sangat _luar biasa_ _._

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak jatuh lebih dalam mencintainya, saat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk ber'ski? Karena, sungguh, ini ditengah musim panas dan ia sedang sangat bosan, tapi tetap saja.

Ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol saat ber'ski. Well, sebenarnya iya, melihat fakta kalau ia belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Dan mungkin ia akan terjatuh dengan muka membentur es kalau saja Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan ini terlalu sulit untuk hatinya untuk menghadapi ini.

Terutama saat laki-laki itu membantu semua orang di sekitarnya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan kunciran yang sangat ketakutan melepaskan pegangannya pada pagar pembatas? Dan Chanyeol membantunya. Sepasang pasangan tua yang mengeluh betapa panasnya cuaca saat itu? Chanyeol mendekat pada mereka, memberi mereka sebotol air dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dibelakangnya. Bukan berarti karena ia tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol, tapi lebih tepatnya, mungkin ia akan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Chanyeol pergi.

Kemudian Chanyeol membelikannya es krim, dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun tidak bisa beristirahat sejenak untuk tidak jatuh lebih dalam padanya.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?" ia bertanya di perjalanan pulang dari taman, dengan jendela pintu yang terbuka dan angin musim panas meniup rambutnya. Sungguh tampan.

"Kurasa ya... tentu saja gadis-gadis tidak akan suka ditinggalkan sendirian di pesta."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kaget sebelum tertawa nyaring. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tak seorangpun akan menyukai hal itu Baek?"

Well, sebenarnya ia tau akan hal itu. Tapi ia juga tidak begitu peduli dengan gadis itu. Ia juga senang karena kebodohannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Lagipula ia hidup untuk membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

"Hei, kau ingin membuat tangga untuk pohonmu."

"Apa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau ingin memanjat pohon itu dan kau tidak berhasil melakukannya. Itu akan lebih mudah untuk membuat beberapa tangga dari pada memperbaiki kaki yang patah."

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

Ia meninggalkan mobil Chanyeol setelah berjanji untuk menemuinya nanti untuk membuat tangga, lalu ia menuju rumah Luhan.

Ia memasuki rumah itu tanpa mengetuk pintu, tau dengan pasti kalau Luhan berada di rumah dan tengah sendirian. Karena ia memang bodoh.

Apa yang ia lihat, malah, pemandangan kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak sendirian. Dan mungkin hal yang paling manis yang membuatnya mual.

Luhan duduk di kasurnya, menangis dengan pelan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yixing erat-erat. Pacarnya (kalau bukan karena mereka berbaikan, Baekhyun tidak paham apa maksud dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya) menangkup wajah Luhan dengan tangannya, mengecupnya dengan pelan.

Mereka berhenti sedetik setelah menyadari Baekhyun berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, lalu Baekhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Lagipula mereka juga tidak berniat menghampirinya.

Dan ia sangat senang. Sungguh. Ia merindukan teman terbaiknya yang selalu terlihat senang.

Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa iri. Kenapa ia tidak bisa seperti mereka? Kenapa ia tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia sukai? Kenapa ini sangat sulit untuknya?

.

.

Luhan dan Yixing muncul di rumahnya saat ia dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk membuat tangga.

Ditengah-tengah suasana sepi dan canggung, dan tatapan yang juga canggung, mereka mengambil kayu dan paku, lalu mulai bekerja.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangganya telah selesai dibuat (yang mana, terlihat beberapa kayu terpaku di pohon itu, mungkin memang tidak terlihat indah, tapi itu mungkin akan berguna), kecanggungan sebelumnya nampak lenyap, itulah yang dirasa Baekhyun, asalkan mereka tidak membicarakan tentang itu, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi selama sisa akhir musim panas.

Baekhyun tidak menyalahkannya, sungguh. Tentu bercamping dengan teman-temanmu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada terjebak dengan beberapa anak remaja di cuaca rumah yang panas tanpa kegiatan lain selain bermain game.

Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal lain selain bersamanya.

Kebahagiannya dengan rujuknya temannya telah cepat berlalu, terlebih lagi saat mereka terlihat lebih manis pada masing-masing dan tampak menggelikan di mata Baekhyun dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun bahkan mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan di musim panas di toko dekat rumahnya, hanya untuk beralasan agar ia tidak menghabiskan tiap waktunya, melihat pasangan itu saling bertatap-tatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Hari tanpa Chanyeol pun terus berlanjut.

.

.

Dan musim panas pun berlalu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikiran kalau ia akan mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi ia senang akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

Ia akhirnya mulai bersekolah SMA dengan teman-temannya, kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk menyingkirkan kelompok yang bersamanya tahun lalu. Teman-temannya itu mulai menyebalkan menurutnya.

Hal yang tidak mengenakkan adalah, Chanyeol juga kembali ke kampusnya lagi. Dan karena itu adalah semester terakhirnya, ia sangat terbebani dengan pekerjaan mulai dari hari pertamanya masuk.

Bahkan itu tidak masalah baginya, Chanyeol berkali-kali menjelaskan padanya kalau ia sama sekali tidak terbebani dengan kehadirannya. Dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia juga akan bermain sesering mungkin di sela-sela sibuknya pekerjaannya, Baekhyun sadar kalau itu tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali, berada di sana tanpa bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan melihatnya lewat teleskop setiap harinya, dan itu tidaklah buruk. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihat, kebanyakan Chanyeol hanya akan duduk di mejanya atau berbicara dengan temannya lewat telefon atau membuat kopi saat malam sudah larut, tapi itu masih saja hal yang menyenangkan untuknya, yang membuatnya merasa dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan itu cukup baginya.

Pesta adalah hal yang sering ia jumpai saat sekarang ia menginjak SMA. Beberapa teman SMPnya juga memasuki sekolah yang sama dengannya, jadi ia mendapatkan undangan sesekali dalam beberapa kesempatan.

Itu masih menjadi hal yang tidak disukainya, tapi ternyata Yixing tampak menyukai pesta, dan Luhan megikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, jadi Baekhyun berakhir mengikuti mereka juga.

Dan itu adalah salah satu hari tersebut, tidak begitu larut tapi cukup gelap suasana di luar rumah, ketika Baekhyun terkejut saat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan rumah Chanyeol saat ia berjalan pulang kerumah.

Ia berjalan lebih pelan, sangat penasaran. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mendapatkan tamu di malam hari.

Dan saat keluar dari taksi... Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo_ membawa koper.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya. Dan _tersenyum._

"Soo! Masuklah." Ia memberi celah untuk Kyungsoo bisa masuk kerumah.

Untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk. _Kyungsoo_. Kyungsoo yang sama yang membuatnya patah hati dua tahun yang lalu.

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah pohonnya, sedikit ceroboh dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh dan sekarat saat memanjat menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Lebih sulit dari biasanya saat ia memfokuskan teleskopnya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, tapi setelah pemandangan ruang tamu Chanyeol terlihat, Baekhyun berharap kalau ia tidak melihatnya.

Karena disana, tepat di matanya, mereka tengah _mengobrol_. Chanyeol tengah membuatkannya sesuatu, mungkin teh di meja diantara mereka, dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya, dan Kyungsoo tengah mengelus Mr PB, mengangkatnya dan memangkunya sambil mengusap perutnya.

Itu berlebihan. Kyungsoo pikir siapa _dirinya_? Datang kembali setelah mencuri bukan hanya cinta sejatinya tapi juga anjingnya. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

Ia marah. Sangat, sangat marah. Dan juga kecewa. Chanyeol benar-benar idiot. Orang waras mana yang mau berbalikan dengan mantannya? Seorang idiot, itulah dia.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di kasurnya.

"Hei, Baek. Apa kau sudah sampai dirumah?"

"Dengar Lu. _**Kalau polisi berta**_ _ **n**_ _ **ya**_ , itu benar-benar sebuah kecelakaan, okay? Aku tidak tau kalau membunuh orang masuk dalam kategori tindakan kriminal."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

"Ini karena cinta Lu! Kau juga tau hal itu! Tak seorangpun akan menyalahkanku karena melakukan kriminal."

Luhan lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Lagi. Sungguh, ia benar-benar dikelilingi orang-orang idiot.

.

.

Ia tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri, melihat anak anjingnya berdekatan dengan laki-laki itu. Kedua anak anjing kesayangannya.

Ia telah berada di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol sebelum sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintunya. Dan menatap padanya. Baekhyun cukup senang menyadari kalau yang lebih tua tidak jauh lebih tinggi. Nyatanya, Baekhyun cukup yakin kalau beberapa tahun kedepan ia akan lebih tinggi darinya. Harapannya lebih tinggi untuk menindasnya.

"Apa kau... ingin sesuatu?"

"Chanyeol."

Ia melihatnya, saat Kyungso sedikit terkejut saat ia mengucap nama itu, tapi ia tetap beralih memberinya jalan masuk kerumah, membiarkan Chanyeol, yang tengah duduk di sofa dan menyiapkan game, melihatnya.

"Hai Baek! Bukankah ini sudah terlalu larut?"

Dan itulah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk masuk kerumah melewati Kyungsoo, dengan seringai tajam di bibirnya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam pada punggungnya.

"Aku butuh tempat untuk tidur. Bisakah aku tidur disini?"

"Apa ibumu menguncimu diluar? Tapi, ya, tentu. Kau bisa tidur di sofa."

"Sofa?"

"Kyungsoo akan tidur di kamar," ia menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari video gamenya. Seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa untuknya.

"Dan, kenapa bukan dia yang tidur di sofa?" Baekhyun menyahut, merasa sedikit marah dengan situasi disana.

Chanyeol beralih menatapnya, dengan kerutan di alisnya. "Kau seharusnya tidak membicarakan Kyungsoo seperti itu. Ia lebih tua darimu."

 _Dia adalah_ _ **musuh bebuyutanku**_ _._

"Terserah," ia memutar bola matanya malas, "Kenapa tidak Kyungsoo hyung yang tidur di sofa? Ia hanya tidur disini malam ini kan?"

Chanyeol benar-benar mem'pause gamenya saat ini, melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Tidak, sebenarnya. Kyungsoo adalah teman serumah baruku. Ia kembali pindah kesini."

"Kenapa?" ia akhirnya bertanya. Baekhyun merasa sangat kecil. Ia sungguh membenci hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" Chanyeol tertawa. Seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupnya. "Aku butuh uang dan dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Aku tidak keberatan, ia juga sama."

 _Well,_ _ **aku**_ _keberatan._

Baekhyun mengambil Mr PB di gendongannya, menghentikan anak anjing itu untuk mengendus Kyungsoo. Sepertinya hanya anjingnyalah satu-satunya hal yang masih berada di sisinya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya beralih ke lain sisi.

"Apa Luhan dan Yixing mengajakmu keluar lagi?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," ia mengedikkan bahu acuh, duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan Mr PB di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman berada di rumah itu. Dan ia _membenci_ nya.

.

.

Ia tidur di rumah Chanyeol malam itu, ibunya berfikir kalau ia menghabiskan malamnya di tempat Luhan seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo telah siap di dapur saat ia bangun, terlihat membuat sarapan. Ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah anggukan saat yang lebih tua menyadari kehadirannya, dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ia tidak mempercayainya, tujuannya, atau makanan yang dibuatnya. Tak ada orang yang menjamin kalau makanannya tidak diracuni.

Karena Baekhyun seorang pengganggu disini.

"Kurasa kau tidak seharusnya berbicara dengan cara seperti itu ke Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

"Ia lebih tua darimu. Tidak peduli seberapa dekat kalian, kau harus menunjukkan hormat padanya."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku tidak ingin ia melihatku sebagai anak kecil."

Ia _tidak_ pernah berencana mengatakan hal itu. Sesuatu dalam kalimat itu artinya adalah 'itu bukanlah urusanmu' kau lebih baik mengabaikannya.

Tapi ia telah terlanjur mengatakannya, dan tidak mengejutkan baginya saat Kyungsoo beralih menatapnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang kembali. Kau telah menyakitinya, kau tau kan hyung."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya kembali, "Sekarang kita baik-baik saja. Kita tidak balikan atau sejenisnya."

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah apel dari kotak buah di meja, "Baguslah. Kuharap terus seperti itu."

Dan yang lebih tua terkikik mendengarnya, sebuah lirikan nakal terlihat di matanya, "Bukankah ia agak terlalu tua untukmu?"

Suara dari langkah kaki Chanyeol membuatnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, sesuatu yang mungkin dianggap Kyungsoo tidak sopan untuk dikatakan.

.

.

Sungguh melegakan mengetahui kalau berbulan-bulan telah berlalu dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka, Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Bukan hanya dia dan Chanyeol yang tidak berbalikan kembali, lagipula Kyungsoo juga tidak sering dirumah.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun hanya bertemu dengannya di esok hari, sebelum mereka pergi kuliah, dan ketika ketegangan disana mulai mencair, semua nampak baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol sepertinya telah mendapatkan keseimbangan antara kuliah dan bekerja, dan telah kembali normal. Yang artinya, Baekhyun telah kembali menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya bermalasan di sofa Chanyeol bermain videogame. Ia baik-baik saja dengan hal itu.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajaknya menonton film di suatu akhir pekan. Seperti biasa, bukan-kencan menonton film.

Hidup Baekhyun sungguh berat.

Kyungsoo juga nampak terlihat, dan mood Baekhyun seketika menurun saat itu terjadi, sampai saat ia melihat laki-laki lain dibelakangnya.

Dan sungguh, ia sungguh sulit diabaikan.

"Sehun," ia mengenalkan dirinya. Ia adalah seorang anak kuliahan baru di kampus Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kebetulan Kyungsoo telah bisa mengatasi... phobia seksualitasnya. Dan sungguh, itu bagus untuknya.

Tapi itu sungguh membingungkan, kenapa ia meninggalkan seorang yang sangat spesial, baik, ramah, dan tampan seperti Chanyeol untuk seorang seperti... Sehun. Yang mana, kebetulan, sangat tampan dan seperti model, tapi baru menampilkan dua macam ekspresi dalam satu setengah jam ini. Seperti... Kyungsoo. Dan mungkin mereka memang pasangan yang cocok.

Baekhyun menunggu sampai mereka hanya tinggal berdua di antrian untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. "Ia terlihat agak terlalu muda untukmu, bukan begitu hyung?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengelus rambutnya.

Itu sungguh menyebalkan, tapi sekarang ia tau kalau Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar, dan ia pikir, mungkin mereka akan berubah menjadi teman baik.

.

.

Kyungsoo ternyata berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan dari yang ia kira. Ia bercerita tentang ketertarikan Chanyeol pada beberapa hal seperti bermalas-malasan disekitar rumah dan menonton film, dan ia menjadi alat yang tepat di kehidupan Baekhyun. Tetap saja, ia lebih tua seperti layaknya Chanyeol, mengambil jurusan terkait lingkungan, ia harus berada di luar rumah lebih banyak dari yang ia inginkan.

Selain karena laki-laki itu bersifat pemalu dan penyendiri, yang mana lebih mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengannnya, dan ia segera tau kenapa Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan kehadirannya padahal mereka sudah putus.

Ia sungguh sangat mudah untuk diajak berkomunikasi, dan menyelesaikan masalah itulah keuntungannya.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih muda. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena ia seperti sebuah _wine_ yang bagus, menjadi lebih baik seiring bertambahnya usia, saat dimana jarak usia 7 tahun mereka terlihat begitu jelas.

Ulang tahun ke dua puluh tiga Chanyeol adalah hari yang suram untuk Baekhyun. Ia benci ketika ia merasa sangat jaugh darinya.

Pesta ulang tahunnya pun, sungguh, sangat meriah.

Ia mendapati teman Chanyeol seperti biasanya ditambah Kyungsoo dan pacarnya—yang sama sekali tanpa ekspresi, bersama-sama menonton film di malam hari.

Chanyeol terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, penuh dengan senyum yang menghancurkan hati Baekhyun—kerena senyum bibirnya.

Ia benar-benar, sangat senang setelah ia memberikan kado pada Chanyeol (sebuah aksesoris kebun yang menarik, sempurna untuk kebun kesayangannya) dan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai, dan memutarkan tubuh mereka selama lima detik.

Aksesoris itu akan memberikan keberuntungan pada pemiliknya, seorang ibu penjual memberitahunya. Dan Baekhyun tidak menginginkan apapun selain keberuntungan pada Chanyeol seumur hidupnya.

.

.

Dan keberuntungan datang lebih cepat dari yang ia kira, beberapa hari setelahnya sebelum liburan musim dingin. Dan jika saja ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini.

Kyungsoo telah pergi dengan Sehun, dan Baekhyun tengah bergelung dengan Mr PB dan selimut, bermain dengan Chanyeol. Itu adalah hari yang sempurna sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulutnya yang indah.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa S2 di Jepang setelah aku lulus kuliah." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, "Aku akan pergi selama 6 bulan," Baekhyun berhenti bernafas, "Aku akan berangkat setelah ujian, musim panas depan," ia tersenyum sangat cerah. Hati Baekhyun hancur berkeping-keping, "Itu akan sangat mengagumkan, bukankah seperti itu?"

Sungguh luar biasa.

.

.

"Ia belum pergi Baek," Luhan mengusap punggungnya, menghela nafas sekian kalinya di sore itu. Ia _benci_ melihat temannya seperti ini.

"Tapi ia akan segera pergi! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Lu?" ia menangis.

Move on, ia berfikiran. Tapi ia tau kalau itu bukanlah hal yang ingin didengar Baekhyun, paling tidak bukan sekarang. Ia tetap berada di sampingnya sampai Baekhyun berhenti menangis, dan diam. Oh tidak.

"Apa menurutmu polisi bisa menangkapku kalau aku menguncinya di dalam rumah? Secara teknis, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan kan?"

Luhan lalu memukulnya. Dan Baekhyun kembali menangis.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedih. Tidak terlalu sedih, tapi cukup sedih untuk membuat Baekhyun ikut sedih. Ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolahnya, dan itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa berada di rumah selama liburan tahun ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo akan pulang kerumah, dan ia akan menghabiskan hari yang paling ia sukai dalam setahun dirumah sendirian.

Baekhyun telah memikirkan itu berulang kali, dan sekarang adalah kesempatan yang sangat sempurna. Ia ingin Chanyeol menghabiskan malam natal bersamanya. Well, dengan keluarganya. Ingin dengannya saja sejujurnya.

Dan saat kesempatan datang, ia mengambilnya.

Chanyeol menyetujui tawaran itu dengan senang, sebuah senyuman lebar nampak di bibirnya. Dan Baekhyun merasa senang lagi.

.

.

Ibunya setuju untuk mengundang Chanyeol, dan itu lebih mudah dari yang ia kira.

"Kau telah menghabiskan sebagian besar harimu disana daripada dirumah. Dan ia memberimu makan. Kurasa ia boleh datang."

Baekhyun bukanlah penggemar makan malam Natal bersama keluarga. Banyak dan makin banyak keluarga yang mungkin baru ia temui beberapa kali mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol berjam-jam.

Tidak dengan tahun ini. Karena sekarang Chanyeol ada di sini. Dan membuatnya menjadi jiwa sosial seperti biasa dan bersikap hangat pada keluarganya.

Ia sangat karismatik, sangat menyenangkan, dan membuat Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan dari dalam dan sangat memikat setiap orang, bahkan sepupu bayi-bayinya.

Untuk sejenak, Baekhyun menghilangkan pemikiran kalau Chanyeol tidak akan bisa berada di rumahnya selamanya, sebelum itu mengacaukan suasana malamnya.

.

.

Libur Natal telah berlalu dan Chanyeol kembali menjadi sangat sibuk setiap saat. Sekarang, walau begitu, ia suka keluar dari rumah beberapa saat, untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dari pekerjaannya. Baekhyun akan sangat senang mengikutinya kemanapun yang ia mau.

Kadang mereka akan pergi melihat film, kadang mereka akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan, kadang hanya berjalan di sekitar rumah mereka. Itu terasa seperti kencan, yang mana Baekhyun harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya kalau Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya demikian.

Itu akan sangat mudah untuk berfikir jernih saat mereka tidak sendirian. Luhan dan Yixing bergabung dengan mereka kadang-kadang, dan Kyungsoo sesekali. Itu tak apa, walau demikian. Chanyeol hanya melihatnya sebagai teman dan tetangganya yang berusia lima belas tahun. Dan itu tak apa baginya.

Tapi kadang, ia suka berpura-pura. Chanyeol tidak akan berada di hidupnya selama enam bulan, dan dia ingin bersamanya sebisa mungkin sebelum waktunya ia pergi.

Ia tau sebuah fakta (fakta tentang Kyungsoo, yang berubah menjadi teman yang sangat berguna) mengatakan padanya kalau Chanyeol tidak secara serius berkencan dengan seseorang. Ia telah berkencan beberapa kali, tapi terlihat tidak cocok dengan seorangpun.

Dan Baekhyun sangat senang. Sungguh. Tapi itu hanya masalah waktu saja menurutnya. Kesendirian Chanyeol hanyalah masalah waktu, seperti sebuah bom waktu. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya satupun kesempatan. Berapa lama lagi ia bisa membuat Chanyeol hanya ada untuknya seorang, sampai seorang datang dan mencuri hati Chanyeol?

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello dear...

Ada yang masih nungguin transfic ini? Kkkke

Gimana part ini? HunSoo udah keluar tuh (btw aku suka couple ini)

Bisa ya Baekhyun segitu cintanya sama Chanyeol huweee... aku terharu sama perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan Baekhyun disini (family-zone).

Transfic ini nanti ada 7 parts dear. Dan ya, gaya tulisan author asli begini dear, so kalau masih bingung aku saranin bacanya pelan-pelan aja yah hhhe.

Dan nggak lupa aku ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang mau baca, review, fave, dan follow transfic ini.

 _Have a lovely long weekend and see u in the next chapter..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **#lovesign**_


	5. Chapter 5

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Masaringo**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu untuk seorang tetangga yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

.

.

 _ **Part 4**_

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. Ia tidak menyadari kalau waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, saat ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu bersama Chanyeol. Dan sekarang tersisa tidak ada sekitar satu bulan lagi sebelum kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun belum siap. Sama sekali belum. Ia tidak akan memiliki Chanyeol'nya selama setengah tahun, dan ia tidak tau bagaimana ia akan bertahan.

Tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi di hari itu. Setelah teman-temannya pergi, setelah Kyungsoo naik ke lantai atas dan ia disana sendirian bersama Chanyeol, ia sungguh tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Ia tengah duduk di sofa, Mr PB tertidur di pangkuannya, dan ia tengah melihat yang lebih tua menyelesaikan soal kalkulus, dengan kacamata turun di batang hidungnya dan alis mata mengernyit. Baekhyun menyukai penampilannya saat laki-laki itu memakai kacamata, dan ia sangat jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat melihatnya. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka, hanya saat laki-laki itu sedang belajar atau saat bermain dengan video gamenya yang lebih kecil. Dan ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamatanya. Well, ia selalu terlihat tampan di mata Baekhyun, tapi _lebih_ tampan saat ia memakai itu.

Bulu mata panjang Chanyeol mengenai pipinya setiap saat ia berkedip, dan Baekhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, terlihat sangat terpesona dengan hal itu. Waktunya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dan ia harus melakukannya. Ia berusia enam belas tahun, demi Tuhan! Ia harus mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanya. Ia harus mengatakan padanya seberapa besar ia mencintainya, seberapa besar arti dirinya untuk Baekhyun. Seberapa besar ia memikirkan, kalau ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya lagi.

"Yeol?"

Yang lebih tua meletakkan pensilnya di meja, merenggangkan ototnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan padanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku..."

 _Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Chanyeol akan menolaknya, dan ia tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya._

"Aku..."

 _Ia akan mengacaukannya. Semua yang telah ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun ini, hubungan mereka, dan semuanya._

"Aku akan merindukanmu," ia akhirnya berkata. Sungguh idiot.

Chanyeol mengerjab beberapa saat sebelum tertawa dengan sangat keras. Ya, ia tertawa sangat keras.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu," ia meraih kepala Baekhyun dan membelainya. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Ya anak kecil. Benar. "Dan aku tidak akan pergi lama, kau juga tau."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau tidak kembali?"

"Tentu aku akan kembali, Baek!" senyumnya melembut, "Lagi pula disinilah rumahku."

.

.

.

Orang tua Chanyeol memiliki gen yang bagus. Itu terlihat jelas, melihat kakak perempuannya yang juga cantik. Meski begitu, ia tidak secantik Chanyeol.

Hari ini sungguh menyesakkan, cuaca panas dan kelembaban udara di bandara membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Ini sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak, ini adalah bulan Juni dan ditengah musim panas. Dan hal ini sungguh tidak membantu Baekhyun sama sekali.

Ia telah mencoba untuk tidak menangis sepanjang hari. Ibu Chanyeol telah banyak menangis untuk mereka. Baekhyun menyukai wanita itu, menurutnya. Ia ingin memeluknya dan berbagi kesedihan bersama atas kepergian orang tersayangnya.

Dan karena Chanyeol telah pergi. Hari yang paling ia takutkan pun telah tiba.

Kyungsoo mengantarkan mereka dengan mobilnya, Baekhyun dan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berada di samping keluarganya.

Dan ini benar terjadi.

Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Ia memeluk mereka semua sekali lagi, mendorong kopernya dengan sebuah senyuman terakhir dan lambaian tangan.

Itu akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya melihat Chanyeol, paling tidak untuk tujuh bulan kedepan.

Hati Baekhyun pergi dengannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meninggalkan sekolah bahkan ketika bel belum selesai berbunyi, menemui Luhan dan Yixing di mobilnya.

Meskipun ia bukan penggemar kebiasaan menyetir cepat Yixing, dengan Yixing yang baru mendapatkan SIM beberapa bulan sebelumnya, ia tetap memintanya untuk menyopir lebih cepat, setiap saat ia berfikir tentang apa yang tengah menunggunya di disana.

Yifan dan Jongdae telah berada di sana saat ia sampai, melihat di keramaian pintu keluar untuk mencari satu orang yang paling ia pedulikan.

"Apakah ia sudah datang?" ia bertanya dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan berjinjit. Luhan mengenggam tangannya, dengan satu tangan yang tidak menggenggam Yixing, menenangkannya, menyadarkannya kalau ia tidak sendirian.

"Ia turun dari pesawat beberapa menit yang lalu. Kami menunggunya untuk mengambil tas dan bawaannya." Jongdae tersenyum.

Sungguh sulit untuk tidak mengetahuinya saat laki-laki itu keluar. Tidak hanya karena ia hampir satu kepala lebih tinggi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi juga karena ialah satu-satunya yang dapat menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Ia memakai syal yang ia berikan padanya, syal yang mengingatkannya pada anak anjing mereka Mr PB. Dan hanya dengan itu, Baekhyun bisa bernafas lagi, dadanya berdegup kencang dengan perasaan sesak karena ingin menangis. Chanyeol telah kembali.

Dan Chanyeol kemudian dipeluk oleh teman-temannya, Yifan yang pertama dan Jongdae selanjutnya. Chanyeol tengah tertawa. Baekhyun mengira kalau ia tidak akan melihat tawa itu lagi.

Genggaman Luhan di tangannya semakin erat, membawanya ke kenyataan saat Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Anak-anak!" _well, sungguh sialan._ "Woah, kalian sangat besar! Kurasa kalian bukan anak-anak lagi." _Setidaknya ia sadar akan itu_. "Lihatlah dirimu!" ia beralih ke Luhan dan Yixing, yang masih berpegangan tangan, "Kalian secara praktis sudah dewasa. Kuliah tahun depan kan?"

Ia lalu beralih ke Baekhyun, yang baru saja menyadari kenyataan kalau ternyata mereka berada disana sejak tadi.

"Dan si kecil yang satu ini, tidak lagi kecil juga." Ia lalu membandingkan tinggi mereka, tidak melewatkan fakta kalau kini Baekhyun telah lebih tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Ia telah tumbuh begitu banyak selama enam bulan. Salahkan hormonnya. "Tapi kau tidak akan mencapai tinggiku!" ia bercanda sambil mengusak rambutnya.

Tetap saja. Pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Banyak hal telah terjadi dalam setengah tahun. Baekhyun telah memulai tahunnya di sekolah SMA sebagai junior, Luhan dan Yixing di tahun terakhir. Mereka tengah menyiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Teleskopnya telah tertutup debu karena jarang dipakai. Untuk pertama dalam seumur hidupnya.

Mr PB tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, yang kebetulan telah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus yang mana tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun. Dan mereka telah menjadi teman baik, entah bagaimana ceritanya.

Itu sangat membantu, memiliki Kyungsoo di di sisinya. Apalagi dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

Sepertinya ia tidak akan mampu memberitahu Chanyeol semuanya..

.

.

Mereka tetap berkomunikasi, tentu saja.

Chanyeol telah bergabung di sebuah kelompok pelajar di Jepang, dengan cepat mendapatkan teman. Seperti yang ia kira.

Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun telah menunggu mereka dengan makanan yang telah siap, saat mereka sampai dirumah Chanyeol.

Kepulangannya layak dirayakan.

Ini terasa seperti mimpi, mimpi yang indah, untuk melihat Chanyeol kembali duduk di sampingnya lagi.

Chanyeol menceritakan tentang semua hal, hal yang telah ia ketahui, hal yang tidak bisa diekspresikan lewat email.

Ia bahkan telah berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan seminggu setelah ia sampai di Jepang.

Ia sungguh sangat senang saat itu, dan sangat menikmati waktunya, dan Baekhyun senang karena ia tidak membebaninya dengan masalahnya.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai pada saat Kyungsoo dan Sehun pergi, dan Chanyeol mendekat ke area yang berbahaya.

"Jadi, Baek. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Ia menjawab tanpa menjeda kegiatannya untuk memungut sisa pesta yang telah mereka lakukan. Sungguh menggelikan.

Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan tajam, dan memutar bola matanya malas. Dan Chanyeol tidak melewatkan hal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak ada." Baekhyun menyangkalnya lagi.

"Katakan saja kalau dia belum memiliki tahun terbaiknya saat ini," Kyungsoo menyela, dengan nada serius seperti biasa.

Chanyeol terlihat peduli saat ini, dan Baekhyun melihat sedih padanya. Itu bukanlah tatapan yang ia rindukan.

"Tak apa. Kyungsoo hyung hanya melebih-lebihkan." Ia mencoba mengelak.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum meraih lengan pacarnya, yang tengah melihat percakapan itu dengan muka tertarik tidak seperti biasanya, dan menuju lantai atas.

"Apa yang salah?" Chanyeol mendekatinya segera, "Kau tidak menceritakan ada suatu masalah saat kau berkomunikasi denganku..."

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa melakukan itu? Ia sudah merasa bersalah tanpa benar-benar mengatasi rasa bersalahnya jika saja ia mengacaukan perjalanan fantastik Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol terlihat jelas mengkhawatirkannya saat ini, dan tidak ada gunanya untuk tetap diam.

"Aku telah mendapat masalah... di sekolah, bisa dibilang seperti itu," ia memulai, tidak yakin haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Masalah? Masalah apa? Seperti dengan pelajaranmu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak... lebih pada teman sekelas. Atau lebih pada mantan teman..." Ia lalu berjalan ke sofa, dengan canggung duduk disana.

Chanyeol berada di sisinya setelahnya, tangan di lututny, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan dari sisi sampingnya. Beberapa beban berat di dada Baekhyun mulai meringan, saat tau kalau ia berada di sampingnya. Itu cukup baginya untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Mereka... semacam membuliku selama beberapa bulan."

Terasa aneh saat ia mengucapkan itu dengan langsung. Ia merasa kalau dirinya seperti iklan pencegah pembulian di TV. Ia menyangka hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di tayangan-tayangan sitkom.

Memikirkan hal itu, ngomong-ngomong hidupnya memang sudah seperti sebuah sitkom yang buruk.

"M-membulimu? Kenapa?"

Kenapa memangnya.

"Seseorang... mengajakku berkencan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kubilang ya... walaupun aku tidak terlalu menyukainya... dan kuputuskan untuk memutuskannya dan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik..."

"Kenapa berkencan dengan seseorang bisa berhubungan dengan pembulian? Apakah gadis itu yang melakukannya?"

"Orang yang aku kencani adalah... seorang laki-laki, sebenarnya."

Ia tidak percaya kalau ia baru saja mengatakannya.

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia terlonjak dari sofa, dengan mata membelalak.

"Apa?"

"Ia datang ke laki-laki itu, mantan temanku, dan menceritakan padanya kalau aku mendekatinya dan dia menolakku juga menertawakanku, ia lalu bercerita kalau aku selalu berbohong pada mereka dan..." ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "Dan begitulah."

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol berhenti mondar-mandir di depan sofa, "Apa kau... maksudku. Apa kau mencoba mengatakan padaku kalau kau...?"

"Gay? Ya, sebenarnya."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menanyainya tentang cerita detailnya setelah itu.

Dan itu melegakan baginya untuk bisa menceritakan padanya.

Dan Baekhyun pun bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

Ia bercerita kalau ia diajak berkancan. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata iya, awalnya. Ia tidak menyukai laki-laki itu, tapi ia terlihat baik. Apa yang tidak ia ceritakan adalah—tentang ia yang mengencaninya untuk berusaha melupakan Chanyeol, dengan mencoba jatuh cinta padanya.

Teman terbaiknya tidak pernah tau akan hal itu. Baik Luhan ataupun Yixing. Ia tidak ingin membebani mereka dengan kisah cintanya yang bodoh, tidak akan, apalagi saat mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ujian.

Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang tau, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia ceritai tentang masalah itu dan menasehatinya. Baekhyun berharap saat itu ia mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Ia tidak jatuh cinta, dan semuanya tidak terlalu buruk. Terasa menyenangkan saat menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang yang terlihat peduli padanya.

Kemudian laki-laki itu meminta sex padanya.

Baekhyun belum pernah memikirkan hal itu. Mereka memang sudah melakukan beberapa hal bersama, jadi apa bedanya dengan sex?

Tapi, ia kemudian menyadari kesalahan apa yang ia buat. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan pasangannya sampai saat ini, dan nama Chanyeol adalah hal yang terpikirkan sebelum ia mencapai intinya. Itu tidak adil, baik baginya maupun laki-laki itu.

Jadi ia berhenti, tepat saat itu juga. Ia pikir laki-laki itu akan mengerti, paling tidak menerimanya. Dan ternyata tidak sama sekali.

Ia lalu menceritakan pada teman-temannya, versi palsu dari ceritanya. Dan gangguan pun mulai ia rasakan. Dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum semua siswa tau, tak ada tempat untuk pergi tanpa jari yang menunjuk padanya, ejekan dan bisikan diam-diam.

Tapi Baekhyun kuat. Ia mencoba dengan keras kalau itu semua tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. Walaupun itu sungguh sulit untuk mengabaikan orang-orang yang menghampirinya dan mendorongnya ke loker.

Ia tidak berpikiran akan sanggup melewatinya tanpa adanya Luhan dan Yixing. Teman-temannya lebih dari marah karena merahasiakan itu semua dari mereka, tapi itu tidaklah lama. Tidak, saat Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan orang untuk berada di sisinya.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sampai laki-laki yang menyebarkan rumor diketahui telah berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Kebenaran pun akhirnya terungkap, dan Baekhyun tidak lagi menjadi sorotan utama mereka.

Hal-hal belum berjalan sempurna saat ini, tapi status seksualitasnya telah terbongkar, sebagian besar mereka hanya mengabaikannya. Remaja memang menyebalkan.

Dan Baekhyun telah merindukan Chanyeol. Ia sangat membutuhkannya, menangis sepanjang malam di kasurnya, berharap Chanyeol disisinya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ia sekarang telah berada di sampingnya, dan itulah masalahnya. Rahasianya telah terbongkar. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja, kan.

.

.

"Mungkin homoseksual memang menular," Chanyeol berkomentar di suatu hari, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar yang tengah memainkan Zelda dengan Nintendo 64nya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan menaikkan alisnya, mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan Baekhyun yang tengah bermain.

"Kurasa. Sungguh. Hal apa yang bisa mempengaruhi Baekhyun untuk menjadi gay, Luhan dan Yixing yang gay, aku gay, dan kau gay. Mungkin bahkan Jongdae, atau Yifan. Siapa tau?"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak sampai ia sulit bernafas, dan Bahkan Kyungsoo juga sama.

Semenit telah berlalu membuat Baekhyun tenang sebelum berkata lagi, "Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, jangan khawatir kalau mungkin kalian menodai kepolosanku." Ia bercanda.

"Lama?" Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga... dan bingung.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Berapa lama?"

"Cukup lama."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, membalikkan perhatiannya pada game.

" _Man_... selama ini... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Itulah yang juga dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Terutama, saat ia secara jelas tidak bisa dikatakan kalau ia lurus. Komentar itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan air mata di pipinya, karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

.

.

Hubungan mereka sedikit demi sedikit berubah, mulai saat itu.

Chanyeol telah memulai pekerjaan barunya, pulang kerumah larut tapi tanpa mendapatkan PR yang menyebalkan yang mengurangi waktu kebersamaan mereka. Tapi Baekhyun masih punya PR, dan walaupun ia telah berusaha menyelesaikannya saat Chanyeol sampai dirumah, ia tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Itu tak apa, karena itu berarti Chanyeol harus membantunya juga, dan itu berarti melihatnya menggunakan kacamata. Mengorbankan waktu berharganya untuk bermain game demi melihatnya memakai kacamata adalah hal yang sangat ia syukuri.

Satu hal telah berubah, Baekhyun menyadarinya setelah beberapa saat. Setelah pengakuannya, Chanyeol berhenti menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Masalah waktu. Ia sudah akan melakukan hal ini jika hasilnya akan begini.

Tidak semua berjalan baik, meski begitu. Chanyeol menjadi lebih sadar-diri tentang hubungan mereka saat ini.

Hal apapun yang ia lakukan, yang biasanya ia lakukan tanpa berfikir, sekarang menjadi lebih sedikit dikuranginya. Seperti meminta ijin untuk menggenggam tangannya atau mengelus rambutnya. Atau lebih hati-hati saat mereka keluar, bukan untuk kencan.

Itu benar-benar tidak biasa melihat Chanyeol terlihat canggung di dekatnya, dan Baekhyun merasa kalau ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Ia juga merasa canggung untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun tentang kencannya. Saat ia di Jepang, ia telah berkencan dengan teman sekelasnya. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu satu jam menangis di rumah Luhan setelah itu, mengutuk Chanyeol dan seluruh Jepang dan semua hal yang menghalangi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dengan penuh penekanan.

Ia lalu menganggapnya biasa, beberapa bulan setelahnya, ketika Chanyeol mengakui kalau mereka tidak cocok.

"Ia bahkan hampir empat tahun lebih muda, apa kau percaya?" ia berkata di suatu sore, membuat Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan stiknya, "Aku tidak pernah mengencani seseorang yang jauh lebih muda. Tapi kurasa itu lebih baik."

Itulah dia. Yang membuat Baekhyun sekarat.

"Jadi kau menyukai yang lebih muda?"

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu," Chanyeol berkata dengan santai, sebuah rona muncul di pipinya.

.

.

"Kau tidak tau caranya mengemudi?"

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa ia sangat kaget. Jujur saja, siapa yang akan mengajarinya?

Yixing baru saja bisa mengemudi, dan Luhan bahkan belum bisa. Lagipula mereka terlalu sibuk untuk itu.

Kyungsoo bisa mengemudi. Tapi ia tidak punya mobil, dan secara terang-terangan menolaknya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berani meminta diajari pada Kyungsoo, tau betul bagaimana yang lebih tua beranggapan tentang polusi udara karena mobil. Dan itu bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

Dan lagipula ia tidak punya ayah yang akan mengajari hal-hal seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah bertemu laki-laki dewasa selama bertahun-tahun, dan walaupun ia bertemu, ia juga hanya akan berkunjung untuk meminta uang saku. Dan itu tidak berjalan baik.

"Ibuku mencoba mengajariku, tapi ia cepat menyerah," ia menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Well, aku akan mengajarimu."

"Benarkah? Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu. Kita akan belajar tiap akhir pekan dan kau akan mendapatkan SIM sebelum kau menyadarinya," Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya yang mengering. Ia tidak tau kenapa itu sangat membuatnya terharu. Dan semua berjalan cukup baik.

Kesempatan yang sangat baik untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama, sambil melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak lama.

"Tentu, tak masalah." Chanyeol membelai rambutnya, dan sebuah rona cerah tampak di pipinya.

.

.

Dan itulah awal dimulainya.

Tidak ada empat bulan berlalu, dan Baekhyun telah siap.

"Kau benar-benar berkembang dengan cepat. Dan ini sebenarnya tidaklah mudah mengendarai mobil manual." Chanyeol tengah duduk di kursi penumpang, membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Ia sering sekali melakukan itu.

Dan ia mendaftarkan diri untuk ujian SIM di hari selanjutnya, dan, terima kasih sekali untuk kesabaran Chanyeol, ia kini percaya diri untuk melakukannya.

"Terima kasih Yeol... aku tidak punya seorangpun yang mengajariku. Dan aku tidak punya mobil, tapi aku yakin ibuku akan meminjamiku nantinya."

Ayah Luhan juga telah mengajari Luhan, bahkan membawanya untuk tes SIM juga. Dan Baekhyun merasa iri. Ia telah yakin kalau dirinya merasa sangat kurang kasih sayang seorang ayah, dan itu membuatnya sedih. Ia lalu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hei, apa kau baik?" suara rendah Chanyeol menyadarkannya, dan ia mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendekat padanya, sebuah tangan besar menangkup dahinya.

Dan ia begitu dekat, sangat, sangat dekat.

"Apa kau sakit?" terdengar nada peduli di suaranya, dan Baekhyun membuat kesalahan karena melihat kearahnya.

Itu memang benar, apa yang sering orang-orang katakan. Tentang terjebak kedalam tatapan orang yang kau cintai. Baekhyun tengah sepenuhnya terpesona. Jika saja ia mendekat sedikit lagi, maka bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Memikirkan itu saja membuat tubuhnya merasa memanas, dengan pipi merona.

Chanyeol lalu membiarkan tangannya jatuh turun, pasti ia juga menyadari untuk pertama kalinya, seberapa merah rona di wajahnya.

Membutuhkan beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, tidak lama setelahnya ia langsung menjauh dan keluar dari mobil.

Rona di wajahnya perlahan menghilang ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol berdehem dengan cukup keras di luar mobil, mencairkan suasana sebelum berbalik kearahnya, tanpa membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Semoga beruntung dengan tes mengemudinya. Aku yakin kau akan berhasil."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan... well, semuanya.

Ia sangat yakin kalau Chanyeol punya sedikit rasa untuknya. Perasaan cinta, ia berharap demikian.

Ia bangga, malu, dan kurang percaya diri saat ia yakin akan melakukan sesuatu.

Tanda-tanda itu jelas terlihat. Saat seperti suatu saat, ketika mereka bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Luhan dan Yixing akan berciuman saat mereka memasukkan bola untuk timnya, yang mana tidak hanya menggelikan, tapi juga menjijikkan menurutnya. Dilain sisi, Chanyeol khawatir padanya. Chanyeol lalu menghindari untuk bersentuhan langsung dengannya, malah membuatnya mengacaukan permainan mereka, karena tidak melihat pada Baekhyun dengan benar. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit merona saat ini, seperti seorang gadis, remaja yang dipaksa untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang yang ia sukai. Rasanya menggemaskan, tapi tidak jelas.

Tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikiran 'jika'. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Bagaimana jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan kecanggungan ini setelahnya? Akankah mereka mulai berkencan? Akankah mereka bahagia?

Baekhyun telah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong jauh perasaan cintanya, perasaan terbalas yang mungin hanya ia anggap sebagai mimpi. Itu terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau, dan cukup baginya untuk mendorongnya menjauh rasa itu. Ia benar-benar ingin mencobanya, karena akhirnya semuanya tetap sia-sia.

.

.

"Menggodanya? Dan apa rencanamu untuk melakukannya?" Luhan bertanya padanya dengan ketus dimana ia tengah bersantai di dekatnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku belum tau caranya. Bagaimana kalau kau tanya Xing?"

"Aku tidak mau." Luhan sedikit merona, dan menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Oh." itu seharusnya tidak mengejutkan, kan. "Yixing!" ia lalu memanggil teman satunya, membuat Luhan terbangun dari acara berbaringnya.

"Bagaimana caramu menyatakan perasaan pada Luhan?" Baekhyun bertanya padanya setelah Luhan selesai mengutuknya dalam bahasa Cina.

Luhan lalu menyampirinya, membungkuk padanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaannya, jadi itu tidakah terlalu sulit," kata Xing, dan senyum Luhan berubah menjadi sangat manis saat menemui kekasihnya tengah merona.

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Itu terlihat jelas."

"Jadi bagaimana itu terjadi," Baekhyun menyela, tidak ingin percakapan mereka berubah ke sesi berciuman diantara keduanya.

"Aku bertanya padanya apa dia ingin berkencan denganku dan ia bilang 'ya', ia bilang akan mengajak Baek dan kubilang 'jangan', hanya kita berdua. Dan itulah bagaimana awalnya, kurasa."

Oh bagus, sekarang mereka salaing bertatapan penuh cinta.

"Ya, kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak pintar mengenali beberapa hal yang jelas. Dan ia kan berpikiran kalau itu hanya kencan biasa antar teman."

"Well, kurasa kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih langsung dan jelas." Luhan berpendapat.

"Seperti?"

"Kau bisa menciumnya."

Dan Baekhyun terjatuh dari kursinya.

.

.

Mencium Chanyeol dalah sebuah 'big no'. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Kalaupun Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama, mengaku padanya dengan cara seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya ketakutan. Dan, jika tidak, mungkin itu adalah hal yang akan membuat persahabatan mereka hancur setelahnya.

Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan semua berjalan apa adanya dan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol seperti itu.

Itu sungguh membantu, dan musim panas semakin dekat, Baekhyun menyukai cara Chanyeol yang tergagap saat berbicara dan gugup setiap saat ia memakai baju tanpa lengan agar tidak kepanasan. Memandikan Mr PB menjadi sebuah hal yang menarik juga. Baekhyun telah terbiasa bertahun-tahun melihat tubuh basah Chanyeol, dengan tetesan air dari rambutnya dan kaos yang tercetak ketat di tubuhnya. Ia telah belajar untuk mengatasi perasaannya, belajar bagaimana caranya untuk menyembunyikan ketertarikannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tampak menyadari tubuh Baekhyun pertama kalinya, dan membuatnya menjadi seorang yang super gugup dan merona parah sebelum akhirnya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal, lalu membungkus Mr PB dengan handuk dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun mulai menyukai hal itu. Ia merasa lega mengetahui kalau ia sedikit-demi sedikit mampu membuat Chanyeol seperti itu. Ia suka ketika ia pulang kerumah setelah pesta, dan tau kalau Chanyeol menunggunya, dan menanyainya apakah ia menemukan seorang yang menarik disana dengan nada yang jelas terdengar posesif.

.

.

Hari dimana Luhan dan Yixing menerima pengumuman hasil tes universitas adalah hari yang cukup menyedihkan.

Mereka mendaftar ke kampus yang paling bagus di negara mereka, yang membutuhkan nilai yang sangat bagus untuk bisa masuk kesana.

Nilai Luhan mampu melampaui batas minimal. Dan Yixing dibawahnya.

Teman terbaiknya telah menghabiskan satu siang untuk membujuk pacarnya, menenangkannya kalau tak akan ada yang berubah dengan hubungan mereka, walau mereka terpisah. Yixing tidak berhenti menangis.

Luhan kemudian menghabiskan waktu sorenya di rumah Baekhyun, yang lebih muda menemukannya duduk di depan pintu saat ia pulang dari rumah Chanyeol. Luhan sedang marah. Marah pada Yixing karena tidak belajar dengan lebih keras, marah karena impian mereka untuk bisa bersama di kampus yang sama telah gagal. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah merindukan Yixing padahal ia belum berpisah darinya.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello my dear...

Maafin lama updatenya.

Gimana Part ini? Udah ada manis-manisnya, gemesin beneran deh ChanBaek.

Well, aku tau gimana rasanya kok Baek... ONE-SIDE-LOVE itu rasanya Sakit!

Selanjutnya bakal lebih seru dear, so wait for my update yaa...

 **Terima kasih untuk para readers, reviewers setia transfic ini, juga fave dan foll'nya.**

 **See you in the next part... and have a happy looooong weekend with family, friends, and lover^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**


	6. Chapter 6

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Masaringo**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu untuk seorang tetangga yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

.

.

 _ **Part 5**_

Tujuh belas tahun adalah usia yang bagus, menurut Baekhyun. Hampir menginjak usia dewasa, hampir.

Ia telah memikirkannnya beberapa kali, akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan dengan perbedaan umur mereka setelah ia menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Karena tentu saja, Chanyeol sudah berusia dua puluh lima, dan dua puluh enam tahun depan. Dan Baekhyun akan secara resmi menginjak usia dewasa, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mengomentarinya.

Ia merasakan perasaan lega saat melihat lilinnya terbakar di hari ulang tahunnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, ia merasa kalau dirinya bertambah lebih tua. Lebih dewasa dari tahun sebelumnya. Banyak sekali yang telah terjadi, dan ia telah berhasil melaluinya.

Ibunya telah mengambil cuti di sore hari untuk membuatkannya kue, Luhan dan Yixing yang punya lebih banyak waktu luang karena sudah melewati ujian, kini berada di rumahnya untuk memakan kue. Mereka harus menunggu sampai akhir pekan untuk membelanjakan uang kado ulang tahunnya, tapi itu tak apa.

Kyungsoo memberinya amplop dengan uang bertuliskan darinya dan Sehun, dan itu tipikal Kyungsoo sekali.

Baekhyun sadar kalau hadiah dari Chanyeol hampir sama dengan selera yang lebih tua. Sebenarnya Baekhyun telah membocorkan kode padanya kalau ia menginginkan Mortal Kombat yang baru. Dan itu bukan kesalahan Chanyeol karena ia tidak memiliki gamenya sendiri. Lagi pula siapa yang akan ia ajak bermain kalau bukan dia?

.

.

.

Mereka baru setengah permainan saat stik Baekhyun terjatuh. Itu bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, tapi itu pertama kalinya stiknya berhenti beroprasi.

"Ya, kurasa itu sudah saatnya, maaf Baek," Chanyeol mem'pause gamenya, "Ada satu yang baru di kamarku, kalau kau mau mencarinya."

Menemukan kotak itu ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ia duga. Ia sudah mencari di loker, meja dan dibawah kasur. Dan tidak ketemu. Kamar Chanyeol bahkan tidak cukup besar. Jadi satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia cari adalah di nakas dekat kasurnya.

Itu memang bukan tempat yang biasa untuk menyimpan stik game, tapi siapa tau itu memang ada disana.

Ada beberapa kartu Pokemon dan Yugi-Oh di atas nakas, yang mana, tipikal Chanyeol sekali.

Apa yang tidak ia duga, yang ia temukan disana adalah, sebuah botol. Sebotol _lube_. Lube _rasa stroberi_.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada botol itu, sambil berfikir. Sudah jelas terlihat kalau itu sudah dipakai, dengan segel plastik yang sudah dibuka tapi masih cukup baru. Dan stroberi. _Kenapa stroberi?_

Chanyeol tidak punya pacar, kan? Lalu kenapa ia...? kecuali...

"Hei Baek, aku lupa kalau aku menaruhnya di lantai bawah. Itu sudah diinstal... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tetap menatap pada botol lube itu, benar-benar bingung, sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya. Ia berbalik ke Chanyeol. Dan ia butuh jawaban.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merona separah ini seumur hidupnya. Ia terlihat seperti tengah menahan nafas saat ia meraih botol itu, menyahutnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan menyembunyikannya di punggungnya.

"Ini sungguh...memalukan...mungkin kau... harus keluar dari sini?"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berkata pelan, tak mampu menahannya lagi.

Chanyol mengerang, "Karena aku seorang lelaki dan punya hormon juga nafsu, sekarang bisakah kau melupakan itu?'

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan itu yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Kenapa stroberi?"

Chanyeol melihat jurang kematiannya. Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tak tau Baek, aku hanya menyukainya, oke?"

.

.

Malam itu, saat Baekhyun menyentuh dirinya sendiri sampai mencapai klimaksnya sampai membuatnya kelelahan. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalau ia baru saja menemukan lube rasa stroberi milik Chanyeol, dan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah ia harapkan.

.

.

Kejadian lube—seperti itulah Baekhyun menyebutnya, benar-benar mengubah suasana diantara keduanya.

Seberapa keras Chanyeol menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi, nyatanya itu memang terjadi, dan sulit untuk dilupakan.

Baekhyun memiliki hobi untuk menggoda, yang mana akan sangat ia sukai jika saja Chanyeol tidak akan melarikan diri karena malu.

Sekarang, Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dirinya tidak berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun, berangkat pagi-pagi sebelum Kyungsoo, dan pulang di malam hari saat ia mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo sudah dirumah. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun jengkel. Tapi Baekhyun tau apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh yang lebih tua, dan untuk semetara waktu akan lebih baik membiarkannya menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

Liburan musim panas datang lagi.

Luhan dan Yixing lulus dari SMA.

Tahun lain untuk pergi ke sekolah tanpa mereka berdua, dan itu adalah tahun yang akan membuatnya kesepian. Atau mungkin lebih dari satu tahun itu saja, karena mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke universitas yang berbeda.

Ia telah melalui masa itu dua kali, dan ia akan mengalaminya lagi. Tapi, dengan insiden yang terjadi dengan mantan temannya, sekarang ia merasa takut, sangat takut. Terlebih tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa diajak cerita.

Kudua teman terbaiknya telah menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu untuk bersama, bahkan sudah saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai _camping_. Karena kotor, tidak nyaman dan banyak serangga. Tapi pergi bersama teman terbaikmu kelihatannya adalah ide yang bagus.

Beberapa malam mereka melibatkan alkohol di kegiatan mereka. Dan jika saja Baekhyun mempelajari satu hal, hanya satu hal saja di hidupnya, adalah untuk menjauh dari Luhan setelah ia meminum enam botol _beer_. Itu karena, bukan hanya karena sikap luhan saat mabuk, tapi juga karena ia akan merancau tidak jelas.

Dan beberapa hal tentang kehidupan sex mereka, yang tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar. Yixing kebanyakan menjadi seme diantara mereka? Tidak mengejutkan, tapi sungguh tak tertebak. Yixing menjadi pihak pemakan? Menggelikan. Dan terlalu banyak informasi lain. Luhan tidak menyukai rasa cairan yang keluar? Benar-benar mimpi buruk yang akan menghantuinya _berbulan-bulan_.

.

.

.

Chanyeol nampaknya telah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya selama mereka berpisah. Ini hal yang bagus, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk selalu bersama mereka setiap saat mereka bersama.

"Saatnya untuk membuat rencana, nak," Kyungsoo memberitahunya saat mereka selesai mencuci piring setelah acara makan malam yang sangat canggung.

"Rencana?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol pergi ke bar saat kau tidak disini."

Dan sekarang Baekhyun tertarik mendengarnya.

"Beberapa laki-laki mendekatinya saat kita disana. Beberapa dari mereka sangat imut." Kyungsoo menjeda. "Ya, kita ke bar khusus gay beberapa kali, berhentilah memandangku seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong ia menolak mereka semua. Dan ketika kutanya kenapa, ia mengatakan sesuatu... yang menarik."

Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum setan. Dan itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Menarik? Menarik seperti?"

"Menarik seperti sudah saatnya kau mengatasi kecanggungan diantara kalian."

"Tapi apa yang ia katakan, hyung?!"

"Jangan khawatir nak. Aku punya rencana."

.

.

.

Ia telah menyelesaikan PRnya. Ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk berbelanja dengan ibunya.

Dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu.

.

.

"Aku mendapat film yang ingin kau tonton. Ingin menontonnya?"

Baekhyun menyapanya saat ia pulang dari tempat kerja, dengan senyuman yang sedikit terpaksa.

"Tentu Baek, kenapa tidak?"

Ia menanggalkan mantelnya dan hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya sebelum akhirnya duduk di sofa. Baekhyun lalu mendekat ke CD player, mengeluarkan kaset di dalamnya sebelum berbalik padanya, tepat saat Chanyeol sedang asyik menatap pantatnya. _Biarkan aku istirahat._

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hei, mungkin kita harus mengajak Kyungsoo! Ia juga ingin menontonnya, ingat kan?"

Bel pintu pun berbunyi, dan Kyungsoo berlari ke lantai bawah sambil berteriak. "Aku akan pergi dengan Sehun! Dan akan pulang besok!" sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kelihatannya hanya akan kita berdua," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya sambil duduk di sofa.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat panik. Baekhyun benar-benar dekat dengannya, sangat dekat. Ia terjebak di ujung sofa, dan Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan itu.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit setelah filmnya dimulai dan membuat Chanyeol rileks. Itu terasa biasa untuk beberapa saat, suasana yang tenang sangat berbalik dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi selanjutnya.

Mereka tengah berada di tengah-tengah durasi film saat Baekhyun menatap padanya. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu dan mengalihkan pandangan dari layar, dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau masih malu?"

Chanyeol berbalik menatapnya, "Aku.."

"Kau tidak harus seperti ini, kau tau. Rasa lube favoritmu itu tidak masalah bagiku. Luhan dan Yixing menggunakan kondom dan air liur untuk persiapan dan itu terdengar akan sangat menyakitkan, tapi kau taulah, apapun seleramu."

Chanyeol ternganga, terlihat jelas ekspresi horor di wajahnya, tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi sekarang, jika itu adalah masalah tentang lube yang membuatmu seperti ini, aku tidak—"

Chanyeol melompat kearahnya, untuk menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Mr PB mulai menggonggong, merengek karena melihat sikap kasar yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Stop... Berhenti, Baekhyun," ia memohon.

Ia masih berada di posisi itu beberapa saat, sampai Baekhyun terlihat ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, sebelum duduk kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

"Itu bukan masalah besar..."

"Ini bukan karena itu, oke?!" Chanyeol menyahut dengan nada sebal di ucapannya.

Well, mereka bisa membicarakannya. "Lalu kenapa?!"

Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang idiot. Ia harusnya menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa disini, demi Tuhan.

Melihat ke mata Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun tau. Itu dia. Tak ada perasaan persaudaraan seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Chanyeol tengah marah padanya, benar-benar marah untuk pertama kalinya, sangat dingin dan asing. Dan ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Banyak hal telah terjadi setelah ia tau tentang seksualitas Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang ia sadar. Mereka tidak akan pernah kembali ke hubungan mereka seperti dulu lagi.

Jadi, mungkin Baekhyun sebaiknya mencoba hal yang pantas untuk ini.

Ia menatap kembali ke tayangan film yang terlupakan, dan kembali lagi ke Chanyeol yang nampaknya tengah menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, terlihat blank. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa sepatah kata dari mulutnya. Tapi ia tidak terlihat jijik padanya. Setidaknya belum. Hanya...kebingungan.

"A...apa?" ia akhirnya tergagap mengatakannya, dengan sura lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Ini dia. Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Mendekat beberapa inchi, ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya, menyatukan bibir mereka dengan paksa dan tanpa peringatan.

Itu hampir saja seperti sebuah sapuan antara kedua bibir, terlalu lembut, terlalu hangat, dan terlalu mendebarkan. Dan ia telah melakukannya, setelah melakukan beberapa penekanan, ia akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka.

Hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan saat ini. Chanyeol bisa saja langsung menolaknya. Atau balik menciumnya.

Tapi ia tidak melakukan keduanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, sejenak terkejut betapa dekatnya posisi mereka. Dan saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, ia menariknya kembali.

Terkejut. Bingung. Hanya itu yang terlihat di ekspresi dan tatapan mata Chanyeol.

Ia mendekat kembali, dengan lebih pelan kali ini, mendekat ke Chanyeol dan memastikan kalau jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, ia lalu memejamkan matanya.

Itu masih terasa sama. Terlalu lembut, terlalu hangat, dan sungguh mendebarkan. Tapi terasa berbeda, diantara kesamaan tadi. Karena sekarang, Chanyeol balik menciumnya.

Sesuatu terasa pecah di dalam diri Baekhyun. Suatu hal yang tersembunyi, di dalam hatinya, yang selalu menginginkan Chanyeol seutuhnya. Tiap pergerakan pelan bibirnya, yang gemetar dan ragu pada awalnya, kembali membuatnya sadar.

Itu Chanyeol, yang sedang ia cium. Baekhyun telah memimpikan ini sejak lama, ia merasakan beban seluruh hidupnya tiba-tiba meringan saat ini.

Terasa sama persis di mimpinya, tapi berkali lipat lebih baik.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun, hanya memegangnya. Bibirnya terasa ragu, malu, takut, seolah Baekhyun adalah hal yang lemah dan mudah pecah.

Ia terasa seperti gula, mungkin karena efek dari soda, dan begitu lembut. Dan juga. Suara yang mereka ciptakan, dengan usapan lembut di pinggangnya, membuat semuanya terasa sangat sempurna.

Itu adalah tipe ciuman yang disukai Baekhyun, lembut dan pelan, tidak terburu-buru. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan _lebih_ , ingin merasakan Chanyeol, apapun yang ada dalam dirinya.

Dengan berpengalaman, ia kemudian menjilat bibir bawah Chanyeol, dan ia sungguh senang ketika Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk meresponnya.

Dengan sedikit percaya diri, ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Chanyeol, menggerakkannya sampai ia mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik untuk menciumnya.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menarik dirinya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Tangannya melepaskan pinggangnya, mendorong bahunya sampai mereka terpisah. Baekhyun merasa sangat dingin.

Chanyeol tengah meraup udara dengan cepat, tanpa menatap matanya.

"Apa... apa ada yang salah?" Baekhyun bertanya, dengan suatu beban berat yang terasa menusuk dadanya.

"Ini salah Baekhyun. Tidak benar," ia meninggalkan sofa, dan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang salah dengan ini?" Baekhyun berkedip dan nampak terkejut.

" _Semuanya._ Baekhyun! Kau berumur tujuh belas tahun! Kau masih anak-anak dan ini... ini salah!"

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" ia berteriak, merasa sangat marah. "Jangan pernah kau coba memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak! Dan kenapa kau balik menciumku, kalau memang itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku tidak tau," Chanyeol bergumam, terlihat begitu... begitu sedih.

"Kenapa kau? Apakah itu karena... karena kau _kasihan padaku_?"

"Tentu bukan!"

"Lalu kenapa! Kubilang aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu dan aku sunggugh-sungguh, dan kenapa kau?"

"Hentikan Baekhyun! Berhenti mengatakan itu." Ia sungguh-sungguh kali ini, dan marah juga, terdengar nada final di suaranya.

"Kenapa tidak?! Aku menyukaimu; aku menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukaimu sial!"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang tengah kau ucapkan, Baekhyun."

Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini? Kenapa ia terus memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, sama sekali tak ada kehangatan di nadanya.

"Kenapa?! Karena aku anak-anak?!"

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar idiot. Dan pengecut. Katakan sebenarnya! Katakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku!"

Chanyeol masih tetap diam, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini salah."

Mr PB terus menggonggong, merasakan panasnya suasana. Baekhyun telah mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh, jatuh dengan menyedihkan.

"Kenapa..." ia bertanya dengan pelan, dengan mata hampir menangis. Ia terjatuh.

"Karena kau masih anak-anak dan aku tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu..." sama sekali tidak ada keteguhan di suaranya, hanya ada kesedihan.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau juga menyukaiku..." Baekhyun berkata pelan.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun.

Baekhyun ingin mengguncang tubuhnya, mencari tau reaksinya. Dan ia lalu mendekat padanya, mendorongnya dengan sangat kuat, sekuat yang ia mampu.

Chanyeol terjatuh di lantai, dan Baekhyun berlari. Berlari secepat mungkin ke arah rumahnya, dengan air mata berjatuhan dipipinya. Ia sangat terguncang, dan ingin sendiri. Pergi. Sejauh mungkin darinya.

Ia berhenti saat melihat lampu menyala di ruang tamu. Ia tidak bisa masuk lewat sana, tidak saat ibunya irumah.

Pohon.

Ia punya tangga di pohon dan ia bisa masuk ke kamarnya

Ia merasa kesulitan melihat saat ini, karena air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia berlari ke pohon, dengan terburu-buru memanjat tangga.

Ia terpeleset, terjatuh cukup keras untuk melukai lengannya dengan rantai-trantai pohon.

Itulah saat ia menyadari Mr PB telah mengikutinya sepanjang jalan dari rumah Chanyeol. Anak anjing itu tengah menjilat air mata yang membasahi pipinya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia berhasil memanjat, sesaat setelahnya, meninggalkan Mr PB di bawah.

Baekhyun memanjat melalui jendela, menyenggol teleskopnya, yang membuatnya pecah tak berbentuk saat teleskopnya menghantam lantai.

Ia mengedip dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya, mendekat ke teleskopnya. Itu telah hancur. Itulah kenangan yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan hanya itu yang tersisa, dan sekarang telah hancur.

Ia tidak punya energi lagi untuk menghentikan air matanya. Teleskopnya hancur, dan hatinya hancur, juga lengannya mulai berdarah, itu menyakitkan. Semua terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

.

Ia berbaring di kasurnya setelah menemukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan darah di lukanya. Ia berfikir untuk menelfon Luhan sebentar, sebelum membatalkannya. Ia tidak ingin berbicara pada Luhan, atau orang lain, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin menangis sampai mati, atau agar sakitnya berhenti, apapun itu.

Mr PB telah tertidur di bawah pohon, dan Baekhyun berfikir mungkin ia juga harus mencoba hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Ia sangat lelah. Seluruh badannya sakit, merasa seperti dipukuli.

Dan suara di luar membangunkannya dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya.

Gonggongan. Itulah hal yang mampu ia dengar, membuatnya kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, padahal ia sangat ingin melupakannya.

Chanyeol berkata padanya kalau mereka telah melakukan kesalahan.

Matanya terbuka lebar, rasa sakit yang sangat tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Matanya terlihat bengkak, dan mungkin ia terlihat sangat jelek.

Ini adalah jam 3 pagi, dan ia tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Lalu hal itu menyadarkannya, mungkin Mr PB yang menggonggong di bawah. Ia menyeret dirinya untuk menuju ke jendela, hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat ia menemukan Chanyeol yang bergelantungan di cabang pohon yang tidak kokoh dan sangat berbahaya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke balkoni kecil kamarnya yang lebih berbahaya. Ia hampir saja tidak muat disana.

"Bukalah!"

Baekhyun terkejut dan masih berdiri disana, sebelum jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan mengingatkan pada ingatan menyakitkan beberapa jam lalu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ia terdengar menyedihkan. Ia membencinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara tentang apa? Kurasa kau sudah menjelaskan semua, terima kasih banyak."

"Lihatlah, bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk jadi kita bisa berbicara? Aku tengah berada di situasi sangat berbahaya saat ini."

Mr PB terus menggonggong, cukup keras yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir kalau itu akan membangunkan ibunya, yang mungkin akan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Chanyeol masuk, jika saja itu mampu membuatnya pergi turun ke lantai bawah dan keluar lewat pintu seperti layaknya orang dewasa.

Ia melompat ke dalam kamar, dan bertubrukan dengan beberapa hal disekitar sana. Benar-benar usaha yang baik untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri tegak di hadapannya setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan badannya.

"Aku kesini untuk bicara."

"Terserah," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Ia sungguh lelah. Ia ingin Chanyeol pergi jadi ia bisa kembali ke kasur dan menangis sampai pagi.

Kebetulan itu bukanlah rencana Chanyeol. Hal terakhir ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang memegang rahangnya, dan membawanya mendekat untuk berciuman.

Itu terasa berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan. Masih manis, tapi lebih cepat dan dalam, satu level lebih intim. Sebuah ciuman yang romantis.

Ia lalu mencium balik sebelum ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan, dan tiba-tiba mendorong Chanyeol menjauh saat ia sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia ingin berteriak padanya, ingin sekali melakukannya kalau saja tidak membuat ibunya bangun nantinya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Baek."

Ia pasti bermimpi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk sebuah mimpi yang buruk, membuatnya berharap lebih dan itu hanya akan menghempaskannya saat ia bangun.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku selalu menyukaimu, bahkan sejak pertama aku bertemu denganmu , tapi bukan... dengan maksud cinta. Tidak sampai beberapa waktu, akhir –akhir ini tepatnya. Aku sangat ketakutan dengan perasaanku padamu sejak... kejadian lube. Dan itu karena kau masih sangat muda Baek. Tapi aku bersedia menunggu... untuk... well, untuk mu."

"Menungguku?" Baekhyun bertanya, jelas-jelas bingung dan terlalu terkejut.

"Sampai saat kau menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Itu hanya setahun dan kemudian... ini tidak akan ilegal lagi." Ia lalu tertawa.

Sebuah tawa yang benar-benar tulus. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari berapa lama sejak terakhir ia mendengar tawa itu lagi.

"Kau harus mengerti. Ini masih terlihat aneh bagiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam dan mematahkan hatimu. Tidak saat aku juga merasakan hal sama denganmu. Ini aneh dan aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau ini akan mudah, tapi aku menginginkan dirimu. Jadi, kita hanya harus menunggu."

Baekhyun duduk di kasurnya, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang baru dikatakannya. Chanyeol dengan ragu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku paham jika kau tidak menginginkanku," Chanyeol berkata dengan suara lembut dan memohon. "Kita tidak akan menjadi pasangan yang normal, paling tidak untuk beberapa saat. Tapi tolong, jangan menjauh dari hidupku! Kau tidak paham seberapa besar arti dirimu..."

Bibir Baekhyun memotong ucapannya. Chanyeol tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya memastikan apa ini nyata, lalu ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dan _akhirnya_ , menciumnya balik.

Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Sebuah ciuman sederhana, tidak terlalu dalam, tidak terlalu memaksa. Fresh, dan baru. Seperti hubungan mereka. Baekhyun pasti sudah mati dan pergi ke surga.

Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka, Chanyeol lalu mengikutinya dengan otomatis, tanpa memaksakan diri. Ia mungkin masih takut. Baekhyun harus berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan itu dari dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Tapi untuk sekarang, ia tidak peduli. Mulut Chanyeol adalah hal satu-satunya yang sanggup ia rasakan, semuanya. Ia cukup puas dengan mampu menyentuh tiap sisinya, merasakan Chanyeol. Tangannya beralih dari wajah Chanyeol ke lengannya, dan turun, merasakan otot kuat yang telah ia kagumi berkali-kali dibawah usapan tangannya yang gemetar.

Ia dapat merasakan kalau Chanyeol menegang dengan sentuhannya, semakin menegang lagi dan lagi.

Itu adalah ketika tangan Baekhyun hampir meraih penisnya saat ia memutuskan ciumannya, dan memegang pergelangan tangan laki-laki satunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia terengah-engah

"Aku... menyentuhmu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, masih menginginkan lebih.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang baru kukatakan?"

"Sebentar... dengan menunggu, berarti... menunggu untuk sex?" ia sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol terlonjak lalu memintanya untuk memelankan suaranya, "Tenanglah Baek! Ibumu berada di dekat kamarmu!" ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap kepalanya, sambil menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi ya. Maksudku bukan hanya sex. Lebih semacam... mempunyai hubungan yang resmi dan hal semacamnya..."

"Apa, maksudmu kita saat ini bukan pacaran?"

"Well... mungkin belum."

"Dan kita tidak akan bercinta?"

Chanyeol membekap bibirnya dengan tangannya, sambil sedikit merona. "Itu adalah hal yang ilegal, jadi tidak... belum."

"Tapi Yeol!"

"Jesus Baek, diamlah."

"Apa ciuman tidak apa?"

"Ya... kurasa, ya."

Baekhyun mengerang sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Ini hanya untuk setahun, aku janji."

"Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran? bahkan jika aku memberitahumu kalau aku membeli lube rasa stroberi?"

.

.

.

Berpacaran dengan Chanyeol ternyata lebih rumit dari yang ia kira.

Mereka mempunyai peraturan, sekarang. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengatakan 'ini hanya satu tahun' dan memberinya beberapa ciuman hingga kesepakatan itu di setujui Baekhyun.

Peraturan No 1 : Tidak ada sex. Dalam situasi apapun. Chanyeol telah mengaris bawahi peraturan ini dan juga melingkarinya. Baekhyun benar-benar membenci hal itu.

Peraturan No 2 : Buatlah hubungan mereka tetap seperti biasa.

Peraturan No 3 : Jangan memberi tahu orang lain... tentang apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka

Itu memang tidak banyak. Dan yang pertama adalah yang paling berat untuknya. Ia lebih baik sekarat dari pada tidak boleh menyentuh Chanyeol selama satu tahun.

.

.

Tidak sampai satu minggu ketika mereka tidak sengaja melanggar peraturan nomer tiga.

Mereka tengah bermain di rumah Chanyeol, seperti biasa, saat Baekhyun merasa sangat ingin menciumnya.

Dan, karena sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia berpikiran ingin melakukannya, _bertahun-tahun_ yang lalu, dan sekarang ia bisa melakukannya, ia akhirnya mendekat dan mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Membutuhkan beberapa saat bagi yang lebih tua untuk menerima ciumannya, dan lebih lama lagi bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak merasa ragu, tapi saat ia sudah berhasil mengatasinya, semuanya terasa sangat luar biasa. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun, membuatnya mengerang di sela-sela ciumannya saat yang lebih tua melakukan itu.

Itulah saat Kyungsoo kebetulan masuk ke dalam rumah, dan tak terelakkan lagi untuk melihat keduanya.

Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh secepat mungkin, tapi tampaknya terlambat. Mata Kyungsoo nampak membelalak, dengan tatapan horor dan kemenangan di ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hei hyung!" Baekhyun mencairkan suasana yang canggung, masih setengah duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Aku... mengikuti saranmu."

Dan Chanyeol ingin pingsan mendengarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa tidak senang saat ia tau kalau Kyungsoo telah menyadari ketertarikan Baekhyun padanya sejak lama.

Ia sungguh merasa baikan saat Kyungsoo terkikik, menenangkannya kalau ia tidak akan melaporkan hubungan mereka pada polisi. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol menjadi aneh.

Tidak ada gunanya mereka menyembunyikan itu dari Luhan dan Yixing, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka setelahnya, ketika mereka ke rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyol tidak menyangka reaksi yang akan mereka dapatkan. Mereka langsung memeluk Baekhyun setelah mereka mendengar berita itu, Luhan menangis di pundaknya dan mengatakan kalau ia bangga pada teman terbaiknya dengan kesabarannya yang luar biasa. Mereka terlihat sangat bangga dan lega, yang mana membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukainya.

Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama.

Semua menjadi lebih tenang setelah itu. Baekhyun mengunjungi Chanyeol tiap pagi sebelum ia berangkat kerja, lalu ia akan pergi ke mall dengan Luhan dan Yixing untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Di sore hari, ia akan pulang dan bermain dengannya, membantunya menyiapkan makan malam setelahnya.

Hanya satu hal yang berubah, yakni ciuman. Baekhyun akan menghabiskan setiap saat untuk mencium Chanyeol—kalau itu sungguh mungkin. Hal terbaiknya, adalah, ia bisa menciumnya setiap saat mereka hanya berdua.

Baekhyun adalah pihak yang selalu memulai hal-hal itu, tapi itu tidak lama setelah secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol menciumnya saat ia sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu.

Tapi itulah masalahnya. Tidak ada hal lain selain berciuman. Setiap saat Baekhyun memulai untuk level selanjutnya, Chanyeol akan dengan pelan mendorongnya menjauh.

Ia merasa sangat frustrasi, sungguh. Tapi itu tidak terlalu buruk. Mengetahui kalau Chanyeol merasakan hal sama dengannya, menciumnya, bisa bersamanya setiap saat meski dalam hubungan tidak jelas mereka, tetaplah ini lebih baik dari apapun yang hanya bisa ia impikan sebelumnya.

Bermalasan di sofa, sambil berpelukan dan makan snack, lalu berciuman panas di setiap menit yang mereka lalui, adalah hal paling favorit seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol sungguh sama sempurnanya layaknya seorang pacar (walau ia tidak suka dipanggil pacar) yang pernah ia impikan, ia akan menempel padanya dan memanggilnya imut dan membuatnya merasa... dicintai.

.

.

.

Tapi sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai sex? Sungguh, tak dapat disangkal, karena ada cukup banyak tahap, antara tidak melakukannya sama sekali, dan hanya langsung melakukannya.

Dan sekarang ia tidak sanggup berhenti memikirkannya.

Mereka jatuh tertidur setelah bermain Wii, berpelukan di sofa. Baekhyun adalah yang pertama bangun, sedikit merasa bingung.

Ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melihat ke Chanyeol tanpa menganggunya. Ia terlihat tampan bahkan saat tertidur, sangat imut dan ia sungguh tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol adalah laki-laki dua puluh lima tahun. Ia lalu meletakkan jarinya di wajahnya, merasakan kulit lembutnya.

Ia lalu berbaring kembali memunggunginya, merasa kembali mengantuk saat merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya sebelum sebuah ide melintas di benaknya.

Sudah satu bulan sejak mereka bersama, dan sungguh, sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia siap.

Dan kejantanan Chanyeol tepat berada di sana.

Sekarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali. Chanyeol mungkin akan terlonjak kaget saat ia bangun, tapi ia harap ini layak untuk dicoba.

Ia mulai membuka ikat pinggang Chanyeol, dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran. Membuka kancing celana jeans'nya ternyata lebih sulit, terutama saat ia melakukan itu sambil menjaga Chanyeol untuk tidak terbangun.

Setelah berhasil membuka kancing, tak banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Posisi Chanyeol membuatnya sulit untuk menarik lepas celana jeansnya, jadi ia menjeda untuk beberapa saat, memantapkan kepercaya diriannya.

Menggerakkan Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit, ia akhirnya berhasil menurunkan celananya sampai di pahanya. Tidak terlalu ke bawah, tapi pemandangan celana dalamnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hasratnya menaik. Ia sudah melakukan hal sejauh ini, jadi ia tak mungkin mundur lagi.

Apa yang hendak ia lakukan selanjutnya nampaknya akan berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol, tapi itu memang resiko yang harus ia hadapi.

Ia harus cepat.

Sambil memegang karet celana dalamnya, Baekhyun lalu menariknya ke bawah, merasakan Chanyeol bergerak karena sentuhannya.

Dan itu dia. Tokoh utama dalam fantasi seksualnya. Ia mengerjap.

Baekhyun belum melupakan hal itu, hanya saja itu bukan lagi menjadi prioritas utamanya. Dan sekarang ia hampir tidak percaya kalau ia sudah tidak memikirkannya.

Di ujung penis Chanyeol, terdapat sebuah cincin kecil dan cantik, menyatu dengan sedikit kulitnya. Tidak teralu besar, tapi jelas terlihat di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya menegang dan itu menyakitkan, bahkan ia belum memulainya.

Ia harus cepat-cepat, tapi kenangan tentang sebuah tindikan, yang mana telah membuatnya semalaman membayangan itu, bagaimana itu terasa, sekarang telah membuatnya sangat tercengang, dan saat ini ia hanya... menatap pada benda itu.

Ia terdorong dari posisinya karena Chanyeol terbangun dan duduk, mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah duduk berhadapan langsung dengan area di tengah kakinya. Ia lalu panik dan hendak menutup kakinya, tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Chanyeol hampir berteriak, sambil mencoba menutupi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... aku hampir lupa kalau itu ada di sana," ia berkata, masih teetap menatap pada tindikan tadi.

Chanyeol gagal lagi menggerakkan kakinya untuk menutupi dirinya, dengan wajah malu sempurna.

"Bagaimana kau bahkan bisa tau kalau itu ada di situ?"

"Aku menyadarinya saat aku juga memasang tindikan, kau ingat?"

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, merasa sangat malu pada kenangan yang terjadi hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Anehnya itu sungguh lucu.

Baekhyun berencana untuk menyentuh Chanyeol sampai ia berhenti berkomentar. Dan rencana itu terhenti saat ia melihat tindikan itu. Karena sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah untuk _merasakannya_.

Menunduk mendekat, ia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala penis Chanyeol, sedikit diatas tindikan itu. Kerasnya logam itu membuat perbandingan sempurna dengan lembutnya kulit Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlonjak terkejut, mengalihkan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya untuk melihat Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan perasaan merinding di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia harus terus melanjutkannya, atau kalau tidak, Chanyeol akan segera sadar dan membuatnya berhenti. Jadi, ia lalu memasukkan kepala penis itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Perjuangan Chanyeol untuk melawan pun akhirnya luluh saat ia bersandar pada sofa, dengan kepala mendongak dan mengerang tertahan. Itu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun, keinginan untuk mendengar suara itu lagi.

Dengan pelan, ia mulai memasukkan lebih dalam ke mulutnya, dengan lidah yang membelit bagian kepalanya. Ia secara khusus terfokus pada cincin itu, merasa sangat nikmat saat itu bersentuhan dengan lidahnya, dan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setiap saat ia menyentuh area sensitifnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai blowjob. Ia telah memberikan itu ke laki-laki yang ia kencani beberapa kali, tapi ia selalu jijik dengan itu, tak pernah menyelesaikannya dengan benar.

Tapi sekarang, ia ingin melakukannya. Ia sangat menyukai Chanyeol, tidak seperti laki-laki sebelumnya, dan ia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain merasakannya, melihatnya takhluk karena ulah mulutnya.

Miliknya sendiri nampaknya juga mengeras di balik celana jeansnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol dan melakukan sesuatu pada miliknya.

"Baek... kau... kau melanggar aturan yang pertama," Chanyeol bergumam, membawa tangannya pada rambut Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya melewati bulu matanya, dengan mulut penuh, dan menghisap kuat sampai membuat Chanyeol berteriak. Ya, seperti itu seharusnya.

Ia berhenti sebelum itu mencapai tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersedak, takut mengacaukan suasana, ia lalu menggengam pangkal penis Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya. Tangan yang satunya mengelus ke bagian lebih bawah pada kedua bolanya yang membuat Chanyeol merinding dan menggenggam erat rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, dan ia diam-diam meminta lebih. Akhirnya.

"Kau... kau sangat hebat dalam hal ini," ia berkata, dengan nada positif dan puas.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum di sela kejantanannya, dan Chanyeol mengerang frustasi lagi.

Ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menjilat apapun yang dapat ia raih.

Rasa sakit dari balik celananya makin terasa, jadi ia memindahkan salah satu tangannya dari Chanyeol untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin sensitif.

Sambil menekan menggunakan telapak tangannya, ia merasa tiba-tiba penglihatannya mengabur, sesuatu di sekitarnya nampak tidak fokus. Kenikmatan mendera tubuhnya, meninggalkan rasa kebas disana.

Dengan cepat ia melepaskan Chanyeol dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia lalu bersandar di paha Chanyeol, dan yang lebih tua menatapnya dengan teliti.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih merasa kurang fokus. Ia lalu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dan Chanyeol nampaknya juga menyadarinya.

"Oh... Baek."

Ia mencapai klimaksnya di celananya. Seperti seorang remaja perawan. Ia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tapi nampaknya memberi blowjob Chanyeol benar-benar memberinya pengaruh besar.

Ia merasa lengket dan malu, dan ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan pernah terjadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya di sore hari, ia duduk dengan tegap dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih lanjut lagi di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hey, Baek. Tak apa, lihatlah kesini." Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya, tersenyum saat menatap matanya.

"Kau tidak harus melanjtkannya kalau kau tidak mau," ia mencoba untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun. Bagus sekali. Mungkin Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jijik.

Ia ingin Chanyeol meneriakkan namanya, melihatnya mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Dengan pelan ia lalu melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, ia membungkuskan tangannya pada penis Chanyeol, merasa senang saat Chanyeol memekik terkejut dengan sentuhan yang baru ia lakukan.

Ia memompanya dengan cepat dan tepat, menggesekkan ibu jarinya dengan tindikan itu lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol nampak berantakan dengan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya, bercampur dengan desahan namanya.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan memasukkan kepala penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya.

Hanya berselang beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol merasakan tanda-tanda klimaksnya, ia lalu menyemburkan cairan miliknya di mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil semua cairan kental miliknya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia melakukannya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya sat ia sudah cukup fokus dan menyadari ekspresi aneh di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia terus mencoba, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia lalu berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkannya saat ia sampai di kloset. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mendekat, mengelus tengkuknya dengan khawatir.

"Apa kau baik?" ia lalu membalikkan badan Baekhyun, dengan mata menatap peduli ke setiap inci wajah Baekhyun, "Apa kau tersedak? Baek bicara padaku."

Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya memerah karena malu, baik karena batuknya ataupun rasa malunya.

"Maafkan aku Yeol, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa menelannya."

Chanyeol menatapnya beberapa saat, ia lalu melingkarkan lengan di tubuhnya, membungkusnya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, merasa sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu, aku tidak mengharapkan itu juga. Itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan, Baek." Ia lalu mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk mencium keningnya, sebelum meletakkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong lengannya, dan terkekeh.

"Jangan idiot. Lagipula, secara teknis, kita tidak melakukan sex."

Baekhyun mendekat untuk menciumnya, dengan senyuman di raut wajahnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepala dan menyerigai penuh padanya.

"Mungkin nanti. Sekarang kau harus mengganti celanamu." Ia tertawa, sambil menatap ke area yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun lalu menajamkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menertawakannya?

"Oh, lihat saja. Aku akan menjadi orang yang menertawakanmu nantinya, aku sangat yakin."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghilangkan paranoidnya setelah itu. Sebuah tembok nampaknya telah roboh di dalamnya, dan ia sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan keinginan Baekhyun. Sekarang, ia membiarkan Baekhyun menyentuhnya lebih sering, meski hanya di beberapa acara spesial saja.

Tapi tetap saja, ia masih menolak untuk menyentuh Baekhyun dalam kondisi apapun, takut menodai kepolosannya.

Yang mana menurut Baekhyun itu adalah hal yang bodoh, dan tidak adil.

Tahun terakhirnya di sekolah pun dimulai, sekali lagi sendiri. Ia telah mengatakan selamat tinggal pada dua sahabat terbaiknya beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Itu sungguh berat, dan menyesakkan, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka akan berhenti berkomunikasi dengannya setiap hari.

Lagipula, Chanyeol selalu ada di sisinya sekarang. Well, sebenarnya sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi terasa berbeda sekarang. Semuanya menjadi lebih baik sekarang, sejak ia memiliki Chanyeol.

Menjadi senior berarti ujian masuk universitas. Dan, ibunya menjadi semakin menjengkelkan, dengan menjadi seorang ibu yang disiplin sekarang (setiap ibunya ada di rumah), membuatnya belajar berjam-jam setiap harinya, membuat waktunya dengan Chanyeol terpotong. Dan ia sungguh menentang hal itu.

Bukan karena ia menyalahkan ibunya, bukan sama sekali. Ia paham kalau ibunya hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan universitas yang bagus, dan cara untuk mendapatkannya adalah dengan mendapat nilai yang bagus.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk belajar," Chanyeol menyarankan di suatu sore, saat mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk istirahat sejenak, dan Baekhyun mengajak jalan-jalan Mr PB. "Aku masuk dalam deretan siswa pintar dulu."

Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol pintar. Itu terlihat sangat jelas, bisa memilih pekerjaan setelah lulus dan bahkan ia mendapatkan beasiswa. Tapi kadang itu masih sedikit lucu baginya, betapa berbanding terbaliknya hal itu dengan sikapnya. Suatu saat Chanyeol akan membuat perbandingan rumit tentang politik dan kemudian ia akan dengan cepat beralih menjadi seorang penyuka game dan anjing.

"Apa kau pernah menempuh tes itu sebelumnya? Seperti, 1800 mungkin?"

Akhir-akhir ini, perbandingan usia Chanyeol dan kebiasaannya makin bertambah parah, dan Baekhyun tau kalau ia harus menghadapinya. Dan tentu saja, menurutnya, sangat menyenangkan untuk menggodanya karena hal itu.

.

.

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ide yang bagus, sebenarnya.

Ibunya merasa sangat senang ketika Chanyeol dengan resmi menawarkan bantuan. Jika saja ibunya tau tentang cerita sebenarnya. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dari ibunya untuk selamanya, tapi sampai ia menginjak usia legal, menyembunyikan hal itu dari ibunya adalah hal paling baik menurutnya.

Tapi seharusnya Baekhyun lebih tau.

Karena mereka tidak benar-benar belajar. Sama sekali, tidak.

Dan Baekhyun telah mencobanya, sungguh. Tapi itu sungguh sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada soal-soal membosankan ketika si bukan-pacarnya tengah berada di sana di depan mejanya, terlihat sangat _kissable_.

Jadi, sejam waktu belajar telah menjadi hampir sebagian besar sejam penuh dengan acara berciuman panas. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak dapat bercanda karena mendapatkan edukasi sex, dengan ciuman mereka yang hanya ber'rating T.

Mereka telah berhubungan-tidak-jelas selama hampir lima bulan saat ini, dan ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Ia tidak pernah mengingat, kapan ia menunggu hal itu terjadi dengan penuh harap. Chanyeol, di lain sisi, terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan hari ulang tahunnya, yang semakin mendekat.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini saat ulang tahunku semakin dekat." Ia mengerang di suatu hari.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku masih akan tetap menyukaimu walau rambutmu berubah abu-abu," Baekhyun tersenyum, sambil tetap menatap soal kalkulus di mejanya.

"Hei, aku baru berumur dua puluh lima!" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun saat ia melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun tertawa, meninggalkan kertas soalnya dan mendekat untuk mencium bibir itu.

"Aku juga bertambah usia setiap tahunnya, kau juga tau kan? Mungkin saat aku berusia lima puluh tahun kau akan berusia lima puluh tujuh, itu tidak akan menjengkelkanmu kan."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan menghela nafasnya, lalu Baekhyun berbalik melihat kembali PRnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit saat akhirnya ia mengeluh.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku sudah selesai."

"Apa, yang ini? Aku sudah memberitahumu cara menyelesaikannya," Chanyeol melirik ke soal itu.

"Tetap saja, aku masih tidak bisa."

Chanyeol lalu mengambil pensil, dan menyelesaikan soal itu dengan pelan.

"Apa kau memperhatikan?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak adil! Aku sudah menyelesaikan hampir setengahnya!" Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum mencium kerutan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kerutan sebelum aku kalau kau terus menampilkan ekspresi itu di wajahmu." Laki-laki itu kemudian berkata pelan.

"Dan aku akan mendapat kerutan kalau aku tetap menunggu untuk melakukan sex denganmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kau sangat imut Baek."

"Jadi apa? apa kau akan menyentuhku kali ini?" ia bertanya, dengan wajah penuh harap. Ia berharap paling tidak ia mendapat sebuah ciuman. Atau mungkin sentuhan.

Chanyeol lalu menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya, memilin kaos dengan jarinya.

"Kurasa kita sudahi saja sesi belajar kita untuk hari ini," ia lalu berdiri.

"Tentu, tapi kau tidak harus pulang. Ibuku ada pekerjaan sampai malam dan tidak akan dirumah sampai larut, mungkin."

Yang lebih tua tampak menegang mendengar ini, dan Baekhyun tidak sanggup menahan tawanya, ia lalu mendekat padanya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Membutuhkan beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk membalas ciumannya, awalnya Baekhyun takut ia akan mendorongnya menjauh dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya untuk kembali kerumahnya. Tapi, kemudian Chanyeol membalas ciumannya, sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan dalam, bermain-main, dan lembut. Ciumannya terasa menyenangkan, dan kadang membuat Baekhyun terlena dengan kelembutannya, dan kadang membuat kaki Baekhyun meleleh karena intimasi dan kedalamannya.

Ciuman yang lembut adalah hal favoritnya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, mundur sejenak sebelum mangecup bibirnya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Mereka berakhir dengan duduk di kasur Baekhyun, tidak tertebak namun sangat disambut baik oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menolak saat Baekhyun berpindah ke pangkuannya, dengan meletakkan tangannya di lengannya. Dan itu hal yang cukup masuk akal karena ia lebih nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih panas, dan Baekhyun menginginkan lebih.

Ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pinggangnya sebelum akhirnya turun dan sampai di pantatnya dan meremasnya. Baekhyun terlonjak, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu betapa aku sangat menyukai pantatmu?" Chanyeol bergumam di sela ciumannya, saat ia mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Belum. Tapi kau harus melakukannya lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum di ciumannya, Baekhyun lalu membawa jari-jarinya ke wajah Chanyeol dan membawanya lebih mendekat.

Sebuah ide melintas di benaknya, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat ia inginkan. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka serapat mungkin, membawa kedua kakinya tepat di samping pinggang Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan. Dan seperti yang ia kira, pergerakan itu membuat milik keduanya yang masih tertutupi pakaian yang mereka pakai saling bergesekan, dan pergesekan itu menimbulkan desiran nikmat di tubuh keduanya.

Chanyeol lalu mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, dengan memegang pinggangnya.

"Hentikan! Berhenti."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mendekat kembali dan menautkan kembali bibir mereka. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan yang ada di pinggangnya dengan tangannya, dan ia merasakan reaksi terkejut dari Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Chanyeol bergerak mendekat sampai Baekhyun terbaring di kasurnya. Ia lalu menciumnya sekali lagi, lebih lembut, dan lebih pelan, sebelum memisahkan tautan bibirnya dan bergerak ke lehernya.

"Hati-hati. Kurasa kau tidak ingin meninggalkan tanda." Baekhyun berkata dengan terengah-engah. Baekhyun memang menginginkan itu. Ia sangat ingin Chanyeol menandai seluruh tubuhnya, menunjukkan kalau ia milik Chanyeol. Tapi ia rasa, ibunya tidak akan setuju saat ia mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sambil menjilat garis otot yang terdapat di leher Baekhyun yang mana membuatnya tubuhnya melengkung melawan kasurnya.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat turun ke kakinya, mengelusnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan nafsu, dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya bisa saja sekarat karena terlalu senang memikirkan hal itu.

Lalu semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih panas, terlalu sesak karena celananya.

"Baek, ingat satu hal," Chanyeol sedikit menjauh, mengerjabkan matanya untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, "Kita tidak akan melakukan sex, oke?"

Tidak akan? Lalu kenapa mereka melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini sampai membuat Baekhyun merasakan hal itu? Ia hampir saja kehilangan akalnya, dan miliknya terasa sangat tegang. Ia akan sangat marah kalau Chanyeol berhenti disini.

Untungnya, ia tidak. Dengan helaan nafas,Chanyeol lalu menangkup miliknya yang tegang dibalik celana dalamnya dengan tangannya, yang mana membuat Baekhyun menghentakkan miliknya melawan arah jarinya.

"Kau akan menyukainya. Percaya padaku, oke? Tapi hanya ini. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir sebelum hari ulang tahunmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ragu, tidak yakin dengan hal yang akan terjadi. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol membuka celana dalamnya sendiri, dan memberinya sentuhan dengan tangannya.

Tindikan itu nampak berkilau dengan terpaan cahaya di kamarnya. Baekhyun tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari itu.

"Apa kau punya lube?" Chanyeol menginterupsinya. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, karena pikirannya masih terpaku pada tindikan itu.

Chanyeol lalu mengambilnya dari nakas, melihat itu dengan cermat mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar membeli yang rasa stroberi?"

"Well, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko tau hal yang kau sukai dan aku tidak memilikinya." Ia menjawab dan menyerigai.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dan membuka tutup botol itu sebelum kembali menjeda sejenak.

"Ini sudah dibuka..."

"Aku seorang lelaki dan punya nafsu" Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan menatap matanya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam padanya untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa, sebelum mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan membukanya perlahan. Ia lalu menuangkan lube secukupnya di tangannya, dan mengoleskannya di kakinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang ada di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau...?"

Ia hanya mendapatkan senyuman untuk pertanyaannya, Chanyeol kemudian mengoleskan lube di pahanya, aroma stroberi menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku juga sangat menyukai kakimu?"

Ia lalu menyatukan kaki Baekhyun dan menekuknya keatas sampai tubuh Baekhyun tertekuk setengah dengan kaki di dadanya. Kemudian Chanyeol menyelipkan _miliknya_ yang menggoda di sela-sela pahanya.

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya paham. Ia bisa saja menebaknya sejak tadi sebelum Chanyeol melakukannya, tapi nampaknya pikirannya sejak tadi teralihkan dengan hal lain.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, hentakan yang dangkal dan pelan pada awalnya. Baekhyun bisa melihat kepala penis Chanyeol yang muncul, tindikannya dan semua bagiannya, sebelum itu menghilang lagi.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspersi wajah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan raut penuh nikmat, tapi menurutnya ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan melihatnya seperti ini. Ia membayangkan milik Chanyeol yang berada dalam dirinya, menyetubuhinya dengan cara yang sama seperti ia menghentakkan miliknya di sela pahanya. Rasanya mungkin akan sangat luar biasa, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat itu terjadi, pasti sangat indah.

Ia mulai merasakan sakit, miliknya masih tegang di dalam celana boxer'nya.

"Chanyeol," ia menggumam, dengan suara bergetar dan parau. Chanyeol menatap kebawah padanya, tersenyum tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, "Sentuh aku, please. Please, please sentuh aku."

Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya, tiba-tiba tampak ragu. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya pada milik Baekhyun, menurunkan kakinya sejenak sambil mencoba melepas celana dalam Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya melepas dalaman itu dan mengembalikan posisi mereka tadi.

Akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , ia menyentuh Baekhyun. Ia mungkin bisa saja sekarat karenanya, merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan berlebih dari tangan Chanyeol yang membungkus miliknya, memompanya dengan sengaja. Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam sprei kasur di sekitarnya dengan sangat kencang, sampai-sampai ia berpikiran kalau mungkin spreinya akan robek karena genggaman dan cakaran jarinya.

Sentilan dari pergelangan Chanyeol sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Ia seharusnya merasa malu karena sampai pada klimaksnya dengan sangat cepat, hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan, tapi saat ia merasakan berat badan Chanyeol di tubuhnya sambil terengah-engah dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh sepenuhnya di tubuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan fakta kalau ia malu karena hal tadi.

"Baek," ia berkata setelah beberapa tarikan nafas panjang, dengan suara yang agak serak, " _Kalau polisi bertanya_ , katakan pada mereka, kau tadi sangat menggoda dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke New Zealand, oke?"

Baekhyun merasakan ledakan tawa dirinya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kalau saat ini badannya menjijikkan dan lengket karena cariran kental dari keduanya. Chanyeol lalu berbaring di sampingnya dan membawanya mendekat, memeluknya.

Baekhyun merasakan aroma Chanyeol menyelimutinya. Aroma setelah melakukan sex, setelah bercukur, dan aroma unik yang dimilikinya.

Dan, tentu saja, aroma stroberi yang sangat mendominasi.

.

.

.

Liburan musim dingin sangat identik dengan hari-hari yang sangat dingin. Hujan salju turun sejak tadi malam, bahkan sebelum puncak musim dingin di awal liburan, yang mana terlihat jelas dengan bukti jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh salju di sekitar rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru memulai liburannya, sedangkan Chanyeol mendapatkan beberapa hari libur dari tempat kerjanya untuk menikmati beberapa festival di musim ini.

Ia menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan keluar rumah dan menyingkirkan salju-salju di jalan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap tahunnya. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menemukan Kyungsoo yang malah melakukan pekerjaan itu.

"Apa kau kalah taruhan hyung?" ia berkata mengejek, dengan senyum semangat di raut wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memelototinya sebelum kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. "Tidak. Pacar kecilmu tengah mendapatkan beberapa masalah makanya aku terjebak disini."

 _Masalah_? Masalah seperti apa yang bisa dialami Chanyeol tanpa melibatkan dirinya?

Sebuah atmosfer aneh menyembutnya saat ia memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Tak ada Mr PB yang menyapanya, tak ada video game di TV, dan ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol.

Merasa sedikit khawatir, Baekhyun lalu menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia menemukan yang lebih tua dengan putus asa mencari sesuatu di dalam lemarinya. Mr PB berbaring di kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Chanyeol terkejut, berbalik padanya dengan wajah yang bingung sebelum menggumamkan dekan cepat kata "Selimut."

 _Selimut_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ada apa Yeol?"

Chanyeol terlihat sangat sedih, lalu memeluknya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya begitu sedih, dan itu terlihat jelas.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kurasa," ia melepas pelukannya sebelum bergerak ke Mr PB, "Kurasa ia sedang sakit."

.

.

.

Ini bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan di hari pertamanya liburan, tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya di klinik binatang. Chanyeol terlihat sangat sedih setiap ia mengelus kepala Mr PB dan si anjing itu tidak melakukan apapun selain menghela nafasnya.

Baekhyun tau kalau keadaan Mr PB tidak seburuk itu. Anjing juga mengalami sakit, layaknya seperti manusia, dan tidak ada alasan untuk terlalu bersedih dengan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol di tempat umum, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan semenjak mereka berpacaran. Chanyeol membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatnya tenang, dan Baekhyun tidak akan mengecewakannya.

Dokter hewannya adalah seorang wanita yang masih muda, yang langsung tersenyum hangat dengan mereka setelah memeriksa Mr PB.

"Well, ini bukanlah hal yang sangat buruk. Nampaknya Mr PB disini memakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia makan. Tapi ia akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum obat, jangan khawatir." Ia lalu tersenyum lagi. Pada _Chanyeol_. Seperti yang wanita itu lakukan sejak mereka menginjakkan kakinya di ruang konsultasi.

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, sambil mengelus kepala anjingnya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya baby? Kau akan segera sembuh," Mr PB menjilat tangannya sebelum kembali berbaring.

.

.

.

Mereka telah siap untuk pulang setelah mendapatkan obat untuk Mr Pb dan meletakkan Mr PB di kandangnya sekali lagi, dan dokter itu mengelus Mr PB dari luar kandangnya.

Chanyeol terus menerus berterimakasih padanya, dan membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman yang lebar dan makin lebar.

"Kelihatannya kakakmu sangat menyayangi anjingnya, benar kan?" ia terkikik.

Baekhyun merasa sangat sebal. Apa yang baru dikatakannya?

Dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengkoreksi perkataan dokter itu! Sialan.

"Dia bukan kakakku," Baekhyun menatap tajam pada dokter itu.

"Oh? kurasa kau bilang anjing itu adalah—"

"Dia pacarku."

Wanita itu melongo. Dan Chanyeol tengah melihatnya, dengan tatapan ngeri. Baekhyun harus membawanya pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia marah.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuannya, dokter. Kami akan menghubungi anda lagi kalau kita butuh bantuan," ia mengambil kandang Mr PB, meraih tangan Chanyeol dengan tangan satunya yang menganggur dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau gila Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap ke tanah. Ia sedikit malu dengan sikapnya tadi. Karena ia telah melanggar dua aturan Chanyeol dalam satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena kau tidak mengkoreksi perkataannya," ia mengerutkan alisnya. Baekhyun tau kalau ia tidak melakukan hal yang benar, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak merasa tersakiti dengan hal yang tadi.

"Karena itu tidak masalah! Apa yang akan ia pikirkan tentang kita sekarang, Baek?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih baik memilih kalau ia memikirkan hal yang paling buruk."

"Apa?"

"Taukah kau? Ia memperhatikanmu dan aku tepat berada di sana! Ia mungkin saja akan melakukan hal lain kalau aku tidak menghentikannya?"

Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan mulut yang menganga, dan ia harus memalingkan tatapannya lagi.

"Baek. Kau tau kan kalau aku benar-benar gay?"

"Aku tidak ingin ia mengatakan kalau..." ia mengerutkan alisnya.

Chanyeol mulai tertawa, menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sangat manis Baek."

 _Well, kau sungguh idiot._

Setelah memastikan tak ada seorangpun di sekitar mereka, Chanyeol lalu mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya cemburu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun balik tersenyum, dengan mood buruknya yang segera menguap hilang.

"Oh, kau pernah melihatnya, percayalah. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya saja."

.

.

.

Karena kebanyakan dari teman-temannya tidak bisa pulang ke rumah mereka di Natal nanti, well karena sekolah dan pekerjaan mereka, Chanyeol telah memutukan untuk membuat acara kecil di rumahnya.

Saat ia dan Baekhyun sampai dirumah, setelah berbelanja untuk keperluan pesta kecil itu, keduanya menemukan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang tengah berciuman panas di sofa. Yang mana, bagus untuk mereka, tapi cukup mengganggu, karena itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin mereka lihat, baik untuk Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Dengan acuh mereka meninggalkan tas belanjaan mereka di dekat pintu, sambil berdoa agar udara di luar tidak akan membuat mereka membeku, akhirnya mereka kembali melangkah meninggalkan rumah.

Mereka punya waktu berjam-jam sebelum malam tiba, jadi Chanyeol menawarkan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan yang disebutnya bukan-jalan-jalan-seperti-kencan.

Jalanan dipenuhi dengan dekorasi malam perayaan Natal, terlihat cantik dan terlihat seperti di film-film. Mereka berjalan di sekitar area promosi barang-barang, berhenti di depan banyak toko yang sibuk menjual barang hal khas Natal.

Satu dari toko itu menjual jaket (sweater).

"Baek! Kita bisa membeli sweater Natal!"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan semangat. Sungguh, benar-benar terdengar klise.

Baekhyun masih mengerutkan alisnya saat Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk ke dalam toko, lalu keluar beberapa saat setelahnya dengan sweater couple yang nampak aneh (dan.. sedikit imut)

"Kupikir barang-barang couple akan membuat hubungan kita sedikit jelas..."

Chanyeol lalu tertawa, "Kurasa tak seorangpun akan menyadari hubungan kita dengan ini."

Baekhyun lalu memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa bersama dengan seorang yang sangat menggemaskan dan bodoh seperti Chanyeol?

Mereka terus berjalan sampai Baekhyun melihat toko yang menarik.

"Hei.. mungkin aku bisa memasang tindikan! Jadi kita punya semacam tindikan couple!"

Chanyeol lalu mencengkeram lengannya, menceramahinya tentang pilihan dalam hidup, sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Luhan and Yixing terlihat datang bersama dengan memakai sweater couple juga.

Itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Paling tidak untuk Baekhyun. Mereka memiliki hal-hal yang berbau couple sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran, dan itu menjadi semakin parah saat mereka mulai berpacaran.

Tapi mereka berdua sedikit terkejut dengan yang digunakan Baekhyun.

"Kupikir semua hal yang berbau 'lovey-dovey' bukanlah tipemu sama sekali," Luhan berkomentar sambil memukul lengannya.

Baekhyun lalu memukul balik lengan temannya, dan setelahnya mereka berdua bergulung di lantai, saling berguling dan memukul satu sama lain, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan saat mereka berusia delapan tahun. Sungguh menyenangkan mendapati temannya balik ke rumahnya.

Luhan memang benar. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Terlebih lagi hal yang menggemaskan dan klise. Tapi kelihatannya Chanyeol menyukainya, dan ia tidak keberatan melakukan ini demi Chanyeol. Itu menyenangkan, sebenarnya.

Ia menatap ke belakang dimana Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan Yifan, dan ia tidak sanggup menahan senyumannya. Kebahagiannya sangat bergantung pada satu orang itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia merasakannya.

Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya mengenai perasaannya, tanpa melebih-lebihkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur.

Semua orang nampak sudah tertidur di lantai bawah, kecuali Kyungsoo dan Sehun, yang menyelinap ke kamar yang lebih tua secepat mungkin saat yang lain tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Ia terkejut saat merasakan sebuah lengan hangat yang melingkar di tubuhnya, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan di luar yang tampak dari jendela kaca Chanyeol.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya di dada bidang Chanyeol, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Well, aku berencana memberimu hadiah Natal saat kita sendirian, dan sekarang kita sendirian, benar kan?" ia tersenyum, dengan pelan melangkah menjauh dari Baekhyun dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah teropong.

"Kau mengatakan padaku kalau... kalau saat itu, di ruanganmu, kau terpeleset dan memecahkan teleskopmu. Aku merasa kalau itu salahku dan aku tau kalau ini tidak akan sama, tapi paling tidak dengan ini kau bisa melihat ke arah rumahku saat kau merindukanku." Chanyeol tersenyum dan sedikit merona.

Baekhyun merasa kalau semua rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Chanyeol telah membuncah dalam dirinya. Sambil menariknya menunduk, ia lalu memeluknya dan menciumnya sangat dalam sampai membuat keduanya kehabisan nafas dan mengantuk.

Chanyeol telah mengatakan semua maksudnya tanpa mengatakannya panjang lebar, dan Baekhyun mengerti.

Malam itu, mereka tidur di kamar Chanyeol, dengan lengan yang saling melingkar di tubuh keduanya dan Mr PB di kaki mereka.

Dengan semua itu, musim dingin memang benar-benar memiliki banyak kenangan yang sangat indah.

Sekolah pun dimulai saat liburan telah berakhir, dan Chanyeol juga telah kembali bekerja.

Ujian Baekhyun semakin mendekat dengan sangat cepat, ia merasakan beban berat di perutnya saat ia memikirkan hal itu. Hanya Chanyeol yang berhasil membuatnya tenang di hari-hari beratnya. Setelah beberapa kelas yang sungguh sangat tidak produktif, mereka akan menemukan keseimbangan lagi. Chanyeol merasa senang saat Baekhyun berhasil menyelesaikan sesuatu, dan Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol yang bahagia, untuk itu ia mencoba semuanya dengan lebih keras. Dan itu benar-benar berhasil untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

Itu masih terasa sangat dingin saat hari Valentine tiba. Terlebih lagi tanpa Chanyeol. Yang lebih tua telah pergi ke luar kota yang cukup jauh untuk seminar, meninggalkannya sendiri di hari Valentine pertama mereka semenjak berpacaran.

Baekhyun harus menghabiskan satu minggu sendirian, melihat pasangan bahagia menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama dan tengelam dalam kesedihannya di coklat yang mahal. Hidupnya sungguh berat.

Itu tidak terjadi sampai saat malam Chanyeol menelfonnya.

"Hei Baek. Maukah kau menjadi kado Valentineku?"

Baekhyun telah menghabiskan seharian marah padanya, dan ia berencana seperti itu saat mereka mengobrol di telefon. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang hanya karena permintaan kecil itu, satu hal yang harusnya sangat ia pahami tentang dirinya.

"Tentu!"

Chanyeol memekik bersemangat, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Sungguh bodoh.

"Aku akan membawakanmu banyak coklat," Chanyeol memberitahunya, merasa bangga dengan dirinya, terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya.

"Dengan penuh stroberi?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol lalu menutup teleponnya, dan Baekhyun memeluk telepon itu di dadanya, masih sambil tersenyum dan bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin bagi seseorang untuk mencintai orang lain sebesar ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Annyeong dear...

Part panjang kali ini aku update buat merayakan ulang tahun dek Baekhyun yang ke 25 (26 untuk tahun di Korea)

 **Happy 25th Birthday Byun Baek Hyun... best wishes for you, and thank you for always making us smile and proud of you.**

 **By The Way...**

Part ini gimana dear? Aku nulis sambil ketawa-ketawa gemes sama tingkah Chanyeol, sebenernya yang umurnya 25 itu Chanyeol atau Baekhyun si disini?

Dan itu kenapa Baek mesum banget? *maklum dia remaja dengan hormon yang lagi menggebu-gebu" kkkke

Dan ini masih ada dua parts lagi, sebelum puasa harus udah end karena ada itu-itunya... hhhi

 **So, seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak untuk readers setia transfic ini dan juga readers baru yang baru baca dan meluangkan waktu untuk review...**

And...

See you in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	7. Chapter 7

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Masaringo**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu untuk seorang tetangga yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

.

.

.

 _ **Part 6**_

"Apa kau serius, tidak ingin menungguku beberapa bulan kedepan?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, moodnya hancur saat ia berbaring di kasur Chanyeol dan melihat laki-laki itu mengenakan bajunya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi keluar dan aku bosan. Hanya beberapa jam saja, dan kau bisa kesini lagi nanti. Ini bukanlah masalah besar."

Baekhyun lalu duduk di kasur itu dan menatapnya. Chanyeol terlihat sexy, dan untuk pertama kalinya itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih cantik dan lebih tua dan lebih baik dariku?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu," Chanyeol terkekeh, merangkak mendekat ke arah ia duduk dan menciumnya dengan pelan, "Kita bisa pergi membeli es krim besok, kalau kau mau." Ia menepuk kaki Baekhyun sebelum turun dari kasurnya.

Dengan itu, ia akhirnya pergi bersama Yifan dan Jongdae. Ke bar. Tanpa dirinya. Karena Chanyeol tidak mau menunggu beberapa bulan lagi agar mereka bisa pergi bersama.

Tapi tentu saja, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berencana hanya akan menunggu dengan tangan bersedekap begitu saja.

"Doakan aku beruntung." Baekhyun berkata pada Mr PB saat keluar rumah.

Sejam kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di luar bar itu sendirian. Ia tidak menghadapi cukup masalah untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan bahkan ia langsung mengenali rambut pirang Yifan. Chanyeol, tentu saja, tepat berada di samping Yifan di bar itu.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, ia membenarkan pakaiannya sebelum berjalan ke arah mereka.

Ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, yang mana yang lebih tua tidak menyadari kehadirannya sampai pada saat ia memesan minuman pada si bartender. Chanyeol terkejut pada suaranya dan langsung menatap padanya, terlihat benar-benar terkejut.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum meringis padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia bertanya, jelas mencoba menahan suaranya agar terdengr biasa saja, tapi gagal.

"Well, seseorang tidak bisa menunggu untuk beberapa bulan untuk datang kesini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi menyusulnya," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan polos, merasa sangat terhibur dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kurasa ini saatnya aku beranjak," Yifan berkata sambil berdiri, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang untuk tagihannya dan menghindar dari tempat yang nampaknya akan terjadi pertengkaran.

Minuman Baekhyun akhirnya datang, tapi ia terhenti saat hendak meminum itu karena tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini tanpa kartu identitas?"

Wajahnya terlihat agak merah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus. Ia tidak mabuk, belum. Tapi ia sedikit mabuk karena terlihat sulit menahan emosinya.

"Luhan memberiku kartu identitas palsu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau akan sangat terkejut bagaimana mudahnya untuk mendapatkannya," ia berhasil meminum minumannya, sambil mendorong tangan Chanyeol di lengannya.

"Pulanglah."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah mengejek padanya, kembali meneguk minumannya seolah memberi jawaban yang jelas padanya.

"Kalau kau mau pulang denganku."

Chanyeol lalu menatap pada gelasnya yang kosong, lalu memesan kembali minumannya.

"Apa kau mencoba merusak malamku Baek?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau pergi keluar tanpaku dan berakting single."

Chanyeol lalu meneguk minumannya sebelum menatap padanya, hampir tersedak saat ia sadar dengan apa yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Dan kau memutuskan... untuk datang ke bar khusus gay berisi orang-orang lebih tua dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini? Jesus Baek. Apa kau memakai eyeliner?"

Well, ia tidak bermaksud agar orang lain melihatnya, selain Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Dan untuk makeup'nya, eyeliner memang bertujuan untuk membuatnya agar terlihat lebih tua, itulah tujuan utama ia memakainya.

Ia lalu menyibukkan dirinya untuk menghabiskan cocktailnya yang manis dan mahal sebelum akhirnya melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan senyuman, yang ia harap termasuk senyuman menggoda.

"Jadi, apa kita akan pulang?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ingin aku kesini tadi?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Kau tidak mendengarkan, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Aku harus mengatasinya dengan usahaku sendiri."

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar, menenggelamkan kepala ke lengannya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa."

Kemudian seorang laki-laki duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hei... apa kau sendirian?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum ia sadar kalau mungkin laki-laki itu tengah berusaha mendekati dirinya. Ia hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat jenius dan mungkin sarkatis, untuk menolaknya, saat ia merasakan Chanyeol yang tampaknya menegang di tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum balik pada laki-laki itu.

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya di atas meja, peringatan diam-diam yang membuat hati Baekhyun bersorak senang sampai membuatnya merinding.

 _Dan sekarang kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan._

Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Chanyeol, yang menatap tajam padanya sambil menyerigai. Memiringkan kepalanya, ia lalu bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan," Baekhyun menjawabnya singkat. Itu memang benar, sebenarnya. Jika Chanyeol tetap memaksa kalau mereka tidaklah berpacaran, maka saat ini Chanyeol harus menghadapi konsekuensinya.

Dan itu adalah saat ketika Chanyeol berdiri dengan tergesa, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja sebelum menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari bar, dengan genggaman yang sedikit membuat sakit pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun saat mereka menaiki taksi untuk pulang kerumah.

Ia tetap mendiamkannya ketika mereka sampai di rumah, sambil membuka pintu gerbang dengan cepat dan berjalan tergesa masuk ke dalam, membuat Baekhyun berlari untuk mengejarnya.

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti saat ia mencapai pintu, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mengagetkan Baekhyun, dengan ekspresi luar biasa marah dan menakutkan.

"Kartu identitas palsu? Apa kau benar-benar gila?! Bagaimana kalau ibumu tau itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah melakukan hal itu bertahun-tahun, dan ibunya tidak pernah menanyakan kemana saja ia berpergian. Ia hanya menganggap dirinya bermain bersama Luhan, dan sekarang saat Luhan tidak ada, ibunya mengira kalau ia belajar di rumah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan, sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Banyak hal bisa terjadi... dan aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk menghentikan hal itu." Ia menambahkan.

"Oh, dan rencanamu adalah yang paling sempurna?! Dan pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang mungkin bisa terjai padamu di tempat semacam itu?!" Baekhyun balik menjawabnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai berpikir kalau rencananya mungkin tidak berhasil. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat marah, dan itu bukan hal yang bagus. Ia hanya ingin membuatnya khawatir padanya dan mengajaknya pulang, keluar dari bar. Dan membuatnya sedikit cemburu mungkin.

Itu terdengar sedikit egois, ia sadar akan hal itu. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri juga telah melakukan hal egois. Tak bisakah ia hanya menunggu beberapa bulan agar mereka bisa pergi bersama? Ulang tahunnya tinggal kurang dari 2 bulan lagi, dan ia pikir itu bukanlah waktu yang lama.

Lagipula, itu juga bukan salahnya karena mengacaukan malamnya. Karena ia datang di bar satu jam setelah ia pergi, jadi itu cukup adil kan.

Dan hal itu benar-benar menakutkan. Pikiran kalau Chanyeol akan menemukan seseorang yang lain di bar, seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan bisa diajak berhubungan sex, jatuh cinta tanpa merasakan rasa bersalah. Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta dengan orang lain dan meninggalkannya, dan Baekhyun tidak tahan memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Pulanglah kerumahmu," Chanyeol berkata padanya tanpa melihat kearahnya, sambil berjalan ke atas menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menurutinya, mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan sampai ia menubruk punggung Chanyeol.

"Kubilang pulanglah, apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol berbalik dan mencengkeram lengannya sambil sedikit mendorong Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku?! Tak pernah sekalipun! Baekhyun!"

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

Chanyeol lalu menghela nafasnya cukup keras.

"Kenapa kau pergi kesana? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya padamu. Tapi aku tidak percaya orang lain di sekitarmu."

Chanyeol lalu melepaskannya.

"Kau memintaku untuk memperlakukanmu seperti orang dewasa saat kau melakukan hal kekanakan!"

"Kau juga tidak memperlakukanku seperti orang dewasa, jadi apa masalahnya?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, dan gelap.

"Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti orang dewasa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lagi, dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol lalu mendorongnya ke pintu dan menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa menunggu protes dari Baekhyun. Ia terasa seperti orang yang sangat marah dan bercampur dengan pengaruh alkohol.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit khawatir dan semacam ketakutan, saat Chanyeol meraih kaosnya dan membawanya menjauh dari pintu, ia lalu mulai mendorongnya ke arah kasur. Membuat bagian belakang kakinya menatap pinggir kasur, lalu mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh berbaring di kasur.

Chanyeol lalu merangkak naik di atas tubuhnya, dengan kedua kaki di samping pinggangnya. Saat Chanyeol menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, Baekhyun membalas ciumannya.

Ini terasa seolah Chanyeol telah menantikan hal ini sejak lama. Ia mengalihkan tangannya ke dada Baekhyun, menjelajah kulit di balik kaosnya, dengan penuh nafsu tangannya meraba seluruh bagian dadanya sampai membuat Baekhyun gemetar.

Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka, ia mengira Chanyeol akan mundur dan mengatakan kalau itu sudah cukup untuk malam ini, ketika Baekhyun menarik ke atas kaosnya, ia bisa merasakan sebuah ciuman singkat di pusarnya. Sambil mundur sedikit, Chanyeol lalu membantu Baekhyun melepaskan kaosnya, dan yang tidak disangkanya laki-laki itu juga melepaskan kaosnya sendiri dengan cukup tenang.

"Yeol? Aku…" suaranya terdengar bergetar, semuanya terasa begitu memabukkan.

"Diam!"Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke perpotongan bahu Baekhyun dan menghirup nafas dalam, "Sekali saja, ."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak yakin apa ia mampu mengatakan sepatah katapun saat ini. Ini terasa begitu dekat. Semua hal yang ia inginkan dari dulu, terasa begitu dekat di jangkauan tangan Baekhyun. Dan kalau Chanyeol ingin melakukannya, ia juga tidak akan menghentikannya.

Efek dari bibir Chanyeol yang menjelajah turun di tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya makin bergairah, sebuah desahan nikmat terdengar dari mulutnya.

Ini terlalu sempurna, bibir Chanyeol yang memagut bibir, mulut, dan lidahnya. Bahkan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang laki-laki itu lakukan terasa sangat luar biasa.

"Yeol… Kau akan… meninggalkan tanda," ia berkata sambil berusaha menahan rasa nikmat yang menderanya (dan juga rasa khawatir, sebenarnya) dan itu semua tengah terkumpul di pikirannya.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti, bibirnya menjelajah makin ke bawah.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengucapkan namanya saat itu terjadi, mencengkeram selimut dengan satu tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain mencengkeram rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol telah sampai di celananya, dan ia mulai melepasnya, merasa sedikit frustasi saat ia kesulitan melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau memakai celana seperti ini?!" ia mendengus sambil berusaha menarik celanannya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol menyukai kakinya, dan membuatnya terlihat menggoda adalah rencananya yang paling utama. Lagi pula ia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau malam ini akan berakhir seperti ini.

Celananya akhirnya terlempar di sampingnya saat ia berhasil menariknya lepas, dan Chanyeol mengangkat kakinya ke lengannya.

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pada paha dalamnya, menggigit dengan pelan untuk mendapatkan desahan merdu dari Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke gembungan yang jelas terlihat di celana dalam yang lebih muda.

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kulit halus diatas celana boxernya, menariknya turun sampai itu benar-benar terlepas dan membuatnya telanjang bulat. Ia merasa sangat kesulitan untuk mendeskripsikan situasi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Baekhyun nampak sudah menegang, ini terasa sakit, dan _miliknya_ bediri tegak di bawah perutnya dengan cairan _per-cum_ di ujungnya.

"Secepat ini?" Chanyeol mengejeknya.

Ia hendak menyahutnya, merasa marah, nafasnya tidak beraturan dan penuh kabut nafsu, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengejutkannya, dengan memasukkan kepala penisnya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat erangan keras terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya dengan pelan, dengan hati-hati menggesekkan urat yang terlihat pada milik Baekhyun di bibirnya, memastikan kalau seluruh bagian itu terkena air liur jilatannya.

Suasana panas itu benar-benar membuatnya gila, kehangatan sempurna yang ia rasakan karena berada di dalam mulut Chanyeol, kasarnya tekstur lidah Chanyeol, dan kenikmatan tak terbatas ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tenggorokan Chanyeol yang membungkus miliknya lagi dan lagi, irama sempurna yang Chanyeol ciptakan jelas hasil dari latihan yang cukup banyak.

Dan ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, konsentrasi dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan _blowjob_ padanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak ragu dan terlihat bertanggung jawab akan tindakannya. Ia telah memimpikan hal ini berkali-kali, di malam yang panjang dengan jari-jarinya sendiri yang membungkus _miliknya_ dengan aroma stroberi yang menginvasi semua ruang kamarnya. Dan hal nyata yang kini ia alami rasanya benar-benar lebih baik berkali lipat.

Ia lalu merasakan perasaan yang tidak asing di bawah perutnya, perasaan akan segera mencapai puncak benar-benar memenuhinya saat ia mencoba menggerakkan miliknya lebih ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Sementara yang lebih tua menahan pinggangnya dengan cukup kuat sampai mungkin meninggalkan luka disana (dan baekhyun memang menginginkan itu terjadi).

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat ia akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya di mulut Chanyeol, ia merasakan kakinya yang kebas dan nafasnya pendek-pendek.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat penglihatannya sudah cukup jelas adalah pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah menelan cairan kentalnya tanpa ragu, menjilat beberapa tetes yang masih ada di bibirnya.

Baekhyun hampir saja sekarat.

Saat Chanyeol sadar kalau ia tengah menatapnya, Chanyeol lalu menaikkan satu alisnya, dan mendekat padanya.

"Itulah caranya menelannya," ia tersenyum sebelum melesatkan lidahnya pada mulut Baekhyun, membelit lidahnya dan memaksanya untuk merasakan cairannya sendiri.

Baekhyun lalu menorongnya sejenak, rasa yang ia rasakan telah membawanya kembali sadar sepenuhnya, ia lalu membawa tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah Chanyeol melakukan itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kau…?"

"Latihan." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan enteng, sambil melonggarkan celananya.

Ia lalu menarik lepas celananya dengan cepat, ia lalu mendekat kearah nakas di samping kasurnya, dan mengambil lube stroberi favorit miliknya. Baekhyun berterimakasih banyak pada benda itu.

Kembali ke tempat awalnya, Chanyeol lalu mengolesi jarinya dengan lube itu, aroma khas itu langsung tercium disaat Chanyeol mulai mencium dan mengendus lehernya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat jari pertama yang berlumuran lube menggesek holenya. Ini bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan, ia tidak yakin tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Karena Chanyeol telah benar-benar menekankan di peraturan mereka, kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan sex sebelum ia berusia dewasa secara resmi. Dan sejauh yang ia tau, ulang tahunnya masih dua bulan lagi.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, jarinya mengitari holenya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalamnya dengan pelan.

Chanyeol mengerang, terlihat terkejut dengan yang ia rasakan.

"Apa kau…. Sering melakukan ini?" nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan, sambil menggerakkan jarinya di dalam dan mendorongnya jauh lebih dalam dari waktu ke waktu.

Baekhyun hanya mampu bernafas, ia hanya terdiam tidak menjawab itu, ia juga mengurangi desahannya saat pikirannya terasa melayang.

Ini tidaklah nyata. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau ini benar-benar terjadi. Baekhyun mungkin saja sedang dirumah, dan terbangun dengan miliknya yang menegang karena ereksi dan merasa kecewa setelahnya.

Tapi ini sungguh terasa nyata. Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya dengan pelan, mencoba membuka holenya dan Baekhyun mencoba menahan desahan yang mungkin meluncur dari mulutnya.

Wajah Chanyeol masih berada di sekitar lehernya, mengecup ringan kulit lehernya setiap saat Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun merengek pelan saat merasakan kekosongan di holenya saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kembali jarinya, mempersiapkan dirinya dengan benar, dan melepas celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk kembali di kasurnya, kali ini dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di _headboard_ kasur.

"Kemarilah," Chanyeol mengambil tangannya saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan manik Baekhyun, yang penuh harap dan sedikit terkejut.

Ini adalah Chanyeol yang sedang ia bicarakan. Jika ada seseorang yang ia percayai di dunia ini, maka Chanyeolah orangnya.

Baekhyun lalu mendekat padanya, menatap pada kejantanan Chanyeol, cincin tindikan yang nampak bersinar itu masih ada di sana seperti biasanya. Dan bedanya, malam ini Baekhyun akan merasakan hal yang selalu ia inginkan sejak dulu.

Sambil menggenggam tangannya, Chanyeol membantunya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Saat laki-laki itu menyatukan kembali bibir keduanya, Baekhyun membalas ciumannya, rasa tidak nyaman yang tadi ia rasakan langsung lenyap. Ciuman itu lebih lembut, seperti yang sering mereka lakukan, pelan, dengan lidah panas yang saling membelit.

Chanyeol lalu menggenggam _miliknya_ sendiri dan mengocoknya sebentar untuk membuatnya benar-benar tegang dan siap. Dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Setelah memutus ciuman singkatnya, ia lalu meremas pantat Baekhyun dan membuka belahannya itu secara perlahan sambil menimbang respon yang ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun.

"Bangunlah," Chanyeol memerintahnya. Baekhyun lalu duduk berjongkok, dan Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya ke dalam holenya, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan posisi seperti ini Baek…" Ia menghela nafas, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merona, menurut Baekhyun ini sungguh aneh, melihat lagi bagaimana posisi tubuhnya saat ini. Tapi tetap saja.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya, membantunya untuk menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya penis Chanyeol tertanam sempurna di dalamnya.

Ini menyakitkan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau ini akan begitu sakit. Rasa sakit itu langsung menyerangnya dalam beberapa detik, sebelum Chanyeol mulai menciumi seluruh wajahnya, mengusap lembut pinggangnya, dadanya, dan lehernya.

Rasa sakit itu tidak hilang, tapi bisa diatasinya. Ia bisa bernafas lagi, dan itu memberikan cukup tanda lega untuk Chanyeol.

Masih membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama baginya untuk akhirnya mulai bergerak, dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan sedikit hentakan ke atas yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu melakukannya sambil menjilat leher dan menyesap lehernya dengan lembut.

Rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan cepat, tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat, kehangatan Chanyeol dan semua hal tentang laki-laki itu. Baekhyun lalu bergerak lebih cepat dan tidak teratur, menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan lebih dalam dari waktu ke waktu. Ia bisa merasakan logam keras dari tindikan itu di dalamnya, rasanya sungguh mengagumkan dan ia baru merasakan hal itu pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Bahkan jari-jarinya sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya dengan ini.

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak saat tindikan itu mengenai prostatnya, ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang di pandangannya. Ia hampir menangis karena rasa luar biasa yang ia rasakan, dan Chanyeol tau akan hal itu.

Dengan senyuman khas miliknya yang sering membuat Baekhyun luluh, ia mulai menghentak tepat di titik itu.

Tangan Baekhyun mulai mencari pegangan di sekitarnya, ia merasa membutuhkan pegangan dari pada hal lain untuk saat ini, ia lalu mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, sampai mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas cakaran kuku beberapa hari setelah ini.

Pandangan baekhyun menjadi blur, merasakan semua berubah menjadi lebih berkilau dan indah. Tangan yang tidak merangkulnya lalu menyentuh milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol sengaja mengocoknya pelan untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bertahan cukup lama untuk mencapai puncaknya.

Pergerakannya terhenti saat itu juga, tubuhnya lemas diatas tubuh Chanyeol, dan yang lebih tua memeluknya tetap di posisinya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, oke Baek?"

Ia benar-benar sensitif, ia dapat merasakan efek tiap hentakan yang ada di dalam dirinya di sekujur tubuhnya. Ini terasa sakit, tapi juga nikmat. Ia hampir saja berkomentar tentang itu ketika Chanyeol berhenti, perasaan aneh saat dipenuhi oleh klimaks Chanyeol membuatnya tertegun dan mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol menenangkan diri dari puncaknya, penuh keringat dan kelelahan dan juga perasaan luar biasa seperti biasanya, ia lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun sebelum menciumnya, dengan tak beraturan, tapi tetap terasa sempurna.

Ia membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring, mengeluarkan miliknya dan menciumnya saat Baekhyun merintih karena sensasi pelepasannya, sebelum akhirnya membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

.

.

Baekhyun belum membuka matanya. Deru nafas mereka nampak sudah terdengar teratur, setelah klimaks luar biasa yang mereka rasakan, ini membuat mereka mengantuk dan malas. Ia yakin kalau ini hanyalah mimpi, hanya mimpi basah yang sering ia alami, yang membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Baek…."

Ini benar-benar nyata. Ini memang terjadi.

Ia tidak tau berapa lama waktu berlalu saat Chanyeol duduk, dengan mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian. Dan sesuatu yang lain nampak di tatapan itu, satu hal lain yang tidak ingin Baekhyun lihat dari tatapan itu, terutama saat ini semua baru saja terjadi. Penyesalan.

Ia lalu menangkup wajah yang lebih tua dengan tangannya, tersenyum padanya sebelum menciumnya, caranya menenangkan Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa.

"Tak apa Yeol."

"Ini apa-apa Baek! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Maafkan aku! Aku tau aku seharusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan tadi?! Kenapa kau tidak mendorongku?!"Chanyeol mulai panik, membuat Baekhyun ternganga sebelum akhirnya tertawa cukup keras.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol membeku di tengah kekhawatirannya yang luar biasa, menatap pada Baekhyun dengan ekpresi yang tenang yang mana membuat hati Baekhyun luluh.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," ia berkata dengan mempoutkan bibirnya, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengusap rambut lembab laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kau membuatku melakukan ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Hanya saja kau buruk dalam mengontrol dirimu karena pengaruh alkohol, dan aku tidak akan menghentikanmu untuk melakukan hal yang sangat aku inginkan sejak dulu."

Chanyeol mengerang sekali lagi.

" _ **Saat polisi bertanya**_ …. Paling tidak, jangan katakan pada mereka kalau aku sedang mabuk… mereka akan memenjarakanku lebih lama di penjara kalau mereka tau."

.

.

.

.

Bangun tidur dalam dekapan lengan Chanyeol, kehangatan dari dada laki-laki itu yang mengenai punggungnya dan deru nafas yang menggelitik kulit lengannya adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun inginkan.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol akhirnya bangun, dengan sebuah senyum menyilaukan di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi dan ia melompat dari kasurnya, ia terlalu senang dengan kenyataan itu dan ini sungguh menaikkan moodnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, memori tentang tadi malam menyeruak dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Itu bukanlah hal yang bagus, untuk terpaksa duduk diantara keduanya, dengan Baekhyun yang bergumam dan bersenandung senang sambil ia memasukkan roti ke dalam mulutnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Apa... sesuatu terjadi?" Kyungsoo hampir ketakutan untuk bertanya.

"Baekhyun melanggar peraturan paling utama!"

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Baekhyun menyerigai, lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku," Chanyeol lalu menunduk lesu di kursinya, dengan sarapan yang tak tersentuh di mejanya, "Kepalaku serasa akan pecah."

"Kau seharusnya tidak minum terlalu banyak."

"Itu salahmu!"

"Tidak tentu saja, tidak! Kau sudah mabuk saat aku sampai disana."

"Dan itu salahmu aku meminum satu gelas lagi, nak."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Kyungsoo membungkuk ke arah sepatunya, menyelinap keluar tanpa mereka sadari, sebelum nantinya keduanya akan melibatkan dirinya dalam pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari dan itu ternyata berhasil!" Chanyeol menuduhnya, membuatnya sedikit terkekeh.

"Kuharap aku secerdas itu. Aku akan melakukannya dari dulu kalau membuatmu marah dan mabuk akan membuatmu mau melakukannya."

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan.."

Itu adalah saat dimana ia menyadari kepergian Kyungsoo, sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan tergesa, dan hampir membuat mejanya terbalik, "Dimana dia?"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo?

"Ia akan melaporkanku pada polisi. Ini benar-benar akan berakhir," ia jatuh terduduk lagi di kursinya.

 _Ada apa dengannya pagi ini?_

Beranjak dari meja makan, Baekhyun lalu menyalakan TV, mengaturnya ke pertandingan UFC. Ia sedang dalam mood yang baik, dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol merusak moodnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bermain di saat seperti ini?!" Chanyeol bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak? Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Kyungsoo hyung tidak akan melaporkanmu pada siapapun, ia hanya tengah mencoba menjauh dari omelanmu yang terdengar seperti pak tua."

"Kau nampaknya menanggapi ini dengan biasa saja?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, merebahkan dirinya di sofa disamping Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tidak menghentikan permainannya, dengan mood sedikit menurun. "Kita bercinta. Kau mabuk, dan itu bukan hal yang seharusnya, tapi aku menyukainya. Dan kau sepertinya juga menyukainya, dan apa yang harus dikhawatirkan tentang itu? Itu bukanlah masalah besar."

Baekhyun kalah dalam permainannya, sambil meletakkan stik permainan kembali ke meja dan menghela nafas. Ia sudah berusaha melakukan hal yang membuat moodnya tetap bagus.

"Apa itu sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya, sedangkan Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya, "Kau tau..."

"Ya sakit saat aku bangun. Aku meminum beberapa obat pereda nyeri dan sekarang ini tidak terlalu sakit." Baekhyun menjawabnya pelan.

"Ayolah. Kita harus mandi dan melupakan ini sekarang," Chanyeol mengambil tangannya, menariknya bangun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi lantai atas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup rapat bibirnya saat mereka mulai membuka pakaian, menatap tanda-tanda yang tercetak di kulit Baekhyun.

Menurut Baekhyun itu tidaklah buruk. Itu adalah kenangan bagus dan tanda kalau tadi malam bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Ketika mereka berada di bawah kucuran air dari shower, Chanyeol mengecup satu persatu tanda yang ada di permukaan kulit Baekhyun, membelainya dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya mencium bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kita tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin menuruti kata Chanyeol. Jika bukan karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di bagian bawahnya, ia pasti sudah akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu saat ini, dan sentuhan lembut Chanyeol di kulitnya benar-benar menggodanya. Tapi ia paham benar dengan hal itu. Ia tau betapa pentingnya ini untuk Chanyeol, dan betapa terkurasnya pikiran Chanyeol karena ini.

"Aku janji."

Mereka selesai saling menyabuni tubuh masing-masing dengan memori kejadian tadi malam yang jelas berputar di ingatan mereka.

"Yeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" Chanyeol mencium sudut bibirnya, memiringkan kepalanya untuk membersihkan rambutnya.

"Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam."

.

.

Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya di hari-hari ujiannya. Ia mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah, menemaninya ke pintu kelas dengan memakai jas kerjanya. Ia masih harus bekerja setelahnya, tapi Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih karena ia berada di sana untuknya.

"Taukah kau, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kita telah melakukan semuanya, dan kau sangat cerdas. Kau siap melakukannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan semuanya."

"Kau tidak akan. Percayalah padaku," ia memberinya senyuman. Melihat di sekitar mereka apakah ada orang lain disana, ia lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mengusap pipinya, saat ia tak menemukan seorang pun disana.

"Untuk keberuntungan."

.

.

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari rumah disaat ia mendengar mobil Chanyeol memasuki area rumahnya, langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan sebelum ia sepenuhnya keluar dari mobil.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik."

Chanyeol memeluknya balik, dengan sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat Baekhyun dan memutarkan tubuh mereka berdua beberapa kali.

"Selamat Baek!"

"Kurasa aku melakukannya dengan baik. Kau tau, hasilnya belum keluar." Ia tersenyum balik dan merasakan kepalanya berputar.

"Kuyakin kau melakukannya dengan baik. Dan jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hasilnya, karena kau akan stress nantinya."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menyangkal itu."

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis padanya, sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh harap.

"Baek," ia lalu meraih tangannya, "Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau mau kita berpacaran secara resmi?"

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Matanya memancarkan binar sangat senang.

"Bagaimana dengan peraturannya?"

"Kita sudah melanggar dua diantaranya, dan melanggar satu lagi tidak akan banyak berpengaruh." Chanyeol terkekeh.

.

.

Itulah mengapa hari Sabtu sore mereka berada di Museum Teknologi.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal yang dipamerkan, tapi Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak kecil di toko permen, dengan mata yang bersinar cerah dan menunjuk pada semua hal yang menarik perhatiannya, dan melihatnya berekspresi seperti itu benar-benar sebanding untuk Baekhyun.

Ia terus menjelaskan padanya tentang semua hal di sekitar mereka, sejarahnya dan bagaimana alat itu beroperasi seolah Baekhyun tidak bisa membacanya sendiri dari papan di samping alat itu, tapi itulah salah satu hal yang sangat ia sukai dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang yang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, seorang yang sangat menyukai teknologi dan seorang gamer, dan sangat protektif pada hal-hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

Ia juga menyadari kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan di tempat umum. Orang-orang banyak yang menatap mereka, terlebih karena status seksual mereka dari pada rentan usia mereka, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. Chanyeol pun juga sama, tangannya yang lebar dengan erat menggenggam tangannya, tapi jelas terasa kalau ia tengah melawan phobianya. Untuk itu. Karena ia tau betapa pentingnya hal ini untuk Baekhyun, maka ia mencoba sangat peduli padanya dan mencoba membuatnya bahagia.

Baekhyun dengan jelas dapat merasakannya, tanpa harus mendengar langsung dari perkataannya. Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintainya, tapi, jika ia belum siap untuk mengatakannya, Baekhyun akan menunggunya, hal sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

.

.

Malam sebelum pengumuman pun akhirnya datang, dan Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan tidur karena memikirkannya.

Ia duduk di samping ibunya malam itu, dengan sebuah amplop di tangan ibunya.

Waktu terasa berhenti sebelum ia membukanya, pandangan ibunya beralih dari halaman ke halaman yang lain sebelum akhirnya meneteskan air mata.

Baekhyun merasa sulit bernafas.

Sambil menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat, wanita itu lalu menangis di bahunya saat Baekhyun bergerak mengambil amplop itu dan melihatnya sendiri.

"Kau berhasil Baek. Kau berhasil melakukannya!"

Ia membaca surat itu berkali-kali, merasa tidak yakin dengan yang dibacanya.

Tidak hanya lulus, ia juga berhasil menempati peringkat diantara seratus terbaik lulusan di kota itu, yang mana hal ini menjaminnya untuk mendapat beasiswa dan memilih kampus terbaik di kota itu. Ia berhasil.

Ibunya masih menangis saat ia menyadarinya. Kuliah berarti harus dilakukan kampus.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan selamat setelah ia berlari dari rumah ke rumah Chanyeol. Ia mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, tidak berlebihan, tapi tipikal Kyungsoo sekali.

Chanyeol lalu menubruknya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat setelah Kyungsoo menjauh darinya, sambil menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman.

"Aku akan membelikanmu es krim besok! Oh, apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan sekarang juga!" Chanyeol berlari kecil di sekitar rumahnya dengan sangat senang, sampai membuat Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihatnya, sebelum ia meninggalkan dapur

"Terima kasih Yeol," Baekhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, sambil mengernyit.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang, seperti seharusnya Baek."

Ia tau kalau ini terdengar kekanakan. Bahkan tanpa menyebutkan betapa tergantungnya dirinya. Tapi tatapan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol padanya menunjukkan kalau laki-laki itu benar-benar khawatir padanya.

"Ini di kampus Yeol... universitas. Cukup jauh dari sini..."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum ia sadar akan masalahnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikiran untuk menolak kesempatan ini hanya karenaku kan?"

"Well, ini sebenarnya bukan hanya karenamu. Ini karena Lulu dan Yixing dan Kyungsoo dan Mr PB dan ibuku akan menjadi kesepian. Tapi... paling utama memang karena dirimu."

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dengan lembut, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka, menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ini adalah kesempatan yang luar biasa Baek. Jangan mengacaukannya dengan pemikiran seperti itu."

Baekhyun merasakan matanya telah penuh air mata, dan rasa sakit di dadanya benar-benar nyata.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi jauh, aku... aku mencintaimu Yeol."

Chanyeol lalu membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Kita akan bertemu sesering mungkin, tak akan ada yang berubah. Ini hanya untuk beberapa tahun saja, dan kau akan kembali. Aku akan mengusir Kyungsoo dari sini setelah kau kembali, dan kita akan hidup bersama disini." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun lalu menangis tersedu-sedu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Degupan jantungnya bertambah makin cepat saat ia membayangkan ia dan Chanyeol akan tinggal bersama, bangun setiap pagi bersamanya, dan bahagia selamanya.

"Kita... kita masih akan... bertemu?" ia terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Tentu kita akan tetap bertemu! Setiap saat kita punya kesempatan!"

"Dan polisi tidak akan mencarimu lagi?"

"Kuharap tidak lagi." Chanyeol tertawa lagi, ia lalu menciumnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan kiri.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil beasiswanya. Ibunya benar-benar senang dengan keputusan yang ia ambil, ia sering membicarakan betapa bangganya ia dengan anaknya.

Chanyeol pun juga bangga padanya. Ia selalu tersenyum paling cerah saat membicarakan tantang hal itu.

Kelihatannya yang tidak begitu senang akan hal itu hanyalah Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah hidup jauh dari rumahnya, jauh dari ibunya dan teman-temannya dan juga anjingnya. Ia bukanlah seorang yang mudah bergaul, dan berpikiran tentang hidup sendiri di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Sekarang ia punya pacar. Ia tidak pernah percaya akan hubungan jarak jauh, itu adalah hal yang sering orang lain sebut sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah dan putus. Tapi ia tidak ingin itu terjadi dengan ia dan Chanyeol, dan ia ingin memperjuangkan hubungan mereka, tapi ia tidak tau apa ia akan mampu melakukannya.

Lagipula itu bukanlah hanya sebutannya saja, faktanya kampusnya adalah salah satu yang tervaforit. Kuliah-kuliahnya akan sangat berat, dan ia diharapkan untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi, itu yang membuatnya khawatir apakah ia akan sanggup sering pulang kerumah.

Ia sudah pernah jauh dari Chanyeol dulu, dan beberapa bulan itu adalah waktu yang hampir saja membunuhnya. Bahkan mereka belum berpacaran saat itu, dan kali ini pasti akan menjadi berjuta-juta lebih sulit baginya, itulah saat ia sadar betapa rindunya ia dengan rumah nantinya.

Ia tidak ingin pergi.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Anyeong dear... Masih nungguin ini kan? (iyalah)

Hhe maaf ya lama updatenya, maklum RL lagi sibuk karena mau UAS. Masih ada satu part lagi dear buat transfic ini...

Waaaaah yang nungguin naena... gimana? Gagal paham ga sama terjemahan aku? Hot nggak?

 **Curhat mode on...**

 **Kenapa aku translate ff ini?**

It's simply because this is amazing... aku ngerasa kayak tumbuh bareng sama karakter Baekhyun pas bacanya (kalian ngefeel ini nggak?) dan persahabatannya sama Luhan sweet banget. Kisah cintanya nyata banget. Ini salah satu FF yang bikin aku nangis karena kisah cintanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol, pas chapter kemarin yang Luhan meluk Baekhyun pas dia tau kalau Chanbaek jadian itu beneran nangis aku bacanya. Rasanya legaaa banget. Dan karakter tiap tokohnya sukaa banget. Dan ini FF paling sulit bahasanya buat di trans menurut aku dibandingin sama ff lain yang aku trans, jadi maaf kalau kalian kurang paham. Okay, udahan curhatnya...

Ditunggu nextnya ya... makasih buat yang baca, review, fave dan foll. You are my sweetest dears.

 **See you in the next part...**

.

.

.

 **#lovesign**


	8. Chapter 8 END

**IF THE POLICE ASK**

 **.**

 **.**

Written by **Masaringo**

Original Story

www asianfanfics com/story/view/969183/if-the-police-ask-agegap-exo-baekyeol

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

.

.

Jatuh cinta lewat lensa teleskopmu nampaknya terlihat tidak masuk akal, bahkan terlihat konyol. Terlebih lagi saat kau masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi, jika seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanmu untuk seorang tetangga yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu makin bertambah kuat, apakah itu masih juga dianggap cinta monyet?

 **Indo Trans**

by Beescrescent75

…

..

.

 _ **Part 7**_

Ketika bulan Mei semakin mendekati, Baekhyun sadar kalau ia tidak terlalu tertarik lagi dengan ulang tahunnya. Beranjak ke usia delapan belas tahun berarti satu langkah lagi ia akan pergi ke kampus, pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Dan Chanyeol tau akan hal itu.

"Apa kau baik Baek? Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat beberapa hari ini," ia bertanya, di suatu sore setelah bermain papan mainan kuno, dengan nada khawatir.

Apakah sejelas itu?

"Kurasa aku terkena flu atau semacamnya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Chanyeol meletakkan kartunya di meja, lalu mengangkat Baekhyun dari kursinya dan itu membuat yang lebih muda terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ia lalu melempar Baekhyun di sofa, dan berbaring di dekatnya.

"Kita akan bermalas-malasan dan berpelukan." Ia menjawabnya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, ia lalu merapatkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," Chenyeol bergumam di telinganya. Baekhyun lalu menelan kasar ludahnya, dengan mata yang memanas, "Aku berusaha untuk tidak memberitahumu karena kurasa itu hanya akan membuatku menjadi orang yang egois." Ia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi ku harap kau tetap disini."

Baekhyun sangat ingin mnangis.

"Kuharap aku juga tetap disini," ia berkata dengan suara yang serius. Chanyeol lalu tertawa, getaran tawa itu terasa merambat di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau akan tetap pergi. Karena kau akan berkuliah di kampus yang sangat bagus dan bahagia, dan melakukan banyak hal yang akan kau ceritakan padaku saat kita bertemu."

"Tapi bagaimana bila kau menemukan orang lain selama aku tidak disini?"

Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras kali ini.

"Maaf karena aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau telah terjebak bersamaku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai seragamnya, berpamitan dan mencium ibunya, ia hendak pergi ke rumah Chanyeol dulu.

Dan ia tidak sampai di rumah Chanyeol.

Di tengah jalan menuju ke rumah Chanyeol, seseorang menutup mulutnya. Ia mencoba berteriak namun gagal, dan dua orang penculik itu mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di kursi belakang mobil.

Ia pernah melihat mobil itu sebelumnya.

Dengan sebuah erangan jengkel, atau mungkin bukan erangan karena mulutnya ditutup dengan sebuah syal, ia menatap tajam pada mereka saat kedua temannya masuk ke dalam mobil, sambil ber' _high-five_ dan tertawa riang dengan keberhasilan mereka.

Luhan dan Yixing terlihat seperti seorang pelancong sejati, dengan kaca jendela mobil yang diturunkan, nyanyian keras lagu Cina yang keluar dari mulut mereka, dan juga ciuman mesra saat situasi memungkinkan.

Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menebak tujuan mereka dari pakaian aneh yang mereka pakai, ia mungkin saja sudah akan muntah saat mereka akhirnya tiba di pantai.

Yang mana suasananya jelas-jelas sepi, karena nyatanya ini adalah hari Selasa jam sembilan pagi.

Sambil mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari mobil, mereka akhirnya melepaskan ikatan pada mulut Baekhyun.

"Hampir selamat ulang tahun!"

Ia benar-benar akan membunuh mereka. Dengan kejam. Tapi ia perlu tau alasan mereka dulu.

"Kita akan membantumu sebaik mungkin untuk bersenang-senang di hari terakhirmu sebelum menjadi orang dewasa yang resmi," Luhan menjelaskannya sambil meraih tangannya, menyeretnya menuju ke pantai.

Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal. Bukan hanya karena mereka, ia akhirnya membolos, tapi mereka juga mengurangi waktunya untuk menghabiskan saat berharganya bersama Chanyeol, dan juga acara sarapan mereka berdua. Ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk hal-hal itu beberapa hari ini.

Kau terlalu terpaku pada Chanyeol, kau perlu keluar dan bersenang-senang sedikit," ia lalu dilempari beberapa pakaian, diminta berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari mereka habiskan untuk bermain di sekitar pantai, berjemur dan makan makanan yang telah dibawakan oleh Yixing.

Sebenarnya ini baik untuknya. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia menghabiskan waktu seharian tanpa merasa khawatir, tidak memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi untuk beberapa bulan yang akan datang.

Tidak banyak orang di sekitar pantai itu, yang mana dapat dimaklumi, tapi sebuah tim sepak bola tengah bermain tidak jauh dari mereka, dan Luhan tengah bermain bersama tim itu sejak tadi.

"Itu hal yang baru," Baekhyun berkomentar.

Luhan tidak akan pernah mendekati orang asing sebelumnya.

Yixing tersenyum padanya dengan sangat tulus.

"Ia berubah menjadi lebih baik kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan selalu menjadi orang yang sangat pemalu, ia bahkan kesulitan untuk mengobrol dengannya saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kampus. Ia sekarang punya banyak teman."

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Yixing tertawa melihatnya. "Sebenarnya itu semacam kesalahan kita," Yixing mulai menjelaskan, "Ia tidak pernah dipaksa untuk berbicara dengan orang lain selain aku atau kau." Luhan mencetak gol, memberikan flying kiss ke arah Yixing, "Dan sekarang, karena ia sendirian, ia dipaksa untuk bersosialisasi. Dan ia lebih baik sekarang."

Luhan tertawa saat timya memberinya selamat, ia terlihat santai dan bangga akan dirinya.

"Kadang berjauhan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai berefek baik untukmu. Membuatmu tumbuh dan hidup lebih mandiri."

Yixing mulai terdengar seperti Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir akan tergantikan?"

Yixing terkikik, "Tidak sebenarnya. Ada seorang laki-laki beberapa bulan yang lalu. Luhan menolaknya tapi ia tetap memaksa. Dan saat aku mengunjunginya, aku terpaksa melayangkan pukulan pada laki-laki itu untuk membuatnya berhenti."

Baekhyun ternganga, benar-benar merasa heran. Di dunia apa ia sekarang? Yixing memukul orang dan Luhan bersosialisasi?

"Luhan menyuruhku berhenti setelah pukulan pertama. Menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak sebanding. Ia mencintaiku, dan tak ada orang lain di hatinya. Dan aku tau itu. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Luhan, seberapa terkenal ia nantinya di kalangan teman-temannya. Aku mencintainya, dan ia juga mencintaiku. Ia adalah... belahan jiwaku."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, ragu-ragu antara harus tertawa akan hal yang dikatakan Yixing yang mana menurutnya itu memang hal benar adanya.

"Jika kau tidak mempercayai Chanyeol mungkin ia bukanlah belahan hatimu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Chanyeol..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Yixing, menyadari kalau Yixing juga berubah lebih baik, lebih yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Jarak jauh diantara keduanya nampaknya memberikan efek baik untuk mereka, membuat cinta mereka makin kuat.

"Aku percaya Chanyeol. Aku tidak mempercayai orang lain."

Yixing terkekeh.

"Percaya padaku Baek. Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. siapa yang mau menunggu setahun penuh untuk melakukan sex?"

Baekhyun merona mendengarnya, mengingat fakta ia belum menceritakan pada teman-temannya tentang kejadian malam itu.

.

.

.

Ia pulang kerumah malam itu dengan ketetapan hati yang baru. Bukan berarti ia tidak sedih dengan kepergiannya, tapi ia sadar kalau itu pilihan yang terbaik saat ini.

Luhan mengembalikan ponselnya, yang sepenuhnya disita saat penculikan dirinya terjadi, sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan pamit dan memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun juga janji mereka akan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik padanya nantinya.

"Semoga beruntung," Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum balik. Ia tau, selalu saja ada alasan kenapa ia menyukai sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Ia mendapatkan lebih dari 20 panggilan tak terjawab dan sms saat ia menyalakan kembali ponselnya, semuanya dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu saat ia mengetuk pintunya, memberitahunya kalau Chanyeol telah mencarinya sejak ia pulang kerja.

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan tawanya. Ini hampir jam 11 malam, dan mengingat karakter Chanyeol, laki-laki itu pasti sangat khawatir.

Ia lalu mengiriminya sms _'aku sudah dirumah, maaf membuatmu khawatir'_ sebelum ia menuju kasurnya, sangat kelelahan tapi merasa lebih baik dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Baek!" Baekhyun merasa terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Hey, Baek!" itu terdengar nyata. "Baek, ayolah bangun!"

Baekhyun lalu membuka matanya, hampir saja menganggap suara tadi berasal dari mimpinya, dan akhirnya ia menemukan wajah Chanyeol tepat di atas wajahnya.

"Yeol? Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia berkata dengan gugup, hendak memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali tidur.

"Kau harusnya tidak membiarkan jendelamu terbuka! Itu berbahaya!" Chanyeol agak membentaknya, sambil nenunduk di dekat kasur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat kearah jendelanya, dan benar saja itu terbuka. Ia pastinya terlalu lelah menyadarinya tadi. Walaupun itu masih terlihat gelap di luar, dan ia masih merasa sangat lelah.

Melihat kearah jam di meja sampingnya, dan ia tau kalau ini masih tengah malam, ia telah tertidur paling tidak selama kurang dari satu jam. Luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun menggosok matanya.

Chanyeol lalu memegang dagunya, membawanya mendekat dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun menciumnya balik tanpa ragu, sangat menikmati momen itu saat ciumannya makin menuntut, Chanyeol lalu memainkan lidahnya di sekitar bibirnya dan memperdalam ciumannya saat ia membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun merasa kebingungan saat mereka memisahkan diri. Ciuman seperti itu bukanlah tipe ciuman yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, dan dadanya berdegup sangat kencang karenanya.

"Happy birthday Baek," Chanyeol berkata sambil terengah-engah, dengan senyuman lebar di bibir lembutnya.

Oh. Jadi ini ulang tahunnya, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Terimakasih Yeol," ia terkikik sambil meraba bibirnya yang membengkak, "Sebenarnya kau bisa saja menunggu sampai besok pagi, kan."

Chanyeol menatap dalam padanya selama beberapa saat sebelum memegang lengannya dan melakukan kontak mata denganya.

"Baek, aku telah menunggu hari ini selama _dua bulan_. Hell, selama setahun sebenarnya. Aku disini untuk memberimu hadiah ulang tahun, oke? Dan ini benar-benar hal yang penting."

Pikirannya yang juga lelah membuatnya menyadari apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol beberapa saat setelahnya, laki-laki itu masih memakai seragam kerjanya, sebelum ia sadar benar apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oh benar."

Rasa semangat langsung menjalar di tubuhnya, tapi ia terlalu _lelah_. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain tidur dua belas jam dan pergi kerumah Chanyeol setelahnya, tak peduli kalau bahkan ia harus pergi ke sekolah di pagi hari.

Tapi benar kata Chanyeol, malam ini spesial. Ia tidak akan menolak sex di hari ulang tahunnya hanya untuk tidur, tidak akan, apalagi ia telah menunggu ini sejak lama.

"Tentu." Baekhyun lalu tersenyum

Chanyeol tersenyum balik dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Ia hampir sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman Chanyeol setiap harinya, sangat penuh perasaaan, dalam, dan tanpa ragu.

"Oke. Oke, ayo kerumahmu," Baekhyun berkata di sela ciumannya.

Chanyeol memisahkan tautan mereka, menggelengkan kepala dan terlihat menyesal.

"Kita akan…melakukannya di sini."

"Apa? Kenapa?'

"Kyungsoo sedang ada dirumah."

"Well, ibuku juga dirumah dasar mesum!" ia sedikit berteriak dalam bisikannya.

"Bukan. Kau tidak mengerti maksudku. Kyungsoo dirumah dengan Sehun."

Oh. Baekhyun tau maksudnya sekarang.

"Oke, jadi kurasa kita akan melakukannya di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu menciumnya lagi. Ini akan menjadi lebih baik, sebenarnya, melakukan sexnya secara legal di kamarnya. Walaupun ibunya di kamar seberang lorong rumahnya, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya kurang menyenangkan.

"Kau hanya harus bersuara sepelan mungkin." Chanyeol tersenyum, menebak apa yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Idiot.

"Baiklah, terserah. Ayo kita lakukan."

Chanyeol menyerigai, berdiri untuk mengambil lube di nakas dan mengeluarkan kondom dari sakunya.

"Kenapa kau masih membeli yang rasa stroberi?"

Baekhyun mengambil botol lubenya dari Chanyeol, dengan senyuman nakal di di bibirnya.

"Kurasa aku menyukai aromanya."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memakan stoberi lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa sebentar, sebelum mengambil kondom itu.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Keamanan." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan senang, terlihat seperti orang yang tengah mengiklankan produk itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tidak memakainya saat itu."

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, dan itu berhasil membuatnya diam.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Sudah kukatakan waktu itu kalau aku tidak ingin melupakan kejadian itu," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupakan. Tapi anggaplah ini yang pertama kalinya. Kejadian waktu itu anggap saja sebagai yang kedua kalinya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku masih belum paham kenapa kita harus menggunakan itu…"

Sambil memakai lube di satu tangan, dan tangan lain mengambil kondom, Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Sex yang menyenangkan adalah sex yang aman! Sex yang dipersiapkan juga akan lebih menyenangkan! Sex dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak akan lebih terasa seksi! Bukankah kau ingin sex yang menyenangkan, memuaskan dan seksi Baek?" Chanyeol menanyainya dengan santai.

"Merasakan tindikanmu di dalamku akan menjamin ketiganya." Baekhyun balik menjawabnya.

Senyuman Chanyeol nampak menghilang dan digantikan oleh rona aneh di wajahnya. Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan dirinya dari tawa karena sikap menggemaskan dari pacarnya, ia lalu mendekatkan diri ke wajah Chanyeol untuk menciumnya.

"Baiklah tuan, sex aman. Mari kita lakukan ini." Baekhyun berkata pelan disela ciumannya.

Chanyeol lalu menciumnya lagi, mendorongnya sampai Baekhyun berbaring. Lidah Chanyeol bergelung di sekitar lidah dan mulutnya, dan Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan senyuman yang tercetak di wajahnya. Sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah hentakan dari gerakan Chanyeol di pinggangnya membawanya ke sebuah desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya yang terbungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus membawa pinggang mereka makin menempel, makin cepat di setiap saatnya dan membuat Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk bernafas.

Chanyeol membawa jarinya menjelajahi piyama tidurnya, menariknya ke atas dan mengelus daerah dadanya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat jari-jari itu mengenai _nipplenya_ yang telah menegang dan membuatnya makin mengeras.

Sambil menyerigai, Chanyeol lalu menunduk membawa lidah hangatnya menyapu bagian itu sambil melihat reaksi yang didapatkan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara karena ulah Chanyeol, sementara tangan satunya meremas surai milik Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu tengah mencium dan menyesap kulit sensitifnya, sampai membuatnya terlihat kemerahan dan tegang. Setelah mendapat respon baik dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu beralih ke _nipple_ satunya dan melakukan hal yang sama sampai Baekhyun menggeliat dan memintanya untuk cepat-cepat melepas bajunya.

Chanyeol lalu melepaskan baju Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya sebeluum menciumnya lembut.

"Lain kali aku ingin mendengarkan desahanmu," Chanyeol berkata diantara ciumannya, sambil menggigit bibirnya sampai membengkak, sementara tangannya sibuk membuka baju. Tangan Baekhyun membantunya untuk melepas dasinya dan melemparnya ke samping, setelahnya ia membantu Chanyeol melepas kancing kemejanya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk setelah ia selesai melepas kancing kemeja Chanyeol, ia lalu mengelus dada Chanyeol dan berhenti di celana yang lebih tua dan membukanya, yang mana membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bersemangat sekali?"

Baekhyun lalu memberinya tatapan tajam, sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke celana yang lebih tua dan mencoba melepasnya.

Dan tindikan itu terlihat menyapanya saat ia berhasil menarik turun celana dalam Chanyeol.

"Hai sayang. Lama tidak bertemu." Baekhyun berkata pada tindikan itu.

Mereka belum saling menyentuh sejak kejadian sex pertama mereka, kekhawatiran Chanyeol membuatnya menjaga jarak dengan penis Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun sungguh merindukannya.

Ia mulai mengusap milik Chanyeol dengan pelan, menikmati saat tindikan itu menyentuh jari-jarinya, yang mana memaksa Chanyeol untuk menggigit bibirnya menahan erangannya. Nampaknya ia ingin balas dendam.

Baekhyun menunduk sampai milik Chanyeol tepat berada di hadapannya, ia lalu mengecup tindikan itu dan membuat Chanyeol mengerang.

"Maaf, kita tidak akan bisa bersama seperti terakhir kali kira melakukannya." Baekhyun berbicara di depan kejantanannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan berbicara pada itu Baek! Kau menakutkan!" Chanyeol berbisik dengan cukup keras sambil mencoba menahan desahannya, "Kau sungguh _kinky_ yang mengerikan!"

Baekhyun tertawa sebelum mengecup puncak kepala penis Chanyeol lagi.

"Bukan aku yang punya tindikan di kepala penis, Yeol."

Chanyeol menggerutu sambil mendorong bahu Baekhyun sampai ia tidur terlentang.

"Berhenti bermain-main." Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sebelum akhirnya memusatkan perhatiannya di leher Baekhyun dan mengecupi kulit sensitive itu.

"Jangan meninggalkan tanda," baekhyun mendesah, dengan tangan yang mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol terus menggigit dan menghisap lehernya, dengan tangan yang mulai meraba celana piyama Baekhyun. Ia lalu berhenti, mengerjapkan matanya sebelum memandang kearah Baekhyun.

"Tidak memakai celana dalam?"

"Celana dalam hanya untuk seorang anak kecil," Baekhyun menjawab sambil terkekeh dan suara menegang.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sebelum meraih milik baekhyun dan mendekatkan ke kejantanannya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan saat cincin tindikan milik Chanyeol mengenai kejantanannya, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan cepat membungkam desahannya dengan ciuman dan melanjutkan aksinya mengocok milik mereka dengan lumayan cepat.

Dan sungguh tidak mungkin untuk membuat Baekhyun menghentikan desahannya, dan itu semakin keras saja sehingga membuat Chanyeol melepaskan milik mereka.

"Diam Baekhyun!"

"Jangan berhenti," Baekhyun memohon, sambil menggigit bibirnya dan memajukan pinggulnya mencoba untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pada miliknya, "Tolong, jangan berhenti. Aku akan diam." Baekhyun berjanji, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum mencium tangan Baekhyun, dan mulai mengocok milik mereka lagi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan diri pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang bergesekan dengan miliknya, serta merasakan tindikan yang mengenainya saat mereka bergerak.

Chanyeol lalu berhenti dan menimbulkan dengusan dari Baekhyun, sebelum laki-laki itu lalu turun dari kasur untuk melepas sepatunya dan melepas pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Nafas Baekhyun terasa memburu dengan pemandangan Chanyeol yang telanjang, Chanyeol lalu membantunya melepaskan celananya sebelum kembali ke kasur.

Ia lalu membuka kaki Baekhyun, dan meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya yang mendekat ke baekhyun. Ia lalu membuka lube dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti perawan, saat kau tau aku bukanlah perawan lagi!" baekhyun mendesis padanya.

Chanyeol lalu membungkam bibirnya menyuruhnya diam, "Buka kakimu lebih lebar," Chanyeol memerintah sambil ia melumuri jarinya dengan lube. Ia lalu menyentuh bagian luar hole Baekhyun sebelum memasukkan satu jari kedalamnya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya makin ke dalam bantalnya, mencengkeram seprai untuk mengontrol tangannya yang gemetar.

"Hole'mu mencengkeram jariku dengan sangat baik," Chanyeol memberinya pujian dan memasukkan jari keduanya.

Baekhyun sudah merasakan sangat sakit karena miliknya yang sudah tegang, dan ia ingin sekali memukul Chanyeol karena berbicara omong kosong di saat seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar mesum yeol," Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Tidak boleh mengumpat!" Chanyeol menanggapinya, lalu memegang penis Baekhyun dan mengocoknya sementara Baekhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya. Ia lalu memasukkan jari ketiga dan melepaskan kejantanannya setelah usapan yang cukup keras.

"Aku yakin kau bisa klimaks hanya karena jari-jariku, iya kan?" Chanyeol menyerigai, sambil menghentakkan jarinya lebih dalam ke hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat yakin ia bisa saja melakukan itu. Ia sudah beberapa kali klimaks hanya dengan jarinya sendiri. Dan miliknya tak ada bandingannya dengan jari Chanyeol yang lebih besar. Dan ia mendesah dengan pemikirannya tentang hal itu.

"Aku akan mencobanya lain kali. Dan kita akan melakukan _vanilla sex_ (making love romantis) malam ini." Chanyeol lalu mencium paha dalamnya, makin keatas sampai ke pinggangnya dan menggitnya disana saat ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan dengan tanda di sini kan?" Baekhyun tidak sanggup berfikir jernih, seluruh tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan dan sedikit sakit.

Sambil membuka kondom, Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ingat, sex yang aman adalah sex yang menyenangkan!" Chanyeol berkata sambil memakai kondomnya.

"Sampai jumpa kawan." Baekhyun meringik pelan sambil melihat tindikan Chanyeol yang tertutupi oleh kondom.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengusap kakinya keatas dan kebawah.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tetap akan merasakan hal yang sama."

"Tapi tidak sepuas saat kemarin kita melakukannya."

"Kemarin kapan?" Chanyeol bertanya polos, dan Baekhyun menendang kakinya, "Oh, jangan kekanakan dan buka kakimu!" laki-laki itu lalu memerintahnya lagi.

Baekhyun melakukannya tanpa protes, nafsunya lebih besar dari pada rasa jengkelnya. Sambil mengarahkan puncak penisnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu menggengam jarinya.

"Akan lebih romantis jika seperti ini," Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

Baekhyun mengerang, dan menautkan jari mereka. Chanyeol sungguh _cheesy_ , tapi itu membuatnya merasa aman di lain sisi.

Chanyeol menunduk di atasnya dan dengan pelan memasukkan miliknya kedalam holenya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bernafas dalam untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Itu tidak seburuk yang pertama rasa sakitnya, tapi masih jauh dari rasa nikmat yang ia tunggu.

Chanyeol mempererat genggaman tangannya, dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Dan itu adalah ciuman lembut yang sangat manis, untuk membuatnya rileks. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum di tengah ciumannya dan mengusap balik jari-jari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, dan Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman.

"Yeol… bergeraklah," Chanyeol lalu menatapnya dengan perhatian, "Lakukan sekarang!"

Chanyeol lalu dengan pelan memulai ritmenya, cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk merasakan sekilas dari tindikan itu di dalam holenya.

Tapi rasa sakitnya belum hilang, dan ini tidak cukup nikmat untuknya.

"Tunggu Yeol… sebentar."

Chanyeol lalu menatapnya dan langsung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu memang sakit, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ia hampir saja menangis karena frustrasi.

"Aku tidak menyukai posisi ini."

Mata Chanyeol membelalak lebar, menatap keseluruh tubuh baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang lebih tua.

"Apa kau ingin… bergerak diatasku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum mengangguk setuju.

Baekhyun meringik pelan saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya. Yang lebih tua lalu duduk dan membawanya mendekat.

"Kemarilah."

Baekhyun dengan cepat merangkak ke atasnya, dan mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol mulai menciumi bahunya.

Sambil mengambil kejantanan milik yang lebih tua, tangan satunya ia kalungkan di leher Chanyeol sambil dengan perlahan merendahkan pinggangnya untuk memasukkan milik Chanyeol kedalamnya.

Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya dan mengerang saat miliknya masuk makin dalam ke _hole_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu mengerang saat ia akhirnya berhasil terisi penuh oleh milik Chnayeol, mencoba meraup nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"Ini. Ini benar-benar luar biasa Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum meraih bibirnya, ciuman yang dalam dan membuat lutut Baekhyun melemas.

Baekhyun mulai bergerak, sementara lengan Chanyeol membantunya saat ia bergerak ke atas dan mereka tetap berciuman, dan Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciuman mereka.

Genggamannya pada lengan Chanyeol makin mengerat, dan satu tangannya memegang tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pinggangnya sampai ia mampu untuk menautkan jarinya dengan jari Chanyeol.

"Romantis, ingat itu."

Ia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa diikuti oleh hentakan Chanyeol keatas melawan arah dengan gerakannya.

Miliknya terasa sakit karena menegang, efek yang mereka ciptakan benar-banar makin menggodanya dan menyulut nafsunya, tapi tidak cukup besar untuk membuatnya mencapai puncak.

Kakinya mulai terasa kram, terasa berat dan kebas. Dan ini sungguh sulit untuk bergerak seperti itu, bahkan sangat sulit untuknya untuk bergerak seberapapun ia menginginkannya.

Sambil mencoba bergerak ke depan, melawan rasa lelahnya, dan itu sama sekali tidak berhasil, karena sakitnya sangat terasa.

"Yeol…" ia terengah-engah, dan tak mampu bergerak.

"Baek, kenapa kau berhenti?!" ia mendesis dan nampak kesal.

Baekhyun merona, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat lelah."

"Sedikit lagi Baek." Ia mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, membelai punggungnya yang basah karena keringat yang membuat baekhyun merinding.

"Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan kakiku Yeol."

Chanyeol mendengus dan mengembalikan posisi mereka ke posisi awal mereka memulai acara mereka.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, tapi itu tidak cukup menurutnya.

"Yeol! Tunggu. Aku tidak menyukai posisi ini, berhenti."

Chanyeol berhenti, dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku hampir klimaks Baek."

"Harusnya ada posisi lain selain ini. Aku tidak menyukai yang ini," ia protes sambil terengah kelelahan.

Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole baekhyun, mendesah pelan karena rasa sakit di kejantanannya.

"Kau akan membayar untuk ini lain waktu Baek," Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menunduk di sampingnya, membalikkan Baekhyun ke posisi menungging. Ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak pernah mengalami sex selama ini hanya untuk satu kali klimaks." Laki-laki itu menggerutu.

Nafas Baekhyun masih belum teratur, dan itu makin parah saat Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan.

Baekhyun merintih karenanya, hampir saja terjatuh telungkup.

Pergerakan mereka terasa lebih pelan saat ini, dengan posisi baru, bukan yang paling nyaman, tapi terasa lebih baik dari yang tadi. Chanyeol membuat pola melingkar dengan tangannya di pinggulnya sambil mencium basah lengannya.

Baekhyun lalu mencari tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggam erat tangan itu, yang mana membuat Chanyeol tersenyum haru.

Baekhyun mulai menggigit tangannya untuk mencegah dirinya berteriak keras saat Chanyeol menemukan prostatnya. Dan gerakan Chanyeol makin cepat, campuran antara erangan dan desahan berkumpul menjadi satu.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya di antara kasur dan tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba menggenggam milik Baekhyun.

Ia lalu mulai mencocok milik Baekhyun seirama dengan hentakannya, dan Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya di tangan Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian.

Keketatan yang tiba-tiba Chanyeol rasakan pada kejantanannya mampu membuatnya mencapai klimaks tidak lama setelah Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam kondom.

.

.

.

Mereka terengah-engah untuk berberapa saat, tak mampu bergerak dari posisi mereka setelah puncak luar biasa mereka.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang mendapat kesadaran penuhnya untuk beranjak dari kasur, ia lalu membuang kondom ke dalam tempat sampah di dekat meja belajar Baekhyun dan mencari tisu.

Chanyeol lalu membersihkan dada Baekhyun dan tangannya, sementara yang lebih muda masih bernafas belum teratur dengan mata yang terpejam.

Chanyeol berjongkok di dekat kasur, mengusap rambut basah yang menutupi kening Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Happy birthday Baek."

Baekhyun lalu membuka matanya, tersenyum sangat cerah ditengah kelelahannya.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil tangan Baehyun, mencium punggung tangannya dan setiap jari tangannya satu persatu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Detak jantung Baekhyun serasa terhenti, begitu juga nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku karena memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengatakannya. Dan sekarang kau sudah delapan belas tahun." Chanyeol terkikik setelahnya.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengannya, setelah memukulnya pelan.

"Inilah waktunya. Dan ini membutuhkan waktu lama sekali menunggunya."

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu mencium keningnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, membiarkan matanya yang kelelahan menutup kembali.

"Aku tau." Chanyeol menjawabnya singkat."

.

.

.

"Taukah kau? aku ingin tetap disini, tapi ini tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak! Ibuku tidak akan menyadari kalau kau ada di sini!"

"Karena itu bukanlah hal yang baik Baek," Ia lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun yang tengah mempout, sadar benar kalau ia harus segera bangun, tapi ia sangat malas melakukannya, "Kita akan memberitahunya segera. Tapi sampai saat itu terjadi, kita tidak akan mengambil resiko ibumu yang mungkin akan ke kamarmu untuk mengecek keadaanmu lalu menemukan kita seperti ini di kasurmu."

Baekhyun merengek, sambil mendekapnya erat. Chanyeol mulai menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman, melihat kerutan di dahinya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin pergi, lakukan sekarang. Aku masih harus pergi ke sekolah besok," Baekhyun lalu berkata dengan menghela nafasnya, duduk di kasurnya dan menarik Chanyeol.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak benar-benar berencana mengusirku pergi kan?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku sudah tanpamu hari ini. Well, kemarin."

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Tangan Chanyeol nampak membuat gambar acak di lengannya, yang mana membuatnya terusik.

"Oh benar, Lulu dan Xing. Mereka menculikku dan mengajakku ke pantai. Itu menyenangkan." Ia tersenyum mengingat hal yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

"Aku ikut senang karena kau bersenang-senang." Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum turun dari kasurnya dan mencari pakaiannya.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah memakai bajunya, kesedihannya menghilang dengan pemikiran baru kalau ini adalah kali kedua dari banyak malam lain yang akan mereka lewatkan seperti ini.

Chanyeol lalu mendekat ke arah jendela setelah ia berpakaian lengkap, semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk membuatnya keluar lewat pintu nampaknya gagal.

"Selamat malam. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum melangkah keluar dari jendela dan melangkah ke pohon.

"Sampai jumpa pagi nanti," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, melihatnya menuruni tangga di pohon dan ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat Chanyeol sedikit terpeleset.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Chanyeol berbisik dari bawah, "Oh Tuhan aku merasa seperti berusia enam belas tahun lagi."

Baekhyun melihatnya semakin menjauh menuju rumahnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dan ia tau kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia akan pergi ke kampus yang paling ternama di kotanya, dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan menunggunya saat ia pulang ke rumah.

Selain itu, ia juga tertarik untuk tau masa depan yang akan menyambutnya.

Lagi pula, mereka semua punya masa depan yang menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T/N**

Annyeong readersnim...

Legaaa sekali karena aku udah selesai translate satu ff ini... *tebar uang ala Suho* ...upss bokek tebar konfeti ajalah... hhhe

Huwaaa... ini adalah naena scene paling panjaang yang pernah aku translate, hampir 75% dari part ini isinya adegan iya-iya Chanbaek. Dan itu manisss banget making lovenya, dan konyol juga si Chanyeol...

 **Aku harap kalian suka dengan transfic aku ini dear, dan see you di cerita selanjutnya... aku bawain transfic lagi dear, kali ini fantasi-romance masih dengan OTP Chanbaek, mpreg dan agegap juga. Judulnya** _ **KITTY AND JAGUAR**_ **. Cek profilku ya...**

Terima kasih dukungan kalian untuk transfic ini, yang udah baca, fave, foll, dan yang paling sweet adalah para reviewers setia. *kiss and hug*

Karena ini udah End aku harap kalian review yaa setelah baca, buat readers baru atau yang belum pernah muncul di kolom review. Di part terakhir aja reviewnya gapapa dear... yaah itung-itung tinggalin jejak lah^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#lovesign**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Special thanks to_

Sleepy, eka915, odorayaki, yeolhee, bumbu-cimol, eun810, park rinhyun-uchiha, adewahyun, chanhbaekh, exobabe, parkhyonie6104, baekhee2811, byunae18, baekpie461, dan guests semua


End file.
